The Fourth Apprentice
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Sarutobi had trained three students before, but each one strayed from his ideals and left Konoha. In the twilight of his years, he decides to train and pass down everything he knows once more to one final apprentice. What impact will this have on The Ninja World as The God of Shinobi becomes a sensei once again? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi looked on at the building before him, having been summoned here this morning. He was standing at the building of The Hokage as he had been called in and summoned to be here and was told to cancel the planned meeting with his Team today.

One of The Monkeys of Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Sandaime, The Third Hokage of The Hidden Leaf Village had appeared in his home with a message containing his seal informing him to report to the Building where he was at now.

It had been only three days since they had returned from The Mission to Wave, a simple C escort task that had been turned into an A Ranked Mission but they had succeeded. Kakashi was curious as to why he had been summoned, everything had turned out all right, his team of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki had survived with no meaningful injuries. Why had he been called to here?

Deciding not to ponder anymore over why he was here he went into the building and went to the room where he was told to go to.

He entered and found to his surprise that he was not the only one here, as the room was crowded and full.

Many were there, almost any ninja of note was in the room. From Sensei's to Proctors to Clan Heads to those who ran security and more. All of them were here and each had the same question over why they were here having been summoned.

Kakashi made his way to a spot in the room and stood beside three other Jonin sensei's. Many of the ninja in the room were chatting amongst themselves wondering what had happened and what was the urgency of this meeting as it had been unexpected.

A door in the side of the room opened, and in stepped The Sandaime and as one all in the room stopped their talking as the room became utter silence. Sarutobi, adorning the robes and the hat that marked him as Hokage entered the room and walked across it to the desk in the center of the room assigned for him only. His face was neutral and betrayed no emotions as he made his way to the desk.

Sarutobi took his seat at it and looked on at them. Although old, his eyes still had his sharpness inside of them. That which only came from years of experience.

"Good day to you all, I am sorry for the inconvenience and suddenness of this." He said to them.

"Lord Hokage," Hiashi Hyuga, head of the now most prominent Clan in Konoha spoke. "Is there something you wish to discuss with us? Has something happened, we've received no word regarding anything regarding The Village, The Land of Fire or any of the other nations."

"No, no it's nothing like that," Sarutobi assured him. "There has been no catastrophe that has struck or any matter that concerns The Village. Although I hardly believe I need that to happen to have a visit from my friends." He said lightening the mood but became serious. "I have brought you all here on a personal matter."

Soft murmurs whispered through the crowd who looked on at him. Some wondering what he meant whilst others believed that he might announce his retirement once again and that someone would become The Godaime after he had stepped down from Hokage.

Sarutobi looking on brought his hands up holding them before his face and shut his eyes and spoke up.

"I am no longer the young man I once was before, I am in the twilight of my life." He said to them. "I have many memories, some good and some less than favorable but everything I have done has been for The Leaf which was taught to me by my Sensei and his Sensei before him with The Will of Fire. There's very few things in my life that I regret doing as I can hold my head high over my accomplishments, including being The Sandaime of Konohagakure my beloved home."

The gathered crowd was silent as they listened. He had retired and stepped down over twelve years ago, but forced to take up the mantle after the tragic incident that lead to the death of The Yondaime.

"But I assure you, I am in perfect health and not planning on dropping dead anytime soon!" He quickly said breaking the mood with a joking smile. "I still have plenty of years to spend here and with you all. But as the years have gone by and body becomes more and more wrinkled and my hair turns grey with each passing day," He said in a jesting tone before turning serious. "I feel as though something is missing in my life despite all I have done, something that I attempted once but feel the need to do so once more so I can have a clear conscience in the back of my mind. And after debating it over these past few months, I have come to an conclusion over what I shall do."

"And what is that?" Ibiki Morino asked outloud. Sarutobi was revered and feared worldwide both by his friends and by those who were his enemies and opposed The Leaf. Handpicked by The Nidaime personally to take his place. Had lead Konoha to prosperity through the warring periods, had vanquished many a foe with his power. He had accomplished everything there seemed for him to have done. What more could he desire to do?

"I have decided to train a ninja again." Sarutobi announced to them all at last.

The group murmured many caught off guard as this was most unexpected news and not what they were planning on hearing from him. The God of Shinobi, he would become a Sensei once again?

"So that's what this is all about." Kakashi softly said to himself as that was why they were here.

"Hokage-sama, it's been almost forty years since you was a Sensei." Ebisu spoke up.

"Yes," Sarutobi replied as he in his youth was The Sensei of three of the most Legendary Ninjas to grace The Elemental Nations. Those who had been given the title of Sannin by Hanzo of Amegakure because of their skills having been taught personally by himself. "And I feel before my time on this place is over that I shall train one more person and pass down everything I know to them."

The news came as a shock to them, not since what had happened before with his team had Sarutobi trained anyone.

"Who is it Sir? Who will it be?" Asuma asked speaking up to his Father.

"After some thought, I have decided it shall be one of The Genin who have recently graduated the past two exams, one of them I shall train."

The group murmured once more at the news. This was a great opportunity for them. Being The Hokage's student was not only a great honor, but a wondrous opportunity to learn from him.

"This is quite the development Hokage-sama." Kakashi spoke up as he looked on at him. "I must say that whoever you pick can learn very much from you."

Although there was a chance for everyone, one stood out clearly in most minds. The one who was in Team 7 and under Hatake Kakashi.

Sasuke Uchiha…the survivor of the prestigious Uchiha Clan who helped founded Konoha with The Senju and who possessed The revered Sharingan Kekkai Genkai having activated it in his last mission he had returned from. It was clear that he'd be the most logical choice for him to pick.

Sasuke was head of his class, aced every test, completed every mission and performed every Jutsu he had been taught flawlessly with no error, he would be the perfect choice to be Sarutobi's pupil.

"Indeed, though my standards and expectations have not fallen since the day I stepped down as Sensei long ago." Sarutobi replied to him.

"I'm very sure that Sasuke will be a wondrous student for you Sir." Kakashi said to him and Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "There is no one better than you who can teach him the ways of the Ninja."

"Kakashi, either you possess a future seeing ability that I'm unaware of, or you believe I've already made my choice for it." He said and Kakashi looked on at him a bit confused.

"What do you mean? Surely you intend to train Sasuke, out of all of them, he's the best."

"I have not made my decision yet and it maybe Sasuke it may not be Sasuke. This requires examination and focus as for who it will be" Sarutobi said frowning at how they thought they knew his methods. "The person shall not be announced until tomorrow, before the sun reaches its midday peak then I shall chose who it shall be my final apprentice."

That made things more interesting as smiles adorned the face of Hiashi, Tsume Inuzuka and the parents of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Even the stoic head of The Aburame Clan looked intrigued. The chance that their offspring could possibly be trained by him, this would greatly benefit their families and spread their name with the prestige of being the student of Sarutobi.

"Please don't try to curry favor with me, any of you, this choice is mine and mine alone." Sarutobi said as he could read what they were thinking. "Attempts to try and barter and have me pick one of your students or family members will be meaningless. As I have mentioned I have not decided who it shall be I will train. You are all dismissed as I have much preparations to make for tomorrow." He said to them and slowly the assembled group left the room their thoughts filled with the news that they had been told of.

"Who could it be, the chance to learn under Sarutobi himself?" Might Gai inquired his curiosity peaked as they stepped outside. "Ah, if only to be in my youth as a Genin once again, I could have the chance to do so myself." He said as he shook his head

"If its not Sasuke, then it'll most likely be Shikamaru, or perhaps even Neji." Kurenai Yuuhi said referring to the students of Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai. "All three are amongst the elite of their classes."

Asuma lit a cigarette and took a puff. "Don't know, but I dread if Shikamaru does find out he'll be turning under him."

The Jonins left the news of his announcement fresh in their minds, that would likely soon spread like wildfire.

The next day didn't come soon enough but it eventually did.

Many of the village had turned out having heard of the news and seeing just who it would be that would be his final student as anticipation hovered in the air.

One of them was filled to the brim, becoming more hyperactive than usual as he could barely control himself and didn't even want his usual servings of Ramen he was so excited over it.

"Where's Sarutobi at?" Naruto Uzumaki grumbled as he was on a roof, the blonde orange clad Future Hokage said as he looked on. He had heard the news and wasn't going to miss this for anything. One of his idols, the man he looked up to was going to take on a new student? This was unbelievable and he had to see it happen with his own two eyes.

"Who knows, it could even be me who becomes his student!" He said with a grin at he had a chance like everyone else. He leapt around the rooftops trying to locate him as he didn't want to miss this occasion.

It seemed everyone was on edge for the announcement of this.

Sarutobi stepped out of his home and looked on at the sky as it was now midday. "Well can't keep them waiting any longer." He mused with a half smile as he stepped down the stairs. He had spent the last day and a half in mediation, deep in thought as he in his mind envisioned those who could possibly be his student. This choice was not an easy one, as he had to make sure that the person he selected would live up to his standards and carry on The Will of Fire. After many hours and forgoing supper, he had come to his decision and now only needed to find the one who he would select.

He walked through the streets of Konoha and many stopped what they were doing and watched on as he walked the streets amongst them.

"Oi! Old Man, over here!" Naruto minutes later having found him, called out from the back of a crowd who had gathered as he looked on trying to get his attention but wasn't heard due to the gathering. "Hey, let me through!" He said trying to push his way though the crowd but to no avail. He growled in irritation, no way was he going to see who he picked or who was going to be announced as it at this rate!

He looked and spotted a tall tree nearby where Sarutobi was heading towards to. He grinned as he saw his opportunity to get to him and headed towards it.

A distance away, Sakura Haruno was seated at a bench. The Rookie Genin and third member of Team 7 had not gone with the crowd to see who it was as she wasn't all that interested to be honest. "It'll likely be Sasuke-kun who gets it anyway," She mused to herself as it seemed reasonable that Sasuke her teammate and crush would be it. "He is the best out of us all, no wonder Hokage-sama would pick him." She said as she sat there. "It'd be a great honor to be his student." She said to herself.

As she looked, she spotted an orange blur out of the corner of her eye and recognized it instantly as only one person wore that color.

"Oh no," Sakura said dread filling her as she looked on at what he was doing. "This can't end well." She lamented as she watched as Naruto shimmied his way up the tree. He was likely going to fall and break his neck the baka was.

As Sarutobi continued on the crowd kept a respective distance away from him so not to interfere with him

Sarutobi came to a stop, he sensed it. The person who would be the most qualified to be his student was near, he could feel it. "I feel the time has come to announce my choice." He said outloud and the crowd bristled with anticipation. He looked on scanning the crowd looking for the person who it would be.

The Genin that had graduated and from the year before stood there at attention, except for Shikamaru Nara, who looked ready to take a nap whilst standing up and Chouji Akimichi who was checking his BBQ Chip bag for crumbs unaware of what was going on.

In the tree in which he was directly under , Naruto got ready to call out to him and get his attention when a surprising voice startled him.

"Naruto, what are you doing up here?!" The familiar voice shouted and he turned and saw Sakura making her way up.

"Huh? What are you doin' up here?" He asked in response as he looked on at her.

"Don't try and change the subject, get down from here before you fall off."

"I'm not gonna fall, besides I'm trying to get to Sarutobi and see who he's gonna pick," He said and looked back at the scene

"Naruto quit fooling around." She chastised him as she got on the branch with him. "C'mon let's get back on the ground and see what happens." Sakura told him. Naruto ignored her and leaned over peering through the branches as they were directly underneath the assembled crowd, she frowned as he was likely going to fall off and land on his head if he kept this up and she stepped forward to grab him and drag him back down if she had to.

A creaking sound suddenly caught her attention and Naruto heard it as well and both of their eyes widened as it came from the branch that they were standing on.

Sakura had overestimated how much the branch could hold as her additional weight combined with Naruto's proved too much for it as it creaked and groaned under pressure and cracked and broke leaving the two in the air for a brief moment before gravity kicked in and they fell.

Naruto managed to catch himself luckily hooking his legs on a branch to keep himself from falling and reached his hands out to grab her but was too short to reach and he missed her and Sakura fell down below.

"AAAHHHH!" Sakura shouted as she fell plummeting downwards.

"Oops." Naruto said and sweated as he looked on at what had happened as she was gonna kill him.

Sarutobi looked on his eyes scrutinizing the crowd before him, all stood at attention doing their best not to show any emotion or signs of nervousness as he was about to make his choice.

His eyes came to Sasuke and stopped on him for a second looking at him and he smirked in return, believing himself to be the chosen one he would pick. Murmurs from the crowd shared his sentiments, some expecting it, others grumbling that he got the opportunity.

"AAAHHHH!" A screaming sound was heard and that drew the attention of everyone in the area at the loud noise.

Sarutobi lifted his head looking up and saw a mess of pink hair falling down below to the ground right in front of him.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes seconds later, as she saw that she was unharmed and that she was on a barrier jutsu. Sakura turned her head and saw Sarutobi who had cast it right before she hit the ground preventing her from harm.

Gasping she pulled herself up off the ground an embarrassed look on her face as all eyes were on her after her display and what had happened. Some looking at her with incredulous expressions as if she was insane over what she had just done.

"Way to go forehead girl." Ino Yamanaka jeered a smug smile on her face at how Sakura had humiliated and embarrassed herself in front of The Hokage and the entire village just now.

"I'm so s-sorry!" Sakura apologized profusely to him. "Naruto, he was! And I was trying t-to, I didn't mean to!" She said as she bowed her head over and over to The Hokage hoping he wasn't angry that she had interrupted his announcement.

Sarutobi watched her display interest in his eyes as she had landed before him right in front of Sasuke who had a look of annoyance on his face at her antics as she had interrupted it right as he was about to announce him.

After several moments of watching on as she continued to apologize as she continued he put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down an amused look on his face at her display.

"Sandaime-sama, I believe you were about to announce who was going to be under your tutelage." Kakashi said breaking the mood having not expected that out of Sakura, Naruto yes, but never would he believe Sakura would pull a stunt like that at such a big moment.

"Ah, yes. And I believe I just now know who it is I shall train, the person who shall be my Fourth Apprentice and I see them clearly who is worthy of it now." He said with a smile as he looked on.

Many of the gathered shinobi glanced about trying to figure out who it was he saw as it could be anyone. But none of them realized or noticed that his eyes the had never left the person who had appeared in front of him

"I have chosen my apprentice," Sarutobi announced to the village as he stood beside the selected person he had deemed worthy to be it. "Sakura Haruno!" He proclaimed and lifted her hand up signifying his choice.

"W-What?" Sakura said her eyes widening at the announcement.

"What?" Kakashi said as well at the unexpected announcement.

"What!" Sasuke shouted not believing what he had just witnessed

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed poking his stick covered head out from the branches at what he had just heard before he slipped and fell off.

"WHAT?!" Ino shouted loudest of all her voice echoing throughout the entire village


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter of The Fourth Apprentice.

For those who are complaining, it did not say anywhere that Naruto was the one who was going to be selected did it? He still has a role to play but he's not going to be trained under Sarutobi like I'm sure everyone who read this imagined he was going to be. And as many have noticed, I was inspired a bit by Kung Fu Panda for this but only for the first two chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The day that Sakura Haruno was chosen to be Hiruzen Sarutobi's last apprentice was a day that few would ever forget. If for the wrong reasons.

Kakashi is seen in Sarutobi's office the Copy Jonin of Konoha talking to him about what had happened just hours earlier, when perhaps the least likely person in many people's eyes had been chosen to be it.

"Kakashi, I figured you would be quite proud. One of your students was selected after all." Sarutobi said to him as he sat at his desk.

"I feel as though I must question your judgment about this, and I'm afraid I'm not the only one who is." Kakashi said to him.

"Oh?"

"Sandaime-sama, I have followed every order you've given and any law you put in place without question. But I feel as though you've made an error today." He said and Sarutobi looked on at him

"You were about to chose Sasuke weren't you? He had fit all the criteria's to be your Apprentice. Everyone saw you about to pick him when Sakura popped up, that was an accident what had happened back there." He claimed to Sarutobi as was about to select him when Sakura had fallen from the sky.

"Kakashi after all these years you should know there are no accidents. I told you that Sasuke maybe or may not be my choice and I elected his teammate to be my final student." Sarutobi said to him. "Sasuke just so happened to be in the same area she was when I found her that is all." He said to Kakashi. "As talented as he is and the abilities he's shown, he would not be fit to be my pupil, so I passed on him. Just because you are talented does not mean you are qualified as some of the most powerful Ninjas in the land turned out to be terrible Teachers or Rulers unfit for it. The thought of him being it had not even entered my mind for more than a brief second. Of all who I've thought about choosing: Sakura, Naruto and Hiashi's daughter were those that I was considering for it."

Kakashi stared at him, trying to get a read on him.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, I must protest this as Sakura, she's not the person I would've expected you to take. I must ask that you reconsider this."

"And why shouldn't I take Sakura as my apprentice?" Sarutobi curiously asked as he lit his pipe. "I informed everyone that the choice was mine and mine alone in who it would be I taught. She was the top in her class after all and scored the second highest after Shikaku's boy." He said taking a long puff.

"In books and tests, yes, I'll give you that as she is very intelligent, but out in the field and being in a classroom is something else entirely and we both know that Sandaime." Kakashi objected. "She has displayed surprisingly good Chakra Control and was the first to master Tree Walking when we was at Wave and displays a knack for Genjutsu but that's about it. Her fighting skills are well below par and other than Academy Jutsu like the Kawarami, knows little and her stamina is poor as well. As much as I wish not to say it, she is hardly the person who fit's the material for being your student."

"Well, why didn't you take these past months since you were appointed to teach her any other Jutsu then Kakashi or increase her strength and stamina?" Sarutobi asked him. You're her Sensei, it is your job to teach her. She should at least know her Element by now after having taking part and completed an A Class Mission. All of your students should have known what element and chakra affinity suits them the most."

"Sasuke's is Fire, as expected."

"That's good and all, but most expected it to be that anyway. What about Naruto and Sakura, what are theirs?" Sarutobi countered. "I have my reasons for selecting her as my apprentice, she'll still be doing missions with your team but I'll be training her starting tomorrow as my final Apprentice. She has much to offer and show, more so than even she knows and even you know. That will be all Kakashi."

Kakashi saw that there was no point in trying to argue with him anymore over it and giving a slight bow, turned and exited the room.

Elsewhere, Sakura was in a whirlwind of thought and emotions over what had happened today. She was in the building in a hallway by herself her mind still comprehending what had happened and what she had been told

"This has to have been a mistake, I can't be The Hokage's Apprentice, can I?" Sakura hadn't even planned on being in the area the whole time when he announced who he was going to take as his student. She was trying to coax Naruto down before he fell and hit himself when the next thing she knew she landed in front of Sarutobi and he announced her. Doubt was in her mind over this, The Sandaime was one of the greatest ninjas to ever live, and he was going to train her? How was that suppose to work out?

Many in Konoha had been stunned and shocked at the news, Rock Lee the bowl cut bushy browed maniac had congratulated her over and over it shaking her hand so hard she feared it would pop off whilst Ino had fumed with rage and hadn't said a word whatsoever to her.

She hadn't seen Sasuke either, the only time she had saw him was before she had been announced as it and he had looked at her as if he was ready to strangle her for showing up.

Sakura let out a sigh and she heard footsteps and saw Kakashi walking. "Sensei." She said to him.

"Sakura, except for missions The Sandaime assigns you on with us, you're not a part of Team 7 for now." He said to her shocking her. "I won't be teaching you any longer as he is now training you."

"So I won't be seeing you or Sasuke or Naruto anymore?"

"Not exactly, you'll still be doing missions with us, but only on a rare basis when you have free time and he allows you to." Kakashi said. "I'm not sure how we're gonna handle just a two man team with you now being limited in how we can use you, but we'll manage. A Ninja knows when to adapt when he has to." He told her. "I'll see you around." He said before she could say anything and walked away exiting the building

Sakura looked on as she watched him when a voice caught her attention. "So you're the pick of the litter?" The voice said and she turned around and saw a woman with purple hair wearing a long sleeved coat and shorts and fishnets and wore a vest symbolizing her as a Jonin. In her mouth she had a stick of dango that she finished eating and tossed it into a nearby trashcan.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked as she remembered seeing this woman, but didn't know her name.

"Name's Anko Mitarashi, I'm a proctor for The Exams coming up. I remember seeing you at The Academy some times, if you call gushing over The Uchiha being your idea of training." Anko said and Sakura frowned a bit at her remark. "What? I upset you?" She asked in a teasing voice as she stepped forward examining Sakura sizing her up.

"You maybe his apprentice but not a whole lot here see you as it." Anko informed her. "Clearly the standards are falling at the Academy, but they say don't judge a book by its cover. Tell me do you know any A Class Jutsus?"

"Uh, no." Sakura replied

"Do you know the exact place in an opponent's leg where to slash his tendon with a kunai to prevent him from walking perhaps permanently?"

"No."

"Do you even know that the key to beating foes who rely on speed for fast hits is to lure them to a cave or narrow alleyway that neutralizes it leaving them no room to maneuver or use that agility?"

"No…"

Anko looked on unimpressed with what she had been told just now and walked over to her.

"Look at you, not a single ounce of muscle or strength on you." Anko said and pinched her arm causing her to yelp. "You're nothing but flesh and bones, and your skins as soft as a pillow, a toy ball could knock you over if it smacked into you." She said as she circled around her. "Not to mention your hair," She said and tugged on it.

"Ow, hey quit it!" Sakura said as she yanked on her long hair.

"Instead of counting how many times you comb it, you should be out there working until your fingers have been bleed dry." She chastised her as she let go of her locks and circled back around her a smirk on her face.

"It's a good joke him picking you, I'll say that, but part of me wonders if he's gone senile deciding to pick you."

Okay, Sakura decided, enough was enough. "Hey, Hokage-sama selected me, so maybe you could just cut me a little-" Anko reached out and grabbed her arm and twisted it and a blue snake shot out of her sleeve wrapping around her arm causing Sakura to gasp

"T-The Shadow Snake Hand!" Sakura exclaimed shock in her voice as she remembered reading about this.

"You know this Jutsu?" Anko asked taking pleasure in watching her squirm. Finally something she showed of being a Ninja

"Created by The first ninja to ever sign a contract with The Snake Summons, a snake appears out of the wielder's arm wrapping around an opponent's limb and sinks its venomous fangs into an opponent's flesh." She said as she recalled reading it.

"Correct, and do you know they don't just bite you?" Anko said with a grin. "There's also a variation of it where I command them to spit out acid that can go through the flesh and all the way to the bone." She said and the snake hissed its forked tongue at her making Sakura tremble. "But I don't feel like it," Anko said to her. "You've been cuddled for too long brat, it's time for you to face reality and what being a Ninja means, instead of those mushy tales you read and see in films." She said and sent the snake away and let go of Sakura's arm and turned and walked away leaving her alone in the hallway.

As she walked, she went past a shades wearing shinobi who had witnessed it.

"That was a bit rough wasn't it Anko?" Ebisu asked, as he knew Anko had no intention of harming Sakura back there.

"Hey, someone's gotta welcome her to the real world and what really goes on in our profession." Anko said in a dismissing tone. "She needs to be tough to survive, I got nothing against her, I want through the same hazing when I was a rookie and so did you. If she's still here by the time The Exams start, she might start to get viewed in a different light instead of as a fan girl."

Sakura after recovering after being shaken up by her encounter walked through the streets of Konoha, as she walked people gave her leeway and room and some where whispering and talking to themselves as they pointed at her, normally she would think they was talking about her forehead but she knew that the real reason they were whispering was of Sarutobi.

"It's not fair," Ino said jealously all over her face and blue eyes as she looked on from her window. "Why does SHE get to be it? What does she have that I don't?" She complained as it looked like Sakura had won their rivalry. "This isn't the end Sakura, not by a longshot." She vowed as she narrowed her eyes at her.

Sakura continued to walk and she spotted someone in the distance and smiled upon seeing them.

"Sasuke-kun!" She said and broke into a run and met up with him. Sasuke however, had not heard here as he continued to walk on. "Wait up Sasuke!" She called out but he wasn't listening to her.

She managed to reach him at last. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked not turning his head to look at her

"I wanted to see you, this might be the last time we can see each other for a while starting tomorrow." She said to him as she walked behind him.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," Sakura said with a sad smile. "But we'll still see each other, maybe we can go on a date tonight before tomorrow."

"No."

"Why not?" Sakura asked and Sasuke turned to face her and she saw his face.

Sasuke looked at her anger burning in his eyes shocking Sakura with how mad he was. "I don't want anything to do with you Sakura, not after what you've done."

"W-What'd I do?"

"Are you stupid? You know fully well what you did today!" He snapped at her making Sakura take a step back at his outburst "You, you shouldn't have been it, I should've been selected by him and you know it and so did everyone." He said as he glared at her. "The God of Shinobi, there would've been no better person in all of Konoha to teach me and instead he picked you." Sasuke told Sakura

"I didn't know he was going to select me, I thought he was going to pick you."

"Why'd you do it?" He demanded to know. "Why did you have to pull a stupid stunt like that and ruin my chance?" He accused her.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto was-" Sakura tried to say but he wasn't listening.

"I was to be trained by him and learn from The Hokage myself, this would've been the greatest opportunity for me to obtain the skills to avenge and restore my family's name! And you blew it for me!" He accused her. "You doing that cost me an opportunity that only comes once in a lifetime! What in the world made The Sandaime decide to train you?!"

Sakura looked on shocked at his accusations towards her not believing how harsh he was.

"What's goin' on here?" A voice said and they turned and saw Naruto who had heard the commotion as he was heading to Ichiraku's when he heard it. "What are you two arguing about?" He said as he joined them.

"Hmph, leave me alone." Sasuke said and turned and left them. Naruto and Sakura watched on as he left leaving just the two of them.

"Sheesh, what Kunai got wedged up his butt?" Naruto grumbled as he looked on and turned to look at Sakura who appeared to be hurt at his words. "You okay Sakura-chan?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Hey, you should be in a better mood, after all you're Sarutobi's apprentice! This is great for you!" He said with a wide smile. But something about it seemed off to Sakura.

"How are you Naruto?"

"I'm ok, though I'm shocked that I'm the teammate of The Sandaime's Apprentice."

"You know we won't be spending much time together due to it?"

"We won't?" Naruto said confusion. "Shoot that sucks, oh well, them's the brakes I guess." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. Sakura looked on at him. "You know usually back there, it'd be you who would've caught yourself on the branches and I would've fallen down to the ground and landed on my head knowing my luck. But the opposite happened back there instead."

"Yeah, it did." Sakura said to him.

"If I had fallen instead of you from the tree back there when he made his selection, would Sarutobi had trained me instead?" He asked her suddenly. It seemed as if it had been the other way around, if he had fallen to the ground instead of Sakura, would he had been picked by Sarutobi if their positions had been reversed?

Sakura looked on seeing he was hurt after the fact that he hadn't been selected either. Looking on, she could see that he was really hoping that he might have been chosen for it.

"Naruto I'm sorry, I know you probably wanted to be it. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no don't apologize, I'm happy for you Sakura, truly. You deserve it as much as anyone and he's the one who chose you." Naruto said putting a smile on his face as he looked on at her. "I really am, this is a great opportunity for you as nobody else in Konoha can say they are his student, guess I wasn't good enough to be the Old Man's student. But if he wants another pupil to train you tell him my name alright?" He said to her with a laugh. "I wish you all the luck and hope you become an awesome ninja under him. But you're not gonna be anymore awesome than me! Believe it!" He proclaimed and left.

He turned past an alley and walked down it and punched a fence with his hand, disappointment coursing through his body as his smile had vanished after leaving her. But he couldn't take it out on her despite how upset and jealous he was feeling over it, she hadn't done anything wrong, Sarutobi had picked her himself.

Later that night Sakura found herself on The Carved Heads of The Hokage Monument. Looking out at the village as lanterns were lit and people were preparing for the next day that would soon come.

She had never been one to come up to this place very often, but she felt as though she needed to be here after what had happened today. Today had thrown her for a loop with all that had happened and the reactions to it.

"Ah, I see you too enjoy coming up to The Monument at night." A voice said and she looked and saw Sarutobi walking up. "I wanted to see you at your home but didn't find you there, I want to inform you that you will meet me at six am sharp tomorrow and we will begin."

"S-Sensei! Er, Hokage-sama!" She said and quickly bowed her head to him.

"There's no need for formalities here Sakura." Sarutobi said as he joined her. "You are here because you are upset aren't you?"

"Upset?" Sakura replied and put her arms behind her back. "Why would I be upset, what makes you think I am?" She quickly asked.

"Most people when they are upset feel the urge to just be alone and not be seen by anyone." Sarutobi replied and Sakura looked on at him.

"You can read me that easily?" She asked him.

"So why are you upset?"

Sakura looked on and let out a sigh. "A day ago I was just a normal Genin, now I'm your apprentice and no one in the entire Leaf Village is taking me seriously or they are now hating me because of it. Everyone's mad at me, even Sasuke." She said as she had dropped the kun from his name after what had happened with how he had treated her.

"Sasuke, he hates and resent me now. He claims I stole what was rightfully his." Sakura lamented as she sat down and looked on out at the village. "Everyone seems to be mad at me now over the fact of what had happened. I can tell Kakashi's upset and Ino flat out hates my guts now. Even Naruto seems to be upset with me now, even though he doesn't show it I can tell. I think he wanted to be your apprentice more than anything and thought he should've been it instead. And even he probably should've been it, as I've got nothing. I'm a terrible ninja." She said

"Maybe." Sarutobi replied as he listened on

"Everyone thinks of me and this as a joke, that I'm wasting your time and you're a fool for selecting me."

"Perhaps."

Sakura stood up and turned to look at him. "Look at me," She said holding her arms out wide. "What do you see? I've got no Kekkai Genkai, I can't see through walls or detect if people are lying like The Byakugan. I can't trace movements or copy moves like The Sharingan. I've got no special moves or clan techniques, nothing that The Yamanaka's Hyuga's or Nara's have. Or any distinct fighting styles. I can't summon animals or punch through boulders. Even Naruto has that Kage Bushin he's always spamming." She said and let out a long sigh as she turned around and sat back down. "All I've got is this stupid forehead that everyone laughs and points at." She said bitterly.

"Maybe I should quit being a ninja and just go back to being a civilian." She said curling herself up putting her arms on her knees her head down. So no one could see her face.

Sarutobi looked on at her and smiled. "Quit, Continue. Ninja, Civilian." He said and Sakura lifted her head up to look at him.

"You are too concerned with what people think of you and how they perceive you and let doubt and self loathing engulf you. We all start from nothing child, I certainly did not have the abilities I do now when I was a Rookie ninja such as you." He said to her and turned and walked to one of the trees nearby and scooped up a small seed from the dirt. Sakura watched on as he kneeled in the ground and parted the dirt creating a hole and placed the seed in.

"My father once told me: From even the tiniest seed, the mightiest tree can blossom forth from it." He said to her covering it up as she looked on. He walked over to her and placed something in her hand and closed it. "It just needs the proper growth and care."

Sarutobi turned and left her there on the monument as he headed back down to his home.

Sakura opened her palm and looked down staring at the seed that he had placed there in her hand and lifted her head to look back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura hit the buzzer on her alarm clock as it went off, pulling the covers off she let out a long yawn as she stretched as she was in her pajamas, smacking her lips a bit she got out of bed and went and got dressed putting on her clothes for the day.

After a quick breakfast she was out the door saying goodbye to her parents and began heading towards the training grounds. She came and started on instinct to head to the direction where Team 7 met but stopped herself. "Almost forgot." She mumbled to herself, she wasn't training with them anymore. She went a different way, to where The Sandaime had said for her to met up with him for today.

She walked through the forest path recalling where he told her they'd be meeting. She went on and continued before coming to the right place she believed as she saw someone there.

The Hokage was seen seated on the grass, he wasn't wearing his ceremonial robes or hat that he traditionally adorned which almost made her think he was someone else. He sat there his legs crossed and arms on his knees his eyes closed. Sakura looked on and watched as he appeared to be meditating.

"Ah, good morning Sakura." Sarutobi called out to her and opened his eyes having sensed her approach. "I trust you got enough sleep last night."

"Yes sir," Sakura said bowing her head respectfully to him as he stood up and turned to face her.

"Good, today won't be easy as you'll be working with me most of the day." He said and Sakura so used to Kakashi being hours late on them was unused to starting so early as she shook her head clearing the last visages of sleep from her eyes.

"So what shall I do first?" She asked him ready to begin.

"Stretching," He told her. "Its important to stretch to get your body ready and loosen up your muscles before you begin training so you don't risk harming yourself or cramp up."

"Okay." Sakura said and began doing arm stretches bending it as far back as it would go and moved on to leg stretches. She continued to stretch her limbs and body for five minutes. "Now what?" She asked after she finished.

"Come with me." Sarutobi said and began to walk and Sakura followed after him. The two continued on for several minutes deeper into the training grounds until they reached a pond.

"See those rocks on the shore of it?" He asked Sakura. "I want you to throw one into it."

"That's it?"

"That's it." Sarutobi confirmed

Shrugging her shoulders, Sakura walked over and picked one up and drawing her arm back threw it into the water. It went a distance before landing with a splash.

"Again." Sarutobi ordered her and Sakura picked another stone up and threw it into the water. "Again." He said once more and Sakura looked on not understanding what he was making her do but complied.

"Keep at it, don't stop." He ordered her as he looked on as she threw them one after one the rocks went into the water.

"How long am I suppose to do this?" Sakura asked after she threw the tenth one, Sarutobi gave her no answer in response and she grunted and picked up another one and tossed it into the water. She continued on, throwing rocks into the water for several minutes. As she did, Sarutobi was watching her as she was unknown for the true reason of throwing them other than to rid the shore of them. He looked on as she threw them into the water, going a fair distance before hitting the water with a splash.

"That's the last one," She said panting a bit after a couple of minutes as she had finally thrown them all.

"That will do for now." Sarutobi informed her. Although she had done the task, Sarutobi had noticed that every now and then her long hair would get in the way in front of her and she had to bat at it to remove it.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sakura asked him.

"Sakura, do you know what it is that you wear atop your head?" He asked her and Sakura looked at him and reached up to her hitai-ate.

"It's my hitai-ate."

"Correct, and do you know what that means?"

"That I'm a ninja."

"Yes, but it also means that you are sworn to duty and bound to protect Konoha at all costs." He said as he spoke to her. "Being a Ninja means that we are to do deeds that others won't think of doing, our life is not a glamorous one, we do not seek out personal fame or glory for ourselves. Everything we do as Shinobi is for our village." He said as he explained to her. "Do you know what that hat I wear means?"

"That you are The Hokage."

"Aye, but it also means that I at anytime must be ready to lay down my life for my people and to do things that I maybe opposed against but do so. That is what it means to be a Shinobi, to put one's life and duty to the village ahead of himself that is what the term was first translated as by those who first took up the arts that they have passed down to you and me. We are to protect the village and its people against threats and dangers to it and trust me, there are many still even today."

"Like my last mission." Sakura said recalling what happened back in Wave with facing Haku and Zabuza.

"Indeed, this world we live in is not a safe place you have seen as there are many foes in this world, you were most fortunate to survive your mission against one of Mist's Seven Swordsmen. But you cannot rely solely on fortune and luck as it will eventually run out."

"That's why I have to train."

"Correct Sakura, and the same for everyone else who chooses this path. You'll need to gain the skills and abilities to survive in this world." He told her staring into her green eyes. "The decision you made to become a Ninja was that you made to protect Konoha and put yourself at risk against enemies from opposing villages and even from within. But I don't wish for you to become an unfeeling killing machine like some believe Ninja should be." Sarutobi said as an image of a man who had that view appeared in his mind. "I wish for you, Naruto and the rest to live life to the fullest and see what it has to offer you as there are many beautiful things in this world for you to see and witness. And most importantly I want you to inherit The Will of Fire."

"Will of Fire?" Sakura repeated and Hiruzen smiled at her.

"I'll teach you about that later, now then let's begin show we?"

"Hai, Sensei."

Sarutobi took Sakura and the two begin, he first taught her the difference when fighting a person who used Bushins. He had her create two copies giving herself three and ordered her to have them run at him. Sakura did so as they charged at him and he just paused and waited no concern until the real Sakura came at him and he sidestepped her and she lost her footing.

"How'd you know that was the real me?" She asked as she picked herself up.

"I can tell but judging your facial expressions, you became more nervous as you approached as the others didn't." He said as he explained it to her. "Also there's a key flaw in The Bushin Jutsu and that is your shadow."

Sakura looked down and saw it and she didn't understand until she looked at the others and noticed. "They don't have one."

"Good observation, as they are not solid they are not real, merely an Illusion and lack a shadow to do so. It is common for messengers to be in fact Bushins that were sent to deliver them."

"But what about Naruto's Kage Bushin, or The Mizu Bushin? I saw them attack and land hits." She asked him recalling it.

"True as more chakra was put into creating them, thus making them more solid than regulars but they can only take minimal damage before they are dispersed. I suppose it is possibly to create one that can last a whole fight and take and trade blows with a real person but doing so requires much and would exhaust your chakra supplies." He informed Sakura.

"I see."

"Now enough talk, let's continue."

The two continued on doing exercises and Sarutobi observing how she did Academy level Jutsus which she had the handle of. During the training he would spout out random questions to her as they did and Sakura managed to answer each one correctly as her knowledge and information was accurate having placed in the top females for a reason.

However as they continued Sarutobi saw a flaw that became more and more glaring as they went on and had to be dealt with.

Her hair…Sakura's long pink locks were getting in the way as she constantly had to adjust it or get it out of her face.

Looking on as she ran her hand through her long hair again, Sarutobi knew that that had to go and fast. "Sakura," He called out. "Come at me, we are going to spar." He ordered her much to her surprise.

"W-What? Spar? Sensei I can't fight you, I'd get killed." She protested

"I'll be holding back on you and won't hit you very hard if at all. I want to gauge your fighting skills for myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now fight!" He commanded her and Sakura took a gulp and ran at him and threw a fist. Sarutobi stopped it easily only using one finger to block it. "Predictable." He chastised her and shoved her backwards. Sakura moved around trying to figure out the best plan of attack as he stood there nonchalantly and ran at him and threw a kick which he leaned his body to the side to avoid. "Is that the best you can do?" Sakura frowned trying to figure something out and backed up and ran at him and moved as if to punch him with her right arm only to shift and attack with her left but Sarutobi casually dodged it. "Too obvious." He said shaking his head. "If you're not taking this seriously, I suppose its my turn then." He said and went on the attack surprising Sakura.

"Y-You said you wasn't going to fight back!" Sakura protested as she attempted to evade.

"I Lied." Sarutobi told her and continued on, as he did he spoke

"A Ninja is a master of his surroundings and knows that anything can be used as a weapon against a foe, even an opponent's own body." He told her as he tripped her up making her stumble as he kept on her not giving her a moment to rest. "And they also know what can be used against them as well." He said as he brought his knee up and caught Sakura in the stomach knocking the wind out of her.

"Your hair is a hindrance and liability," He said as he threw soft by his standard punches and kicks at her and Sakura tripped and fell over herself trying to avoid them. "You've concerned yourself too much with it and its hindering you."

"Plenty of other shinobi I have seen with long hair, even longer than mine." Sakura said as she tried to block and dodge the attacks. Just because he was going easy on her didn't mean the attacks if they hit her weren't going to hurt her

"That's because unlike you," Sarutobi told her as he continued on not letting up for even a second forcing her on the defensive at all times. "They have been trained and know how to prevent people from grabbing it or using it to their advantage against them." He said to her.

Sakura dodged and blocked as best she could, yelping as she managed to dodge one and threw a punch at him but he blocked it with his forearm and kicked up dirt in her face catching her off guard as she was blinded.

Sarutobi disappeared in a flash and was behind her leaving her utterly defenseless to attacks.

He reached and grabbed her hair and pulled hard making Sakura cry out. "Quit, let go!" She shouted as he was pulling harder and harder on her hair yanking her head like yesterday with Anko.

"If you cannot get out from something as simple such as this, then you are wasting your and my time." Sarutobi told her as he looked on. "Fight Sakura! Fight, if you want to prove yourself to everyone and yourself." He told her.

Sakura brought her hands up to try and pry his fingers apart but it added more pressure making her head snap back almost giving her a case of whiplash with how much force he was using. She tried elbowing him but couldn't reach him.

It didn't seem as if she could break free as any attempt to do so ended in failure.

(Ah! I can't get free, unless I…)

Her hands suddenly dropped to her side as she stopped struggling, looking as if to Sarutobi as if she had given up on him.

Unknown to him she reached into her pouch and pulled out a kunai.

Sakura slashed behind her with the kunai, the kunai sliced off the hair that Sarutobi was holding her by, cutting it off at the neckline and moved away from him and turned around holding the blade.

Sarutobi looked on scrutinizing her his eyes narrowed before he suddenly smiled. "Well done!" He complimented her.

"Huh?"

"Beauty and looks are the last things a ninja should concern themselves with in their training." Sarutobi said to her. "By cutting your hair just now, you have realized that and know that they don't matter."

"All that was to make me do that?" She asked as she had cut the hair off she had grown out to match against with Ino. "Wouldn't just taking me to a barber been more practical and easy to do?" Sakura asked and Sarutobi let out a chuckle.

"Come, it's after noon and I'm getting hungry. Lunch is on me." He told her as he began to walk back to the village and Sakura followed her sensei. She brought a hand up to run it through her hair but stopped when she felt it come up short.

"Where are we going, Ichiraku's?" Sakura asked almost expecting him to say yes as that was Naruto's favorite spot but he shook his head as he had something else in mind as they came to the village and they were soon at a restaurant

The restaurant was ran by Chouji's family and the smell of many well cooked meals filled the air luring patrons in to come in and eat as they entered.

"Just a sec, Ah! Hokage-sama," Chouza Akimichi the father of Chouju said as he turned and saw him and bowed his head respectively. "Please come on in, sit wherever you wish, anything special you want I can fix in a jiffy." He said seeing opportunity as people seeing the Hokage here would come in as well and that would increase business and money.

"That won't be necessary, we'll be having the buffet." He said and placed Ryo down paying for the meal.

"Of course, help yourselves."

Sakura got a plate and made herself a salad, putting a different variety of vegetables on it and some cottage cheese and returned to the table and sat down and got ready to eat.

"Here," Sarutobi said and put a plate containing ribs smothered in barbeque sauce in front of her.

"But I already have enough." Sakura said motioning to her salad.

"You need meat," Sarutobi informed her. "Meat is good for building protein and muscle mass in your body, you can't get that from just only eating vegetables, although a good balance of both groups will benefit you. Make sure you eat everything on your plates." He told her as he went to get his own.

Sakura looked on and getting her knife and fork cut part of a rib and put it in her mouth as she began to eat.

Sarutobi watched on having returned as she did, the girl trying not to get messy from the ribs. It reminded him of a young girl he saw once seated there, eating politely only to get her face knocked into her plate by her wild and rambunctious teammate and she in rage would attack him whilst he and the third teammate watched on at their antics. A bittersweet memory…

It took a while but Sakura finally managed to get it all down and she felt sick to her stomach from it as she hadn't eaten that much in a long time as she had watched her figure and how much she ate as her face was covered in sauce.

"I suppose you won't be wanting dessert then?" Sarutobi inquired finishing smoking his pipe his own empty platters in front of him.

"Bleah," Sakura replied in disgust as eating more was the last thing she wanted to do as she wiped her mouth clean and finished her water.

"Sakura, without looking around, how many people are now in here not counting the cooks or staff?" Sarutobi suddenly asked and that caught her off guard. She sat up and listened to the sounds of people chatting in the booths in front and behind them and those eating and their footsteps as they went about and thought about how many were in here when they had entered and had joined or left while they had been here.

"Twelve." She said thinking that was it

"Close, there's thirteen, one went into the bathroom before I asked you but you did well. There was nine here before so more have come in whilst we ate. Even when eating you need to keep your awareness around your surroundings and who's around you. Two of them also happen to be ANBU bodyguards who are assigned to protect me whenever I go out."

"Is everything a test with you?" Sakura asked and he smiled at her.

"Come, we've been here long enough, it's time to continue." He said and stood up out of the booth and Sakura joined him as they exited the restaurant.

As they went they heard an outburst and saw Naruto nearby. The blonde orange clad boy was on the rooftops and he was with the grandson Konohamaru, the two having a mock fight and throwing balloons filled with paint at one another and different colored paint was all over their bodies.

Whilst a small crowd had gathered and watched, Ebisu had shown up and was yelling at the two for the ruckus they had caused only for them to team up and thrown them at him.

Whilst The Sandaime was amused, Sakura wasn't. "I swear he's so annoying at times." She complained and he turned to look at her.

"Do you dislike him?" He asked her.

"No, I've gotten to tolerate him and enjoy his company but his antics and behavior he has such as that gets on my nerves."

Hiruzen smiled sadly at her which caught her off guard. "There is much about Naruto you don't know about, stuff that only recently he himself has learned." He said and she looked at him in confusion. "Naruto has more to show and offer to Konoha than anyone realizes, the boy has something special inside of him, call it an Old Man's intuition but he has the makings of someone very special that everyone shall soon see."

Sakura looked at him and back at the paint covered boy who was laughing his head off. She didn't see it…

The two continued on as Sarutobi taught her various exercises for her to do in her spare time or when she had the day off.

It wasn't anything fancy he was teaching her, or some big secret technique that only a scant few knew about and were entrusted with their lives to hold. It was just that one could figure out by yourself without even thinking about it. Even the simplest matter that you do without even thinking about it could be training. Some may believe that the path to power and greatness was by unlocking a hidden power within and creating a devastating move but Sarutobi didn't think that way. A ninja who took small and reasonable steps at a time in their progress and settled themselves with learning what was needed instead of what they wanted to know and learned one D class Jutsu and mastered it before moving on to the next level, would become more stronger faster than those who attempted to obtain power regardless the cost or if they were prepared to take that step. Many a ninja had learned a move he was not yet ready to handle and had wrecked his body upon using it in their folly when a move that was easier to learn and capable of handling would've been more beneficial to use instead.

They went on and the day passed coming into afternoon and soon the time was almost up.

"I believe a final training exercise for the day is required before I send you home to rest, and I have something special in mind for it." Sarutobi said to her. "One that will test your agility and awareness."

"What is it?" Sakura asked and The Hokage bit his thumb drawing a bit of blood and began doing hand symbols preparing a Jutsu.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Sarutobi shouted as he slammed his palm to the ground and a cloud of smoke appeared as he drew upon his summon contract that he had.

Five small monkeys appeared, each one the same size but with different colored fur. They hopped and hollered around excitedly and Hiruzen smiled at how playful they were as they stood before them and he kneeled down to level and stroked their heads. "They are going to be your partners for this last exercise."

"So what am I suppose to do? Am I going to have to chase and capture them one by one?" Sakura asked thinking it was going to be like chasing after that demon cat from before as he stood up.

"Actually," Hiruzen replied. "I am going to have them throw rocks and sticks at you and you're going to have to dodge them."

"What?!" She shouted as her eyes widened at what she had been told

"And start!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Owie! OW!"

A/N: If you have ideas, or suggestions, please feel free to submit them. I'm always open to ideas from my readers.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura huffed and puffed catching her breath as she ran, the pinkette was seen running through the grass field.

A sleigh is seen and she was pulling it behind her as ropes was tied around her shoulders to pull it with. She was to ran and pull and drag the sleigh with her as she did, putting a burden on her so that she had to use her muscles to pull it, the additional weight had burdened her at first but she had eventually managed to increase her speed as she ran and pulled the sleigh along.

She continued to run, sweat on her forehead and jerked ahead and turned her head and saw that it was stuck and wasn't budging. "C'mon!" She said prying on the ropes trying to tug it loose. After a few tries she managed to get it free and resumed her run.

The pink haired girl kept on running, pulling the sleigh until she saw someone in the distance who was waiting for her.

She kept on running until she passed him and he hit the button on the stop watch.

"Hmm, half a minute faster than yesterday's. Progress is progress." Sarutobi said as he had given her the task to run and pull the sleigh as it was an exercise she was making her do. Sakura undid the straps around her shoulders as she panted and heaved catching her breath and wiping sweat off her body. "Here." He said as he held out a canteen of water.

Sakura took the offered canteen and took a long drink from it. Her body was sore from the training, but not as bad as it had been aching when she got home from when she had first started a week ago as she had stayed in the tub for half an hour with how stiff she felt when she got home as her body was gradually getting used to this and working with him.

Sarutobi had not been making her do things he knew she could not do, as starting out he was settling with tasks and training techniques she could fulfill. Starting to teach her how to use chakra to increase her strength so she could pull the sleigh with little difficulty while her body developed muscle and strength. Sakura was starting to make progress and come along with proper eating and lessons he had taught her that she had learned.

"I believe its time for you to learn your Element Sakura." He spoke up after she finished drinking.

"Element?" Sakura asked him looking on.

"Aye, see which of the Five Chakra Elements are most suited for you. Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Lightning one of them is that which you can use those that suit you." He said and produced a small piece of paper and held it before her. "Take this and imbue a small portion of your chakra into it, depending how it reacts, we will see that which you are most suited for."

Sakura took it as she had not expected to learn her chakra element so early. "Are you sure I'm ready, what if its wrong?"

"Indeed, it is better to learn it sooner since you have no distinct clan fighting styles and these are never incorrect."

Sakura held it in her hands and focused upon it and began to imbue her chakra sending it into the paper. At first nothing happened to it, but it suddenly began to shift and the paper before her eyes began to wrinkle and crumble up and disappeared into nothingness.

"Earth," The Sandaime confirmed upon witnessing it. "Your chakra element is Earth and that is The Jutsu in which you shall specialize in when you start to learn them."

Sakura lifted her head up. "So does that mean I can summon rocks or something?"

"Yes, but it also means if you are skilled enough you can create sinkholes and giant walls as well. Masters of Earth Style and Release Jutsu can even create a suit of armor to wear into battle from it." He said and Sakura's eyes widened at what she had just been told she could do if she trained hard enough. "As for your teammates, I suspect that Sasuke's is Lightning not Fire like Kakashi believes despite The Uchihas' having long specialized in Fire Jutsu, whilst Naruto, it would not surprise me if his is Wind or Water with how wild and hyper he can become at a minutes' notice. And while we are on the topic of Jutsu, its time you learn your first one." He said and reached into his vest and pulled out a Yellow Scroll, Sakura peeked and saw four other different colored scrolls as well as if he had them on hand for whatever element she was going to get. He held the scroll containing the Jutsu for her.

"This, is called Earth Style: Hidden Wall." He told her as he gave it to her. "It is a C Class Jutsu that when a ninja needs to hide when on the run can summon a wall to be behind and away from prying eyes. Running into an alleyway or cave and casting it will just make any pursuer or anyone who's been following you suspiciously believe that the place ends there and it's a dead end unaware of it blocking them."

"It can also be used for meetings when you don't want to be seen talking also? And as well to block attacks?" Sakura asked and he nodded his head. "So I'm to learn it by tomorrow?"

"No, by Thursday."

"What, three days from now?"

"Yes, you've been working hard and have progressed well since we started. I want you to take these next few days off to learn the move and rest as you've earned it but I trust you'll do some exercises on your own and won't just laze about."

"Of course, Sensei." Sakura said as she bowed her head to him hoping to learn the Jutsu when she met up with him again.

"Good, I'll see you then, enjoy the rest of the day." He told her as he left.

Sakura departed as well as she headed home holding the scroll in hand and unfurled it and looked at the symbols required to make it work.

The next day, Sarutobi is seen at his desk and stroked his chin as he looked on at the report before him as he read that his spies and men had gathered.

A new type of Drug stimulant had been made and was being dealt around in The Black Market, one that which enhanced a person's skills and abilities for a burst of time, increasing their awareness and perception at a faster rate, seeing things seemingly happen in fast forward. Word had it that before his untimely demise that ended his tyranny, Gato among other underhanded methods, had been a handler in its production and selling it was a potentially dangerous weapon to be used. Bandits and Criminal Ninjas had been discovered using it for attacks and robberies, the guards and victims no match for the unexpected item they were carrying and using.

Sarutobi knew that this had to be stopped and he had read in the report that there was word that a meeting was to take place between a supplier and an potential customer in The Land of Fire. It unsettled him to think it was happening so close to Konoha so he knew he had to take action regarding this and. Once it was figured out where it was taking place and who it was that the buyers were for it, he could send Elite Ninja in to apprehend and destroy the drug.

He pressed a button on the radio com on his desk and spoke into it. "Bring me Team 7, I have a mission for them to take." He ordered as he felt it was time to test their abilities after what had happened.

Shortly afterwards, Sakura is seen in the building and heading to the waiting room as she had received a message to come here.

She turned the knob and entered the room and saw two figures there already.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! It's been a while!" Naruto said with a beaming smile to her as he saw her enter.

"Yeah it has been a while since we last saw one another." Sakura replied to him as she hadn't seen her team or been with them since before she had been chosen by The Sandaime. "How have you been?"

"I'm good! Been training and working hard, how have you been?" He said and noticed that her hair was shorter now as it had been cut.

"I'm well." Sakura said and she looked ahead and saw another person there and her smile faded as she looked on at the figure who hadn't regarded her. "Hello, Sasuke." Sakura said plainly to him as Sasuke Uchiha was seated there.

Naruto stopped and turned his head to look at her at what he just heard. That was it? No Sasuke-kun, no affection, no running up to hug him or ask him out on a date nothing? There was nothing in her voice just emptiness it seemed like when she spoke to him. (What's gotten into her?) He thought to himself at what just happened as that was nothing like the Sakura of old would say.

Sakura as she looked on recalled the hurtful words Sasuke had spoken to her, belittling and insulting her, claiming she stole that which should've gone to him when she had first encountered him. That which had opened her eyes and how he wasn't who she thought he was and her fantasies had deceived her as the Sasuke Uchiha in real life wasn't anything like the Sasuke Uchiha she had imagined.

Sasuke turned his head slightly to note her presence but didn't respond in any manner.

"Yo Sasuke, she said hello the least you could do is say hi back since we ain't been saying her lately." Naruto called out to him.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, it's alright." Sakura said to him and he looked at her.

"Ah, you're all here." A voice interrupted and they looked and saw Kakashi. "Team 7 back together again it seems." He said wistfully.

"What's the holdup, why are we here Sensei?" Sasuke asked him getting to the point.

"The Sandaime has sent a message to us, apparently he has a mission for us."

"Cool, just so long as it ain't that stupid cat again." Naruto remarked as they made their way and entered his room.

Sarutobi looked up from his desk and smiled at them all as they entered and Sakura smiled back at her sensei as they stood across the desk from him.

"I'm glad you came as quickly as possible, sorry for the unexpected announcment but I have a mission for you all. Are any of you familiar with Niigata?" He asked them and received no response. "It's about an hour or so north from Konoha, a small city but we have received word that something is going down there." Sarutobi said to them. "There's been talk of a new drug that's being utilized and a deal is believed to be taking place there I have learned. We need to find proof of it happening and that's where you all are coming in." He explained to them. "Your mission is to find out what's going on and if it is happening there and report back."

"But isn't this a bit much for us?" Sakura asked. "Finding out about an illegal drug seems a bit much for Rookie Genin."

"Perhaps but as young children, you have an advantage as most would disregard and overlook you because of your youth and ignore you which benefits you." Sarutobi said as more than once whether in the presence of kids, geishas or simple farmers loose lips would talk and go into detail unaware that they were babbling everything to what was in reality a spy and unknowingly provide them with much needed information. "You may overhear something important because of loose lips talking. If you manage to find anything out about the drug and where it's being dealt, report back to me and I'll have The ANBU intercept it. This is a B Class mission and requires stealth and listening in and staying out of line of sight. Naturally any antics that draw attention are frowned upon for this. Do you have any reservations about this?" He said and none of them spoke up. "Very well then, depart as soon as you are able."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Kakashi said respectfully and Team 7 exited the building and soon headed north to go to Niigata.

As they went Naruto walked beside the others his eyes darting over Sakura examining her, something was different about her. Her body was more toned and it looked like she had put on some weight, not fat but muscle it seemed like since he last saw her, and she had not flirted or even talked with Sasuke once the whole time as they went. Before you had to pry her off him to get her to stop interacting with Sasuke. He recalled the two arguing about something before he got to them a week ago.

" **Why are you even pretending to be friends with that girl?"** A voice snidely asked in his mind suddenly and Naruto recognized it.

(What do you want Kyuubi?) Naruto said mentally in his thoughts to The Nine Tailed Fox.

" **Wondering why you're wasting your time trying to associate with her?"**

(She's my friend, why wouldn't I?) Naruto said as he saw Kyuubi before him in his cell.

" **Hmph and here I thought you had at least half a brain, but I see I was wrong."** The Fox demon said to Naruto.

(If you're going to just sit there and grumble, do it privately. I got more important things to do.)

" **You're a fool brat, that girl stole what you feel is rightfully yours."** Kyuubi sneered at him. **"You want what she has, being that old fossil's student. You feel as though you should be it, not her or anyone else."**

(Sarutobi chose her fair and square, he selected her and she deserves it as much as anyone else.) Naruto remarked to him causing him to cackle

" **Fool, have you not ever heard that nice guys finish last?"** Kyuubi said in a mocking tone **"Those who take what they wish whenever they want it will outgrow the others. You should take what you want by force, make him train you. There are ways to do it, have him teach you instead, such as having the girl have an unexpected encounter with a collapsing building she so happens to be under."**

(Shut your damn mouth Kyuubi!) Naruto shouted at him at what he was daring to suggest he'd do. (Leave me the hell alone you bastard fox!)

Kyuubi let out a dark laugh and disappeared into his cell and Naruto found himself back with his team.

"Naruto, you know what our priorities are?" Kakashi asked him as he came back.

"Uh, yeah, we go to the place and see if we find anyone suspicious and if they are up to anything involving that drug." Naruto quickly said and Kakashi slowly nodded. He had witnessed him zone out there for a moment as if something had come over him.

The group made their way without any incidents and soon came to Niigata which was a average sized city in the Land of Fire.

"Alright then, we have our orders." Kakashi said to them as they were in the center of I want you all to go and scout the perimeter for anything or anyone that's out of place." Kakashi said as he gave the group orders "Keep your ears open all of you, if they are actually here, we can't afford to miss out on finding when they are doing it." He said to them. "The minute you find anything or if I find something of interest, find a teammate or myself at once and let them know about it."

"Very well then." Sasuke said and headed left.

"Hey, Sasuke we could team up and cover more ground that way." Naruto called out.

"He's right Sasuke, four eyes are better than two." Sakura said as well.

"The more we are grouped together, the lesser chance we have of exploring all of this place and finding them." He called back to them and jumped onto a roof and disappeared. Naruto grunted at his aloof manner that he carried on him.

"He does raise a point," Kakashi said. "If you were all grouped together, you'd see more yes but if separate it won't take you as long to explore this place than the three and ran the chance of finding something higher.

"Ok then, Naruto I'll head to the right, you head south, I'll see you all later." Sakura said and departed and Naruto went his own way as they went.

Naruto looked around and thought he found something suspicious as a guy was being secretive and shifty, but all it turned out to be was an adult book that he had that Naruto was embarrassed to find out what it was when he swiped from him and returned it back to him without him noticing it had been stolen at all.

Naruto kept looking for over an hour but didn't find anything when his stomach suddenly grumbled as it was getting hungry as he had to skip going to Ichiraku's when he had gotten the message for the mission. "A little lunch won't hurt." He mused and went to one of the places and ordered a meal. They didn't have Ramen, but was told their Sushi and Rice Balls was good and ordered that and sat down and ate as he hungrily chowed down the meal.

A while later, Naruto was in one of the stalls in the bathroom doing his business.

As Naruto stood there finishing up and flushing it and got ready to go, the door to the bathroom suddenly opened and two men stepped in. He pulled his pants up over his waist getting ready to exit the stall when he heard them speak up.

"So you're the one he sent?" A voice said

"I'm the one that makes sure what you have is legit and there's no funny business." The second person in there said to him, they checked to make sure they were the only ones in the restroom making sure no one else was in it with them.

"Not here, too many people that can listen in and overhear or come in if we do it now. There's a place in town we can discuss it privately where no one can show up."

"Alright then." The other said and the two left, unaware that they had been listened in on.

Naruto hanging in the stall so his feet wasn't visible let out a quick breath and fell down and rushed to the door looking to find them. Their tone of voice made it clear they were discussing something important. He opened it and ran through the tavern heading to the door but collided with someone tripping him up and looked and saw who he knocked into as that had got his attention.

"Oof! Stupid brat, watch where you're going!" The shades wearing man shouted at him and Naruto recognized that voice as the man from in the bathroom.

"Sorry,"

"Get lost before I smack you around!" He shouted at Naruto

"Ignore the brat," The other person who's voice Naruto also recognized from the bathroom said and Naruto saw him and he was a Ninja, but from a village he didn't recognize. "Get out of here kid." The man said to him and Naruto didn't waste any time in doing so.

Naruto hastily exited the restaurant and went. He looked for Kakashi or any member of his team as he found something out just now and soon saw one.

"Sakura!" He called out to her catching her attention.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" She asked him. "Where's the fire?"

"Sakura," Naruto said and took a deep breath to catch himself. "I managed to find something out, I overheard two guys talking about something near a restaurant and it sounded like a deal was going on. One of them was wearing shades and the other was a ninja from a village I didn't recognize. The two are going somewhere to discuss something, I'm betting those two have something to do with that drug!" He said to her. "They're not far from here and I bet I can find them and eavesdrop on what they are doing."

"Wait, Naruto I should go instead." Sakura said surprising him a bit at what she said.

"What? But why?"

"If they've seen you before, they are probably suspicious about you and keeping an eye out for you to make sure. It'd be too risky if you went and got spotted by them. I'll go and find them and see if you are correct." Sakura told him.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked a bit hesitate to let her go off by herself.

"Yes, you find the others and let them know what's going on while I go look for them. Hopefully they aren't too far from here or haven't left."

"…Okay." Naruto said after a beat. "Good luck and be careful."

"I will," Sakura said and they went in different directions. Sakura went on heading towards where Naruto had come from. She checked signs of where they had gone after reaching the restaurant and kept moving.

Luck was with her as she saw two men who matches their description and they were going down a run down section of the city that few went to.

Keeping them in sight she moved ahead so gain a distance from them and cut corners heading to an alleyway moving up further ahead and as she came to an exit, stopped and waited. She looked out and saw them approaching and coming this way as this was an opportunity to spy on them.

Sakura took a deep breath and began to do hand symbols as she cast The Jutsu as she tapped into her chakra focusing so not to risk messing up as she had to do this right. "Earth Style: Hidden Wall Jutsu." She said and she was covered up by a wall that blended in with the alleyway hiding her.

She listened closely as she heard footsteps and the two came to a stop. Making sure no one was around unaware of the Jutsu they were against the two began to discuss their business. The shades man reached into his jacket and from the vest pocket pulled out a small vial and swirling in it was a pale liquid and handed it to him.

"Is this it?" The ninja said as he held the item to make sure he wasn't being deceived.

"The legit deal, that vial contains it. This is premium I tell you, stuff you ain't gonna find anywhere else. Your boss wants it right and how many of them is he wanting?

"Eight cases containing them like we agreed upon before." The Shinobi said.

"Yes, but I want forty thousand Ryo for it in exchange." The dealer said to them causing the other to scowl.

"What? The deal was for twenty thousand." He protested.

"I've changed my mind, I want forty thousand." The dealer said as he was wanting more money doubling his price.

"You're not in the position to barter." The ninja accused him

"And neither are you," The man said and Sakura could feel him smirking. "If your boss wants it, he has to pay up like everyone else."

"I could just kill you and take it all for free." The ninja threatened him warningly

"What good will that do you? Only I know where the stuff is stashed at as its nowhere near here or in this place. Kill me and you'll lose his supplier and I'm sure he'll be real happy about that." He said to the ninja.

"Twenty Five Thousand, that's our offer." The ninja said to him.

"Thirty Three, you can even keep that vial for yourself free of charge."

"Twenty-Seven, that's how high as I'll go."

Sakura listened in as a stalemate had been met as both were silent.

"Very well then," The Dealer said backing down and agreeing to the offer. "Meet me tonight around eleven in The Entertainment District of this place and we'll make the deal and exchange."

"He'll meet you there personally. Don't be late and keep him waiting." The ninja said and departed taking the vial with him.

Sakura looked on as only one person had left as the other was still there. She had learned valuable information and know knew where it was happening and it needed to be reported to Konoha, but she couldn't make a move until the other one left as well who still remained.

Sakura held her breath tightly, not daring to even blink as she stood there hoping and praying that they wouldn't suspect anything. She stood there like a statue doing everything in her power to not tremble or even twitch.

After seconds that seemed like hours, she heard the sound of footsteps and the person walked away and the sound of them faded as they left but she didn't make a move until she was sure they were gone and not coming back.

Sakura dispersed The Wall and stepped out and looked around to make sure he or the other wasn't around before she broke off into a fast run. The pinkette running as fast as her feet would go as she did, not stopping until she encountered the others.

"Sakura!" Kakashi said as she recovered her breath as Naruto had told him about what had happened and what she was doing which he had been against not expecting her to pull it off. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I managed to find out what they are doing," Sakura informed him "A trade is being made tonight at eleven in The Entertainment District with them."

"I see," Kakashi noted. "That's what we need then."

"So what are we going to do? Go in there and bust some heads and stop them?" Naruto said slamming a fist into a palm eagerly but Kakashi shook his head no in response.

"Our mission is a success, we are done here. I can send a message to The Hokage with my ninken and let him know about it and The ANBU can apprehend him and stop the trade from happening and get the drugs."

"So, what do we do now?" Sakura asked.

"We go home." Kakashi said as they had fulfilled the task they had been given by The Hokage completing the mission. "Good job, Sakura and Naruto." He said praising them as it was a success and he had been surprised Sakura had been the key to completing it having found out the information.

Kakashi sent a Messenger Dog to Sarutobi who received it and knowing the coordinates of what was happening assembled a task force of ANBU to the city to stop it.

The mission went off without a hitch as knowing where the deal was going to be made and taking place, ANBU disguising themselves as vendors and geishas, hid that night and waited in the area. When the man had showed up with the case containing the drug to make the exchange, they went into action and surrounded him revealing themselves and trapped him. Left with no choice he held his arms up and gave up the drugs and was arrested and they were confiscated. They did not find the person who was to purchase them but seeing how they had the one who was distributing it, knew that it was

It was later that night before he went to bed that Sarutobi received The Message of how the mission was a complete success and he smiled as he read it as there would be no more of it being dealt in The Land of Fire. He was quite pleased how The Mission had went and proud that they pulled it off without any incidents. A month ago he never would've thought about assigning them it.

Unknown to The Sandaime or anyone involved in it however, the one who was to receive it had been in the area and had watched it unfold and saw the ANBU apprehend and arrest it, having sensed their presence before hand when they arrived and took their positions and stayed out of sight and looked on watching

The person was now on the rooftops gazing down

The figure was cloaked in heavy robes and was wearing a Kabuki Theater mask over their head hiding the face not even showing their eyes as they looked on as The ANBU took him.

They were of Konoha, always a seemingly constant thorn in their side they managed to detect them from and this was a setback, but only a minor one. With the vial they had gotten they could easily discover the ingredients used in its process and make the drug on their own in months time and use it for their own purposes they had.

Departing, the figure left as soon their plans would be put into place.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Sandaime, sat at his desk doing paperwork. The Hokage of Konohagakure reading forms and filling them out when a knock came at his door. "Come in." He commanded and the door opened.

In stepped a man who had his head covered up and had scars on his face from years of battles and close encounters.

"Ibiki," Sarutobi asked The Inquisitor of Konoha who had been tasked with extracting the information. "What have you found out?"

"From what I learned, it's called Pink Eye." Ibiki Morino said to him and placed a vial containing the liquid on the desk before him.

"Pink Eye?" Sarutobi repeated and Ibiki nodded.

"Don't let the name fool you Sir, this stuff is pretty nasty. You insert it into your body with a syringe and it enhances your senses and strength for a period, the world around you seems to go in half speed whilst you are at full meaning you see things happen before it does and can react to it. It also has a side effect of turning your eyes pink for the duration, hence the name." Ibiki explained with all the info he had gotten from interrogation. "Use it before you go into battle against an unsuspecting opponent and their in for a nasty surprise as you can see what they are up to and where their attacks are coming from."

"A weapon that can be used to cause much havoc, I can see why there are many buyers for it and look to get it for their own purposes." The Sandaime looking at the vial with disdain.

"Yeah and of course he gave them one vial for free, so someone out there has the stuff and can potentially reproduce it if they know the ingredients and are smart enough." Ibiki told him causing The Sandaime to shake his head.

"The things men do, the ninja who got it was someone from an unknown village and bore no hitai-ate or marking distinguishing him, so that means it could be one of the Five Villages, a minor village looking for an advantage to get ahead or a common missing nin turned bandit. We must find wherever more of this is being produced and put a stop to it."

"Of course," Ibiki replied to him.

"This may seem like your average Black Market drug run but something tells me that this is something more," Sarutobi said as he had a hunch about this, a hunch he wasn't liking. "After I train Sakura tomorrow, I'll need to have my spy network look into this."

"You're still training her?" Ibiki murmured to himself a bit of surprise in his voice. "Very well sir, with luck we can find out just who's wanting this and put a stop to their crazy plans. I'll take my leave." He said and bringing his hands up to form a seal disappeared from the room.

The next day…

"Quicker! Quicker!" Sarutobi shouted barking commands at Sakura who was on the move as their training had picked up from where they had left off.

She was once again doing her least favorite exercise, dodging rocks and sticks from The Sandaime's monkey summons but her speed and agility had increased and her reflexes had boosted as she dodged the tossed items from the five monkeys as thus far, not one had hit her yet. The pinkette moved about as one flew past her shoulder she avoided as she grunted as she used her chakra to boost her speed

The Sandaime looked on at her watching her move as her reflexes and evasiveness due to it were becoming her greatest strength thus far as she dodged one thrown at her from behind without even looking her instincts kicking in which made him nod in approval and a slight smile formed on his face when she cast The Hidden Wall Jutsu to block them as she was learning fast.

"That's enough for now." He called out after some time had passed and the monkeys some which were in the midst of throwing stopped and put them down and stood side by side. "You're all dismissed." He said and the quintet disappeared in a poof of smoke and he joined his apprentice handing her a towel to wipe the sweat off which she took from him.

A short while later, Sakura is seen striking and parrying blows against a training doll the Genin using her arms and legs against it to hit it and block the counter strikes. She had on a pair of black fingerless gloves on her hands to protect them, having been advised to do so by him when she was attacking and sparring.

It had been a little over two weeks and already the signs of improvement were showing on Sakura as her body was becoming honed and muscles were slowly starting to develop on her frame as before their had been little on her figure due to poor choices. It was a good start but Sakura still had a long way to go before she could be considered a true ninja as work still needed to be done. The first tasks he had undertaken was to build up her stamina so she didn't tire out easily as she had been prone to doing so before, then after building it up and having her put on weight regarding muscle and strength, he began to teach her techniques.

Although she no longer had the fangirl moniker she once had having discarded it and being better off since doing so, Sarutobi was concerned of it being a growing trend amongst the new generation of Shinobi. Ino Yamanaka was the same way Sakura had been and it stunned him that Inoichi had not taken his daughter aside and tell her that that behavior was irrational and would not do her any good as a Kunoichi. It was a worrying trend, people who were caught up in the romantic dream of what they thought being a ninja was all about being under prepared for the real world and the consequences of it. It was self destructive that behavior was.

"Remember Sakura, your element is Earth." He said to her later on as she took deep breaths and focused on her chakra as she was practicing her kata as she moved her arms and body about. "You are at one with the soil and the ground, utilize it and know that you can shape the terrain around you if you wished, and can make the ground raise up or sink at your command." The Sandaime informed her as before her was a Bushin of his that she was practicing on.

Sakura opened her eyes and making symbols and slammed both of her fists into the ground, a mound of earth rose up from the ground in front of her and she drew her leg back and kicked it hard and it shattered turning into raining debris that hit the Bushin and caused it to poof and dispel on contact.

"Well done!" Sarutobi complimented her as she had learned and accomplished her first offensive jutsu. She had learned and done one of both offense and defense. Sakura smiled back at him proud of herself at having successfully done it

"Belladonna, Wolfsbane and that's Night shade." Sakura said as she looked on at the flowers before her on the stump that were poisonous making him nod his head as she was correct. He wasn't just working on increasing her body strength and muscles, but also her mind as a ninja fought with the mind and Sakura was very knowledgeable when it came to subjects

"Indeed, and in battle these three can be a ninjas best friend with the effects of poison they have as one scratch from a kunai tipped with it is all that it needs to enter the system." Sarutobi told her. "And Medics are fond of using them in battle as well, which may suit you." He said and picked up one of the night shade berries in his fingers. "One of the training exercises they undertake is to eat a poisonous berry and gradually have their body develop an immunity to it over time until it no longer affects them and after doing so, take one and spit the poison out right in their opponents faces. First and foremost is whenever you are in a battle is to be pragmatic and utilize whatever it takes to give you an advantage. Unlike Samurai, we are not bound by a code and its because of that is why Shinobi have survived and thrived over the years." He explained to her and she nodded her head.

"While you are showing improvement, I feel as though for you the fighter role may not be the best choice for you Sakura. Not everyone is meant to be a fighter and in the thick of battle. Perhaps a Medic and the healing arts will be the best choice for you."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm, to be a medic requires good chakra control which you possess, out of the best of your class thus you easily mastering tree walking and your progress thus far in water walking." He said as one of the lessons he taught her was to walk on water and she had managed to take a few steps thus far in it. "Medics are a valuable asset and it was decreed that at least one member of a team possess knowledge of it. It won't do you any good if get injured and none of you have a clue about the body or how to tend to wounds now would it?"

"Right, I've read that Medic Nins are capable of restoring blindness in eyes and other losses such as paralysis, is that true that they can do that Sensei?"

"Yes, that is indeed possible," Hiruzen confirmed to her. "But only for great medics of training such as The Mistress of Slugs, Tsunade. Or my wife who was also one."

"Your wife?"

"Biwako, she was my wife and the mother of Asuma. She passed away years ago, shortly before you were born." He told her

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Sakura said as she never heard him speak about his wife before.

"Don't be, death is just another part of life we all take eventually and I'm afraid that her time came before mine." He said with a sad smile to Sakura. "But I know she's hadn't passed on fully yet, she's waiting, waiting patiently for me to join her so we can pass onto the world beyond this one together. We enjoyed many wondrous decades together and I don't regret any of my memories I made with her." Sarutobi said fondly recalling his time he had spent with his beloved wife.

"I suppose that's enough for today, it's after five. You are dismissed." He told Sakura.

"But sir, I can still go, I can train a little longer with you."

"Ha ha, its good but rest is important for a ninja. You've done well today and I'll see you tomorrow were we'll pick off where we left off, understood?"

"Hai, Sarutobi-sama." Sakura said bowing her head and turned and left.

Sakura headed down the streets heading towards home. She looked and saw Ino out of the corner of her eye but she disappeared behind a building before Sakura could say anything. She hadn't interacted with the blonde in some time, not since she had been selected by him and Ino's voice was heard all throughout the village when he had.

The two rivals for Sasuke's affection, well now Ino was vying for it since Sakura had changed her opinion on him were at once close friends but because of that silly feud had hated one another. Looking back Sakura wondered if it was all worth it.

"Well, well, well." A snide voice said catching her attention. "If it isn't worthless forehead girl." The voice said jeering at her and she remembered it. Sakura turned her head in the direction at which it was coming from and saw someone there. It was a girl around her age.

The girl had black hair and cruel smug eyes which seemingly took enjoyment in others misery as she looked on at Sakura.

"Ami," Sakura said as she frowned as they knew one another

The two had history, unfriendly history. Ami was one of those and the ringleader of the bullies who would mercilessly pick on and taunt Sakura when she was young everyday. Ino had put a stop to it but the grudge remained since then.

"What are you doing forehead girl?" Ami said in a mocking tone. "Trying to pretend that you're a ninja?" She asked. "I'm surprise you are one considering how wide that forehead of yours is and anyone can see it coming, I guess they needed a decoy." She said taunting her as she stepped forward.

Sakura looked on at her as Ami stared at her smugly. "What a joke you are, a total loser who no one would ever want to be seen with, its amazing they put you on a team and they didn't refuse to be seen with you."

Sakura narrowed her eyes

"Are names the only thing you've ever learned to do?" Sakura said surprising her. "You really are pathetic, you can't fight, your not very intelligent and you have no idea of chakra control, I guess name calling is the only thing you have going for you, which goes to show how pitiful you really are and why you aren't a Kunoichi. But do whatever makes you feel better."

"What'd you say?" Ami said a bit surprise at how Sakura was acting.

"You gave up on being a ninja, you quit and dropped out." Sakura said looking on at her disdain in her eyes "I stayed despite what others said about and how they taunted me and I graduated and became a Kunoichi, nearly had my life ended before by Rogue Ninja as well with my life in danger. So in my eyes, the only loser I see is the person who's standing right before me." She told Ami.

"Y-You can't talk to me that way!"

"I can and I am," Sakura countered as she looked on at her. "You're nothing but trash Ami, pathetic trash who tries to convince herself she's something special when she's nothing lower than the worms in the dirt."

Ami in anger went to smack her but Sakura in part to her training she had undergone, blocked it easily surprising her with her right hand and her left hand reached out and smacked the wretched brat right across the face making her go backwards as a stinging print of her hand appeared on Ami's face.

She hadn't swung her fist at her, instead she had went for an open palm strike to humiliate and embarrass her.

"Don't ever bother or harass me ever again," Sakura said in a warning tone to her as she glared at her stunning Ami who turned and fled wanting nothing to do with her anymore.

Sakura watched her cowardly flee and continued on heading home.

While that was happening, Sarutobi was making his way. Although he could've just teleported back using a jutsu, he preferred taking a leisurely stroll. Even though he could've done without people giving him a wide berth as he walked past them. When he first became Hokage nearly thirty years ago, he found it amusing that they did and backed out of his way but now he found it annoying.

Sarutobi hated that people would do that, so what if he was The Sandaime and Hokage of the Village? What did it matter to him what his position or name was if he chose to get a breath of fresh air or step out for lunch? That gave them no reason to act as though if they got too close they would offend him somehow and kept their distance lest they be thrown into a dungeon. He thought little of caste systems and that those who were of distinguished names and clans could lord it over civilians and non clansmen and be treated as though they were somehow superior because of it, forgetting that they started from nothing as well.

Some might take advantage of it but he was never one to do so, lest he be turned into a Tengu for believing so. He did not take any special offers or accept any free meals, he paid full price just like everyone else who did and never accepted anything from anyone without having paid for it in return.

A slight thumping sound was heard catching his attention breaking his thoughts and Sarutobi turned his head as he heard it coming down an alleyway. Although it didn't concern him and had no reason to do so, he walked down it and saw someone there. Naruto was seen seated on a box and ball was in his hand, he would throw it at the wall in the alleyway and it would hit the wall and bounce back to him and he would catch it and do it again. A blank look was on his face as he did paying no attention to his surroundings.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" He asked him and Naruto turned his head now realizing he was there.

"Huh, Old Man what are you doing here?"

"I can say the same for you, bit of an odd training exercise you are doing." He said to him as he stood next to him.

"Not really training, just doing something to pass the time."

"Naruto, your emotions give you away," He told him as he wasn't playing any games with him and try to pry it out as he wanted to know what was up with him. "What's wrong?" He asked concern in his voice. Naruto looked at him and let out a short sigh.

"When Iruka-san passed me and I graduated, I thought this was going to be great as I wanted to be a ninja so bad, that this would be the first step towards people seeing me as something instead of 'that crazy kid who pulls pranks'. But things haven't really gone the way I planned."

"It takes time Naruto, no one becomes great overnight." He said in a comforting tone.

"I know, I understand that and I'm being patient and I've gotten tree walking down and my Bushins are great when I need help with chores and D Class missions, but it feels like I'm falling behind everyone else, that nothing's gonna change at this rate. I got The Kage Bushin, The Sexy Jutsu for whenever that hidden pervert shows up when I'm with Konohamaru, and that Thousand Years of Pain move which I'm sure is really gonna scare a lot of people."

"Is that all?" Sarutobi asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, that's all I really got other than the Kawarimi which everyone knows. Everyone else at least knows something else. Even Sakura's getting ahead of me it seems. I know its stupid to be so, but I'm jealous that she got the chance to be trained by you." Naruto said as he knew he was being foolish being envious at Sakura for what happened.

"Kakashi he usually devotes most of his time with Sasuke, Sakura's being trained by you, that leaves me with nothing, I got no one to help me out. Did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked him.

Sarutobi could see he was hurt emotionally over his lack of progress. Moreso than he had thought. He could tell that Naruto really wanted to be trained by him and was hoping to have been selected by him.

But he couldn't handle doing two students at his age, that's why he settled on one only, and it would be unfair to Sakura if he dropped her just so Naruto could be trained. And he had considered Naruto but there was reasons for not picking him primarily for the boys' safety and wellbeing right now with the way things are.

"Naruto, you've done nothing wrong, don't even think that it's somehow your fault." The Sandaime said to him comforting him. "You have your own talents and abilities and the world shall soon see them, I did not let Iruka pass you after the examination test because I didn't think you were talented enough to be a ninja, I had you be passed because I saw a great future in store for you with The Will of Fire." He told him and Naruto looked on at him.

"Keep your chin up," He said a warm smile on his face that drove away Naruto's sad frown "Even though its raining now, the sun always comes out in the end."

"But its not raining."

Hiruzen nearly face faulted at his remark. "Metaphor." He told him and stood up and walked away

Naruto, Sarutobi was convinced had his own path before him and would be a ninja that everyone would remember ages from now. But perhaps he could use a little help in the right direction.

An hour later, he was at his desk and standing before him was The Copy Nin of Konoha having been called to meet him.

"Kakashi," Sarutobi began. "When I put you in charge of Team 7 and chose you to be their Sensei, I made that choice despite others being as qualified as you because I believed that you would suit each one. Sasuke with his genetics, Sakura with her intelligence and Naruto with his determination and resolve And that it would be a sense of familiarity for you being with them." He told him. "And now I am curious if I made the right decision."

"I'm afraid I do not understand." Kakashi responded to him

"Kakashi, if one waters a tree more so than the others, that tree will grow wider and taller than all the others due to them not having gotten as much. And I'm afraid Sasuke has been given too much water by you." He told The Jonin. "Tomorrow will be the start of an important day for you and may affect your future."

"If you are done speaking in riddles, may I ask what you are wanting done tomorrow." Kakashi asked and The elderly ninja brought his hands together before his face.

"Sasuke will not be trained by you tomorrow, he will be sent on an excursion by himself, a solo mission to test himself and his abilities on his own. He'll be going on it to gauge how much he's learned and where he could improve, alone."

"But why is he going only by himself? Surely someone should go with him. As his Sensei I should be with him so to check his progress."

"He'll be monitored I assure you, I'll have men watch him from afar. As for you, you are going to spend the next weeks training your third student, Naruto Uzumaki."

Kakashi looked on at him. "I don't get what you mean, I've trained Naruto."

"Yes, but only in a limited basis and the bare minimum it seems. Just tree walking and teamwork drills you had him do but other than that what has he learned Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked him. "Naruto hasn't learned a single Jutsu or technique since he started with you, Kakashi why is it that Sasuke is so far ahead whilst Naruto is falling behind so rapidly? Sometimes the blame lies with the teacher for his students' shortcomings."

"You know that I'm the only one in the entire village who can train Sasuke with his Sharingan." Kakashi said in response. "I'm the only one here who can teach him."

"Yes, but surely you can take time out of the day to take Naruto aside and train him?" Sarutobi asked him. "He's your student Kakashi and he needs treatment and training just as much as Sasuke does, both him and Sakura had fallen far behind thanks to your lackluster efforts at teaching. He was excited at the prospect of learning under the famed Copy Nin. Surely you've noticed since I've started training her she's improved far more than anyone else expected? If you had submitted them for The Chunin Exams which are taking place next month earlier beforehand, I'm afraid I would deny it due to the state they were in as they weren't prepared for it and would likely die during it." He said to Kakashi shaking his head.

"Remember that there is no I in team Kakashi, a team must work together and be treated equally by their Sensei if they are to succeed. I understand why you wish to train Sasuke because of what happened before but you are missing out on the others who needed you as much as him. I am disappointed in you Kakashi, with what you have done regarding both of their training. Sasuke is no more important than they are regardless of his namesake and I thought that first lesson you taught them 'those who abandon their friends and teammates are worse than trash' you would not be exempt from. Is it because of The Kyuubi you've refused to train him?" Sarutobi asked him looking on.

Kakashi looked on at him his eye narrowing. "You know as well as I that has nothing to do with how I'm handling Naruto."

"Then you have zero excuses for why he hasn't progressed. The boy has talent but lacks guidance which he desperately needs right now in order to become a Ninja. All three would've been on equal footing if you had split the time and treated them fairly instead of taking Sasuke aside and teaching him your personal Jutsu while they are left with only minor hints and clues at what to do. I do not doubt you plan on teaching him The Chidori soon. Did you even know that Sakura displays an affinity for Earth Chakra Element? Or even told Naruto the true power of the Kage Bushin?" Sarutobi wanted to know but did not give him a chance to answer

"Starting tomorrow, you will take Naruto with you for the next four weeks and train him and teach him so he can begin to become a true ninja and actually learn to harness his chakra and power. If you do not, I will revoke and strip you of your Jonin status. Is that clear Kakashi?" He asked him.

"Yes sir."

"And another thing, Kakashi." Sarutobi told him. "Sooner or later, Naruto is bound to meet Akatsuki." Sarutobi said his voice turning grave.

"Akatsuki?" Kakashi said and alarm showed up in his face at what he just said. "What do they have against Naruto?" He said as he had heard rumors of this mysterious organization that wore black adorned with red clouds.

"They desire all nine of the Bijuu and seek to use them,." Sarutobi told him as his spy network had given him information on the motives of this dangerous group as they had been after jinchuurkis of other villages who held the Tailed Beasts. For what purpose he did not know. "They are a threat possibly greater than all the other enemies of Konoha, and word has it that Itachi Uchiha is a member of them!" He said sternly as other than a select few including himself, no one in Konoha knew about them as they were a shadowy group.

"But Naruto's just a kid," Kakashi protested.

"They won't care that he's only a child, and won't wait until he's capable of defending himself to try and kidnap him so they can extract The Fox from him." Sarutobi told him. "They'll get him the first chance they can while he's young and helpless, just one moment is all it takes!" He said and made a slashing motion with his hand as if wielding a knife.

This news was disturbing to Kakashi that they would come after him. "Well, what are we going to do?" He asked him.

"We'll do what's best for the boy." The Sandaime told him as he stood up. "That is why it is imperative that you train him." Sarutobi said to him. "Not next month, not a week from now, immediately."

"I understand sir." Kakashi said to him as he now knew the seriousness of the situation as he had made a costly mistake these past months and he had to fix it.

"Good, then I trust that you'll teach Naruto everything you know during this next month."

"Of course, I will not let you down." Kakashi responded and bowed his head and left the room.

Kakashi walked through the town heading home and passed Ichiraki's and saw Naruto inside stuffing his face full with ramen hungrily scarfing it down. The blonde was unaware of him looking on at him as he had dinner.

Kakashi stood there watching on at his student for standing there like a statue.

The next day, Naruto headed towards the training area for Team 7 and rubbed and stretched as he got ready for another day.

He arrived there soon but saw one person there already, but it wasn't Sasuke as The Uchiha was not there, instead it was someone else who was there waiting for him instead.

For the first time in his life, Kakashi Hatake was there at the time he said he would be there as he stood there and turned around and looked on at Naruto.

"Kakashi, what's going on?" Naruto asked him as this was out of the ordinary having never expected him after putting up with him not being there for hours before showing up. The masked ninja was quiet for a long period as they looked at one another student and teacher.

"…Come with me." He motioned and turned and walked off at a fast pace in the distance and Naruto looking on at his behavior moved to keep up with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura made her way to the place that Sarutobi had informed her that they would be meeting at today, a small book store instead of the usual training grounds that they had been going to. Telling her to meet him there for it.

As she went, she had a small sack she carried over her shoulder that was filled with berries that she had picked in the forests the other day.

She had learned how to forage and find food for herself when she was gone on missions that would mean long travels, because she wouldn't always be doing missions in towns and had to be able to take care of herself so she wouldn't go hungry if supplies went low and had been taught to skin animals she had caught with traps. It was simple to do and didn't needed to be expanded on as one of the lessons in The Academy was picking out which nuts or berries are suitable to eat and Kakashi had demonstrated to them beforehand how to skin a caught animal. She knew how to take care of herself in The Wild.

She now had a new addition to her outfit, black fingerless gloves that she was wearing over her hands so to protect them when she was working out

She came to the store and opened the door and walked in and took in her surroundings.

A man was nearby at a table by himself, a book in front of him that he had down and one arm propped up and his head leaning on it as he read it.

Sakura saw the man and knew that he was actually one of The Sandaime's bodyguards assigned to watch over him when he went out, she knew he was one of them having figured it out as he and others were often in the vicinity where they was at. To leap into action and aid him if something happened that possibly endangered him. Now that she thought about it, this whole place could in reality be a secret ANBU base under the guise of a book store.

"Ah, good to see you're here on time Sakura." The elderly Hokage of Konoha said to her as he appeared in the room and he was dressed in his robes.

"Hello Sensei," Sakura said as she bowed her head. "I'm ready to begin our training." She told him and Sarutobi smiled at her.

"I'm afraid that I have to go to a meeting today with The Daimyo of The Land of Glass, who has requested a few days ago to met me in a town in The Land of Fire as she's interested in doing business with Konoha. So I can't train you as I planned today."

"I see," Sakura said a bit disappointed that they wouldn't be able to train as she had hoped. "I understand sir, you have your duties as Hokage after all. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She said to him and turned to leave.

"Hold on," The Sandaime said to her stopping Sakura. "Just because I have to go doesn't mean that you aren't doing anything with me today, you shall accompany me."

"Really?" Sakura said a bit surprised.

"Aye, you shall go with me to it," He told her. "A change of scenery would be good and you can learn the layout of the place should you ever have to take a mission there so you'll know where everything's at when you go. Now then, do you need to get stuff for it or shall we go right ahead?"

"No Sensei, we can go right now." Sakura said to him in response and he nodded his head.

"Very well, let's go then." He told her and the two soon exited Konoha's gates.

Elsewhere…

Naruto's back hit the ground, the fifth time in the past ten minutes and he pulled himself up off the floor and gritted his teeth as he charged at The Jonin and swiped at him who casually dodged it his expression not changing as he avoided Naruto's attacks who continued to attack him but not one hit connected.

Having enough of this Kakashi slammed both of his palms into Naruto's chest knocking him down again to the floor.

"You're not some street thug wildly throwing punches, you're a shinobi, and if a shinobi finds himself in battle, he has to end it as swiftly as possible and see to it that the first blow is the last blow." Kakashi told him as his hand to hand was mediocre at best. "I can read you like a book with how open your attacks were, and wouldn't have to raise my heartbeat in order to defeat you. You need to learn patience Naruto and strategy as well, as there are many who can use your temper and recklessness against you if you fight like this. Your Kage Bushin may catch some off guard with numbers but those the rank of Chunin and above could easily subdue it."

"I know, I know." Naruto grumbled as he got up as he was being trained by Kakashi the one eyed copy nin having taken him to be trained and wasn't going easy on him throughout it, pointing out his flaws and areas that he needed to improve in during this month.

While Naruto was happy that Kakashi was training him, a part of his mind felt it was only because of Sarutobi he was after hearing him gripe the other day. Which upset him as he didn't want Kakashi to train him because he was ordered to do so, but because he wanted to on his own.

"When can I learn my Chakra Element or some cool Jutsu?" He asked The Copy Nin.

"When you are capable of rational thoughts and understanding of your surroundings. Flashy Jutsu and Techniques should be the least of your concerns for now, we have a lot of work to do." Kakash scolded him. "But most of it is on me why you're in the state you are," He said suddenly surprising Naruto a bit. "I cannot hope to train you the way I have trained Sasuke. I'd be foolish to think I can train you like I did him, therefore I have to find another way to tap into your potential and bring it out." He told him and Naruto nodded his head.

"I'm ready to do whatever you want me to do, Sensei. I'll climb up the Monument from bottom to top and back again carrying heavy weights on my back if I have to!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We won't have to go that far to do so, or at least I'm hoping we won't have to." Kakashi said to him. "I have a different plan in mind to help you tap into your abilities." He continued and produced a weapon scroll from his vest.

Kakashi opened the scroll and activated it and a poof of smoke appeared and he was seen holding a weapon in his hands

It looked like a crossbow, but had a different design in it as it was smaller than a regular one.

"This is a Repeating Crossbow, or as its also known as, Chu-ko-nu." Kakashi said to him as he showed it to him.

"This isn't very ninja like." Naruto said as he looked on at the repeating crossbow, he didn't recall many ninjas wielding something like that

"A ninja is not limited to his repertoire," Kakashi informed him as he motioned to how it was made and what operated it. "He knows how to make do with weapons that are beyond his comfort zone and adapt to them. This was invented by a great strategist long ago and its origin is not in The Elemental Nations as its from another land, traders and merchants brought it here and its become one of the weapons for a ninja after being used. Unlike regular crossbows this can hold up to ten bolts in a magazine and its design eliminates the hassle of reloading and repositioning a regular crossbow as one only needs to put in another magazine when the first one empties to be ready to fire again. One simply needs to push the lever to fire and pull it back to reload. A charging group of enemies can be decimated by the seemingly endless rate of fire that a squadron has." He said and handed it to Naruto who took it and examined it.

Naruto looked on and held it up as it was easy to carry, if a bit bulky. He practiced pushing and pulling the lever which was simple to do. He saw a barrel nearby and turned to face it.

He rapidly pushed the lever forward releasing a bolt and another one slid in the slot as he pulled it back and pushed it again, he continued to do so until he had emptied the magazine firing all the shots in it.

Eight fired bolts, eight misses.

Naruto sweat dropped in embarrassment as not one had hit the barrel.

"You don't just fire the trigger wildly, that just wastes ammo and then the only thing its good for is as a club." Kakashi told him rubbing his brow having expected him to do that. "You need to be patient and take aim, from the hip is where you can get the most accuracy when using it. Fire at limbs such as the knees and arms to incapacitate foes." He said as he went and picked up the bolts as they were still reusable and put it back in the magazine. "I suppose its time I have some lunch."

"Great, let's go eat." Naruto said in an eager tone.

"Uh uh, I said lunch for me, I didn't say for you." Kakashi told him shaking his head at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto protested.

"Until you manage to get at least four of them to hit the barrel at least twice when shooting that, you're not going to be allowed to eat." Kakashi told him as he was using the carrot and stick ploy on him to get Naruto to improve. Not just so he'd get to eat, but by doing it he can master what he was teaching him and so they could move onto the next phase. "You'll stay here and work on it until you have done so. And don't think about trying to trick me and jab them in there yourself, I'll know if you did." He said and produced a Bushin to monitor him. "I'll see you in a bit, now continue." Kakashi said and walked away leaving him alone.

Naruto let out a grumble and turned to face the barrel and held up the repeating crossbow and hoisted it around his waist getting a grip on it and leveling it with the barrel.

He pushed the lever forward and pulled it back and did it again, repeating the process until he had emptied the magazine. He looked on with a frown, he didn't get what he was hoping to get this time around as only two had managed to hit the barrel. At least all of them didn't miss this time.

The Bushin let out a bit of polite clapping as if congratulating him on doing so.

"Oh shut up." Naruto told it as he went to reload.

As he continued on with his training, Sakura was on the rooftops of a building in the town checking her surroundings, while The Sandaime was at his meeting with The Glass Daimyo, she had been given a mission to get a layout of the place and memorize were everything was at so she'd know where it was in case she came here.

She looked on as she was at the place where a hot spring was, she could tell via the familiar smell of hot water coming from it as it hit her nostrils as she committed every place she had gone to her to memory so she'd know where everything was at.

A noise suddenly caught her attention as it sounded like a man was screaming nearby. Thinking someone was in trouble, she made her way to where it had come from and stopped behind a corner of an alleyway.

Sakura peered around the corner and looked as she spotted a trio of ninjas. Judging by their garb and the hitai-ate's they had, they were from Sunagakure, The Hidden Village of Sand located in The Land of Wind.

The first was a boy in dark who had face paint across his face and was carrying a large bundle on his back. The second and eldest of them was a girl with her hair in multiple bows and carried a large folded up fan.

The third was the most eye catching as it was a boy who had red hair and had a large gourd on his back. He had green eyes, but they were cold and empty, unlike any other ninja Sakura had met. Even Zabuza's eyes had some flicker of emotion in them like when Haku had died protecting him. This ninja's eyes were blank and devoid of any emotion regarding life and he had black eyelids as if he hadn't slept in days.

They appeared to have apprehended a man who was on the ground before them.

"You was a pain, you've caused us nothing but trouble but we finally managed to get you." The blonde girl said to the man who was on his backside looking up at them. "Give in quietly and there won't be any hassle whatsoever."

The red head of the group looked on staring at the man with contempt in his green eyes, a pitiful wretch, almost would be insulting to kill him. Beside him the other member looked on

"Gaara, easy bro, The Kazekage's reports were that he be brought in alive and killing him was only as a last resort." Kankuro said to him knowing he had to tread carefully here as he knew how his brother acted when on missions and was nearly impossible to contain when he got riled up. His sister as well was on edge keeping an eye on Gaara to make sure he stayed in control.

They both knew how he got at times in missions and they did not want this to be a similar case.

The man, who they had been after seemed to give in to them and pulled himself up making motions that he surrendered to them and would be taken in. "Good," The female said with a smile. "You're a smart man." She claimed as they were dealing this with no hassle.

The man brought his arms to his sides and lowered his head, unknowingly reaching to something.

The man threw down a smoke bomb which went off clouding the area catching them off guard as it clouded their vision, taking his opportunity he turned and ran thinking to escape them now while he had the chance.

He didn't get very far however, as a spear made out of hardened sand flew out of the dust and skewered the man killing him, Sakura covered her mouth in shock at the grisly sight as the smoke disappeared revealing them.

"Gaara, what the hell?!" Temari shouted at him at what he had just done. "You know he's going to be pissed when he finds out what you've done!" She said but the red head paid her no attention.

"He attempted to run and I moved to stop him, not my fault he chose a foolish decision and couldn't avoid my attacks." Gaara coldly responded to her. "The mission is done." He said to them and they weren't going to argue with his methods as he turned and walked away.

(Baki's going to have his hands full explaining this to him and The Daimyo.) Kankuro thought to himself as it wouldn't be the first time that because of him the mission had ended in unwanted death. Part of their village's problems was being the budget cuts from The Wind Daimyo losing faith in their ninja to perform tasks without drawing any blood.

"Whoa, that guys nothing but trouble, and he's around my age." Sakura said as she peered on from her spot having seen it all. All three were capable ninjas no doubt but he was easily the most powerful and dangerous of them. She never recalled someone using sand like that before, as he seemingly made the spear out of it and hurled it without lifting a hand or finger.

"I should probably head back and see if Sensei is done with his meeting." She said quietly to herself and went off using her stealth training to not draw any attention. She went into an alleyway and cut paths as she went until she was sure that they had not noticed she was there. Her muscles relaxed and she continued to walk as she saw the building where he had gone to and it right around the bend.

Sakura turned the corner, and found herself face to face with Gaara.

Sakura backpedaled and took a step back nearly falling over herself, surprise all over her face as she saw the ninja from earlier standing before her just now. As though he was waiting for her to show up the whole time. Sakura gulped heavily doing everything she could not to show fear to him, she stood there despite her mind shouting at her feet to run, knowing that if she did that she could just so easily be killed.

Gaara stared at her his cold green eyes staring into the blossom's own green as she did not blink or avert her gaze from him. She knew that if he attacked right now, she was good as dead as she remembered what he did back there easily killing the man and she would be no chance against him. Despite her improvements thus far, Sakura could see she was out of her league against him as his power was far beyond his rank.

"Why were you spying on me?" He asked her coldly as nothing was in his eyes. "Are you another one of my fathers' men?" He demanded in an accusing tone to her as Sakura didn't say a word.

He had sensed her presence back there, whilst Temari and Kankuro were occupied Gaara had sensed her presence nearby and went to find them and intercepted Sakura to see if she was a threat. If she was, he would dispose of her. He looked on at her as all it would take was a mental command to unleash his power on her

Sakura's lack of answers irritated him and slowly sand began to shift around him preparing to send it at her.

"Ah, Sakura, there you are!" A voice said and The Sandaime was heard approaching them. Sakura turned to look at him as he walked towards her. "I was looking for you." He said and then noticed Gaara. "Oh? And just who are you talking to?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes as he could tell that this man was far more powerful despite his advanced age, he'd have to let him fully loose if he wanted to fight him and even then it might not be enough to do so as this old man had seen many battles.

(So, the Kazekage's boy.) Hiruzen thought grimly to himself as he could tell just by looking who he was and knew why his eyes were like that. (Just like Naruto, but he's given up on the hope that he'd be accepted and loved by others.)

They continued to stare at one another for several moments before Gaara let out a sound in his throat.

"I've sated my mother's hunger already." He said and turned and walked away leaving Sakura and him in the alleyway. Sakura finally exhaled her breath as she slouched over after that experience.

"That ninja is a most deadly foe, I would advise doing anything that would unsettle him if you encounter him again." Sarutobi advised Sakura and she nodded her head. "And yet, pity is in my heart for him."

"Pity?" Sakura repeated a bit confused.

"Despite how he appears, I feel that inside his heart has been broken before thus causing him to become what he is now, Gaara is his name, a demon who only loves himself. That is what he believes himself to be, a demon in human flesh and so shields his heart not letting anyone in. The only thing he wants in the entire world is not power or strength, just for someone to love him."

"That's terrible," Sakura said looking on at where Gaara had been. In a way, sorrow began to grow in her own heart at what he had told her about him.

"Naruto could've just as easily been him if he didn't have his spirit and didn't find Iruka as well as his team." He said to her. "But he could still turn out like that I fear, and I pray he doesn't for his sake." He continued on as Sakura looked on. "He needs you Sakura, he needs you and the village to keep him from going down the path that Gaara has unfortunately went as he was not as fortunate as Naruto." He explained to her and Sakura looked at him.

"I don't understand,"

He sadly shook his head in response. "You are too young right now to learn why he and a select few are ostracized, through no fault of their own." Hiruzen said to her. Sakura went to speak up but he cut her off. "Come along now, its time we head home." He said changing the subject and turned and left. Sakura frowned a bit upset at what he did.

An image of Naruto and Gaara beside one another appeared in her mind. Two people who seemed to be exact opposites and were like different sides of a same coin. What were they hiding?

They headed back to Konoha as the meeting was over, Sarutobi asking her where everything was at in the small village they had gone to and she answered having remembered where everything was at from restuarants to inns and other places. Although she was still upset that he had dodged it back there.

Sakura spotted Naruto and called out to him but he didn't say anything as apparently he was busy.

"Now Sakura," Hiruzen said to her. "This coming week is going to be big as I have something special in mind to do for it." He warned her in advance. "You have progressed well, but I am going to put a big test in front of you and how it goes may determine whether I allow Team 7 to take part in The Chunin Exams." He told her and Sakura nodded her head as she couldn't hope to mess up and fail if it meant they couldn't go because of her. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said and left her to prepare herself for it.

As Sakura left, the scene changed to the outskirts near The Land of Wind where a group of ninjas was seen, one being admonished by the Jonin who was their sensei over what he had done back there as they went to return back to their home village.

He paid little attention to the man who had half of his face covered up words, only feigning interest at what he was saying for killing the fool who Gaara had forgotten his face and name already. His mind still back to what had happened and encountering the girl back there who he had sensed her presence.

Sakura, that was her name. He could remember it as the old man had called it out and her image was in his mind having met her there. Something about her was off to him, she did not try to run from him despite surprise showing in her eyes for a bit as she had stared into his eyes, one of the few who had looked him in the eye without pulling away and so had the old man as well.

She was from Konoha, he could tell by her hitai-ate, the symbol of the Leaf Village on it. While The Kazekage would be furious at him going off on his own, he didn't care for his orders. So long as no fool got in his way, he could find her and do it without spilling any blood.

(I'm going to go there and find that girl, and see for myself why she chose not to fear or run from me.) Gaara said as he sand formed around him and he suddenly disappeared surprising his siblings and teacher as he vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

The Jutsu connected with the target, exploding on impact and destroying it.

Staring on at the sight the burning flames reflecting in his eyes, Sasuke Uchiha could only imagine one person standing there being engulfed by the Great Fireball Jutsu he had used.

"I need more." He said to himself bringing a hand up as that wasn't enough yet, not even close to what he was needing to achieve his quest, his eyes glowed blood red with the tomoe indicating of his Sharingan being activated.

He had been sent here, was told to go here for a month and train on his own. Develop his own technique and style of fighting and had spent nearly every waking moment doing just that. Never being content with simply performing an attack, knowing that he could do better and improve on it. He had stopped only for the necessities such as food and rest before resuming his solo training.

"But if The Sandaime had taken me as his apprentice, I'd be much closer as I'd have nearly unlimited access and information at my fingers." He said a frown across his face as he could not possibly understand why Sakura Haruno had been chosen instead. When he had heard the announcement that he was taking up teaching again he had been excited to hear it. But The Sandaime's selection had made no sense to him. "Why? Of all people why her? I don't get it, she has no family history as she's only a civilian, no special abilities or Kekkai Genkai." He said as his anger grow over Sakura being selected by him. "Even Naruto has his uses. Why did he pick Sakura?" He said to himself remembering how it appeared that he was going to be chosen by him to be Sarutobi's apprentice. But then Sakura had appeared falling in front of him and instead had been selected to be it. Anger had coursed through his entire body at hearing the words that he had selected her to be it. Sakura was intelligent when it came to books and knowledge he'd give her that but that was all she had.

"No, I'll make him see his error and why he should've chose me instead." He said clutching a hand into a fist.

Bringing his hands up he began doing the symbols and again launched The Great Fireball at a target destroying it

A group of ANBU who were sent to monitor his progress and watch Sasuke during this looked on from their hiding spot having witnessed his training.

"The kid never gives up," One wearing a Boar mask said looking on. "Even that green whacko knows when to cool down and slack off for a change." He said with a shake of his head as Sasuke was pushing himself past his limits

"But you have to admit, he is diligent." Another who had a Canine mask said. "A man once said 'don't fear a man who's practiced a thousand different kicks, fear the man who has practiced one kick a thousand times.'" Another member of the group said as they looked on each wearing an animal mask over their faces. Sasuke had worked on just about everything: hand to hand, long range and Jutsus.

"These are the actions of a person who'd sell his soul for power." Cat said to them speaking outloud. "Sasuke, if someone dangled a carrot out in front of him, would take it and leave Konoha without even thinking about it twice."

"Don't think such foolish thoughts, The Uchiha Clan has long been loyal to The Leaf, Sasuke is the same way." Dog said. "He'd never ever think about betraying Konoha like his wretched brother."

"You don't see his eyes the way I do." Cat responded to them. "Fury burns within them, filled with fire that will engulf all of Konoha and burn it to the ground if not quenched and dowsed. He won't be satisfied, the first chance he gets he'll leave Konoha." He told them and they looked on at his words

"Let's leave the discussion about Sasuke's loyalty for another time," A fourth voice said and it belong to an ANBU who's mask was the only one who didn't have a mammal animal on it as it was a bird instead. "Its not our place to judge and question what he will do. We are to monitor his progress for this month and report back to The Sandaime what he's accomplished on his own."

"He's right," The female of the group said. "Its not our place to guess what he will do."

The ANBU, codenamed as Owl, smiled beneath his mask as he looked on as there was someone who'd be very interested and pleased in Sasuke's progress and desire for power.

Yes, they'd be here soon and get a glimpse of the final Uchiha's strength for themselves.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat the small table, dressed in his Hokage outfit as he waited. He had called a private meeting with three other people to discuss a Bill that he had before him on the table. He was working on a Bill that he had drawn up, thinking it would be important for Konoha's future.

One could not simply say something and have it become Law. Votes and approval were required as everyone had to go through the process, even he if he wanted something to have done.

Politics, if Naruto knew half of what he had to deal with when it came to politics as Kage, he'd rethink about wanting to become Hokage. Not even he was above dealing with it, and he was hoping that this Bill that he had drawn up they would agree with and be made into law. It was one thing to wish to have something done, it was another thing to have it be done.

A door opened and two elderly people entered the room at the same time.

"Koharu, Homaru." He said to his lifelong friends with a smile, his teammates when he was a Genin and who's advice had served him well when he took the mantle of Hokage

"Sandaime-sama." The two said to him with a respectful bow.

"I am pleased to see the two of you and that you have accepted my response." He said to them.

"We have served you before in the past when you called for us have we not?" Homaru said to him with a smile as the two took their seats.

The door on the other side of the room opened and the fourth member of the meeting stepped in. An old man who walked with a cane and had one of his eyes covered and only had the use of one of his arms entered the room.

"Danzo." Sarutobi said to him as the head of ROOT entered the room. Danzo operated ROOT, Konoha's covert ops and spy network. Those who were responsible for dealing with the more unscrupulous tasks that came with being a ninja. He also had a powerful voice amongst the heads of Konoha.

"It has been long since the four of us have been in the same room." Danzo said as the elderly man walked forward.

"Yes, and a part of me feels as though we should've met long ago to discuss this." Sarutobi said

"You have and move with the sense of urgency, my old friend." Danzo said as he stepped forward and took his seat. "What is the reason that you have summoned us?"

The Sandaime did not waste anytime as that wasn't his style. "I have created a Bill, a Bill that I have thought over and feel that it must be put into action and made into Law regarding Konoha's academy." He told them motioning to the paper on the table.

"Just what is it you are proposing?" Koharu asked him and he slid it over to them so they could look it over. He needed their support if he wanted to have it be made.

"I wish to improve The Academy, make it so that students need to learn more than the three beginning Jutsu, and also master tree walking and know their Chakra element before they can be allowed to graduate." He told them and they looked at him. "That is what this Bill is for."

Konoha at one point in its history was almost as near as it could be to a military state. Children as young as five were conscripted and enrolled in to the academy were they had to learn how to fight, how to kill and how to survive. It wasn't something he and the previous Hokages were proud to have done but it was necessary at the time with all that was happening. As time went on and peace reigned, the standards and methods became more lax and it was rare for children under eight to be in the academy as times had changed. Only Kirigakure still went through the old ways and even that was starting to change after the time it was known as The Bloody Mist. He did not wish to return it back to that way, only to make it so the graduates and new Genins would be ready and more prepared for what was to come when they donned the hitai-ate and become ninja.

Two of them exchanged glances before looking back at him with weary eyes.

"Sarutobi, it sounds as though you are mobilizing Konoha's military, as though you believe there is a danger." Homaru said to him.

"And what makes you think there isn't any dangers out there?" The Sandaime asked him and the elders let out a sigh.

"Sandaime-sama," Koharu said to him shaking her brow. "For twelve years ever since the Kyuubi incident, Konoha has been at peace, a hard won fought for peace we've achieved after The Third Shinobi war."

"Are we at peace?" Hiruzen asked them looking on at them. "Are we truly at peace? Countries are being held hostage and taken over by business moguls who are ruining their economy, bandits and missing nins prowl the roads. And word has reached my ear that The Land of Rice has renamed itself and formed its own Ninja village."

"Hardly the prelude to war." Danzo said to him. "You're seeing monsters on the wall, when in truth they're just the shadows of ordinary objects that are tricking you. No country, not since the last war has the power to challenge Konoha now." He told him.

"That is where you are wrong Danzo," Hiruzen said causing him to frown. "Instead of other villages becoming stronger, we have become weaker and thus vulnerable, you can chose to ignore it but opposing villages and even those who call us ally are watching our movements. This years batch of ninjas I'm afraid are amongst the lowest class ever in Konoha's history, certainly nothing like the teams of fifty, thirty or even fifteen years ago. The Kunoichi that have graduated are little more than fan girls gushing over some boy. They are far more interested in appearing cool or wanting to immediately learn Jutsu that's beyond them than see what being a ninja means. None of them until their first C or B class mission even faced a person who was intent on doing them harm or saw their own blood. And yet the instructors did nothing to get them to focus and realize what being a Ninja meant. We have become complacent and thus have let our guard down. Our enemies are secretly growing stronger whilst we chose to become blind and fallen into decay."

"And just who are these enemies?" Homura asked him. "Iwagakure has long hated us but they have just barely started recovering after the last war. Onoki would never think about attacking us after what The Yondaime did to his forces."

"Akatsuki-"

"Akatsuki?" Danzo said with a scoff. "Don't try to spook us with talk of this Red Cloud, they are nothing more than renegades and missing nins." He said dismissing them. "In due time they will likely fight amongst themselves and kill one another as it tends to happen when renegades group together. Perhaps you need to step down from your mantle at last, lest you become paranoid and strike out at imaginary foes, is that why you have chosen the Haruno girl as your apprentice?"

"My reasons for training Sakura are my own and mine only." Hiruzen said with a frown to him as Danzo was getting under his skin. "I'm just trying to protect this place and citizens that I love with all my heart and do what I believe is right."

"And no one thinks any less of you for doing so as you have always put Konoha before yourself." Koharu said to him.

"Indeed, although I must state that I wished you'd reconsider and let me train the Uzumaki boy and have him join ROOT." Danzo said to him. "He could learn much under my tutelage."

"As I've told you before when he became a Genin, the answer is no, you are not to involve yourself in any matter with Naruto, nor will he be enrolled in ROOT." Hiruzen said narrowing his eyes in anger. Danzo had come to him after Naruto had graduated and wanted Naruto to be placed in ROOT. He was heavily against that, as Danzo would mold and turn Naruto into an unthinking unfeeling weapon like many of those had become, another tool for him to use and then discard after he had been broken. That was the worst possible thing that could happen to Naruto, to be stripped of all that made him who he was and be more like a machine than a man like some appeared in the organization to be. So long as he drew breath, he would see to it that Naruto never became like that.

Danzo's frown increased a bit but didn't press the issue. "I do agree with what you've said previously, the ninjas of this year are a disappointment as only the Hyuga of the branch clan the year before as well as Sasuke Uchiha show any signs of being ready of carrying the title of Shinobi." He said as it was rare for him to side with Sarutobi "And thirty years or twenty years ago you would've had undisputed support but now, with the way things are you'll be hard pressed to find it."

"I must agree with Danzo," Homaru spoke up. "With Konoha stabilized and having been for so long, many would be against it I fear. People are tired of war and battles."

"As am I," Hiruzen said grimly. "I have had no intentions of turning Konoha into a military state but I fear we must keep up and rebuild our strength lest we rot from the inside and fall prey."

"The other Great Villages: Iwa, Kumo, Suna and Kiri will see this as we are mobilizing for war if this Law is made and may make similar actions of their own. What will happen then if everyone is in such a paranoid state and on guard? Another war breaking out without a single shot being fired or drop of blood spilt?" Koharu said before shaking her head. "I'm sorry Sandaime-sama, but with what is about to happen with The Chunin Exams being held here soon, you'll not be able to find the support you need for this to pass." She said to him causing him to shake his head sadly.

"Very well then, but let us all pray that I am wrong then." Hiruzen and stood up. "But I'll leave you all with this, the time may come, perhaps soon or even after we're all dead, when another enemy threatens Konoha, let us all hope that that it'll still have the strength to beat them and so The Leaf will continue to live." He said warningly to them and turned and left the room leaving it hanging in the air.

* * *

At the private training grounds, Naruto held the leaf in his hand and with beside him were four other clones each also holding a leaf in their hands, Kakashi was looking on nearby watching to see if he could do what he assigned him to do.

"C'mon Naruto, you can do it." Kakashi said to himself as he looked on. "Focus all your chakra and don't get distracted or let your mind wander."

Naruto's element was Wind and so he was undertaking the leaf cutting exercise so to help learn Futon, pouring his chakra into it so to cut the leaf with it. That way his attacks would have his element added to it and could be used.

"Ha!" One shouted suddenly and a grin appeared on his face as he held his leaf up, a thin cut was now on it that he had put there due to using his chakra. "I got it!" He proclaimed holding it out in triumph.

"Alright then!" Naruto said as the clones dispersed into smoke and Naruto's grin grew as he now knew how to do it, the technique embedded in his brain and he would know how to perform it. To demonstrate he focused and the leaf in his hand split in half from the chakra he put into it.

If even one learned it, than that meant Naruto could learn and master it automatically, that was why the Kage Bushin was a forbidden jutsu that few were allowed to learn as even if a hundred clones was doing the task, only one needed to be able to do it for him to get it and commit it to memory. In one hour ten clones could learn more than one person could in a single day. And with his near infinite amount of chakra it'd be hours before he tired out.

Kakashi hadn't told Naruto how he could utilize the Kage Bushin so that he could learn a weeks worth of training in under a day yet though, he was saving that until Naruto could prove he could master and learn other techniques before he learned that, as well as see if he could figure it out for himself.

"You're doing well Naruto," Kakashi praised him.

"Yeah I know, I'm awesome." Naruto stated rubbing his head.

"Pride comes before a fall kid." Kakashi reprimanded him. "Now then, its time to learn how to take and create advantages in battle."

"Ok then, what's it gonna be? I'm gonna ace it!" Naruto proclaimed thinking he already had it in the bag. "Let me have it Sensei."

"If you insist." Kakashi said and reached into his pouch and pulled out a small object and held out in his hand before Naruto. Naruto looked on at it as it just appeared to be a regular chicken egg only a black color. He looked on as it wasn't what he was expecting.

"What's that do?" Naruto asked and Kakashi answered, by crushing it in his hand and throwing it right in the unsuspecting Naruto's face getting him right in the eyes. "AAHHH!" He shouted bringing his hands up and began to rub his eyes as it felt.

Naruto wiped and scratched at his stinging and watering eyes as it felt like they were burning up, finally after minutes had passed his vision had returned to normal. "What the hell was that?!" He shouted at Kakashi demanding to know why he did that. He saw that Kakashi had brought out from a scroll a small table and on set up on it was a carton of eggs and tools.

"That is known as a Black Egg, a perfect weapon to make an escape or blind an opponent during battle." He said to him. "This can render a victim temporary blind. We use chicken eggs to create them." He said and picking one up held out a regular white chicken egg. "We paint them black so to camouflage them and carry them on our person."

"Okay now its my turn!" Naruto said swiping it and looked to get him as he crushed the egg, however he was met with a squishing sound and a golden substance was all over his hand. "Eww…" Naruto said and wiped the yolk off of his hand.

"The yolk of the egg must be drained from it first, then you can put pepper, sand, sauce and other substances into it. Even shards of glass." Kakashi said to him. "You're going to empty this entire carton and make them into Black Eggs one by one. So get to work." He said motioning to the table where the items for it was placed. Including a paint can and brush, a small nail to chip and crack a hole in the egg to drain it, and sealing wax.

"Alright." Naruto said and sat down at the table and he began doing the long process as he drained the eggs and filled them and painted them.

"Not every ninja technique is some fireball or tornado. The simplest ones are often the best." Kakashi said to him as he began and listened in. "Next after this I'm going to teach you about caltrops and some Genjutsu."

* * *

As that was going on, Sakura is shown finishing up on her own set she had made. Like him she had also made a set of Black Eggs and finished painting the last of them and nodded looking on as she put them in a pouch on her waist. "All done." She said with a smile as she had finished it as it was a daily task she was doing. Some she would give to the weapons shop and keep a few for herself to use. Even The Hyuga's special eyes she was told would be affected and rendered useless by them

She made her way, going on as she went through the shop district of Konoha. She stopped and looked on at a store selling makeup and accessories. Beforehand she would use the money she got from missions and tasks and spend it all on jewelry, eyeliner and other stuff in thinking that it would make her more attractive. But ever since she had been selected by Sarutobi, she rarely found herself using it as she hadn't put any on in quite some time. As though she had outgrown it as now wasn't the time to be messing around with it.

She passed by it and came to a familiar flower store and at that moment, a girl with long blonde hair stepped out and the two saw one another.

"Ino." Sakura said as she looked on as the two former friends looked on at each other.

"Sakura," Her blonde counterpart stated to her.

The two said nothing to one another as it was just them in the empty street looking on at the other.

Ino glared at her a scowl on her face but Sakura wasn't going to let herself be bullied by her, the same way she wouldn't let Ami bully her anymore. "I see you aren't ripping off my hair style anymore." Ino told her motioning to her now short hair that she had. "You actually think that short hair will make Sasuke-kun like you now forehead girl?"

Insults, Insults and Insults that seemed to be the only thing to come from those who wanted to put her down. As if they thought they could say whatever they wanted whenever they wanted to her and she'd accept it.

"I don't know what you did to make The Hokage take you as his apprentice but he's wasting his time training you." Ino said snidely. "And I know Sasuke-kun won't bother looking at you at all after the stunt you pulled."

"Ino," Sakura said to her speaking back. Beforehand she would've called her a pig and the two would've delved into a hateful argument but she didn't feel like it. "Are you ever going to grow up?" She asked her as she glared at her surprising Ino at the intensity of the glare she was receiving. "You know want? You want Sasuke so badly, have him, you've won. He's all yours, I quit this idiotic rivalry." She told Ino as not even bothering to give her a chance to talk back, Sakura turned and walked away.

"W-what are you doing?! What do you mean you quit?! You can't just up and quit! Get back here!" Ino shouted at her.

Sakura turned around. "I'm done with this stupid rivalry Ino, I've got more important things to worry about than chasing after someone who doesn't return my feelings and frankly so do you." She told Ino looking on at her. "For your sake you should, because you won't last as a ninja if you don't. Even after all that's happened I still remember the time you was my friend and I don't want you to die because of our foolish choices." She said and walked away leaving Ino there

Unknown to Sakura, from afar someone had spied on her as he looked on at the eye that had formed on his hand. Having watched her interactions from the spot he was at. Having been searching for his target and now found her.

He didn't just go out and blindly look for them when he was after a target, he had ways of spying on people so he could find them and their whereabouts and then find them and now knew where she was at and heading.

As the eye disappeared from his hand now knowing where he needed to go, he went there so to wait for her.

Sakura entered her home and stretched her shoulders. She felt as though a great weight had been lifted off them now with declaring their rivalry to be over. She didn't hear any chatter or talking as the house was quiet as she made her way to the kitchen.

Her parents were gone, leaving a note on the counter for her telling her where they had went and when'd they be back. Letting out a sigh as she got and drank some water, she went to her room to cool off.

As she turned and opened the door, Sakura did not expect to see or find a red headed ninja with a large gourd on his back standing there as if waiting for her to show.

"G-Gaara?!" She exclaimed remembering his name as she nearly lost her footing at the surprise from seeing him. Not saying a word, he stood there in the room.

"H-how did you get in my room?" She demanded to know from him.

"Your window was open." Gaara said plainly and motioned to it and it was indeed opened. Sakura looked on at him, as this was the first time that a boy was in her room with her and it wasn't the way she was expecting, she certainly didn't expect the boy to have followed her and look ready to go crazy at any second. "I saw your conversation with the loud blonde girl." He said to her

Sakura looked on as she hadn't seen him in the area, he must've spied on her from afar. "You mean Ino?" She asked him.

"That her name? What kind of person names their child a Pig?" Gaara asked in a dry tone. Sakura was about to say his name wasn't much better but kept quiet.

"She was my best friend once, but now," Sakura paused and thought about it. "I don't know what we are with all that's happened and she just seems to be a bully who wants to put me down now. And frankly I'm done with it all, standing there and letting others mock and degrade me, I'm not letting it happen anymore. All because of that stupid rivalry over a year ago that this happened and we're at one another's throats."

"If she irritates you, then just kill her and be done with it." Gaara stated as if it was the same as closing a door. Sakura blanched a bit, not expecting him to say something like that.

(Just what is with this guy? Is that his answer to everything?) She thought to herself as she could not make sense of what was with Gaara. She half expected him to go and kill a bird because it was singing too loud or kill a vendor because his prices were too high. "What do you want?" She asked him as Sakura looked on at Gaara, why had he come all this way. "What are you doing here Gaara? Suna's a far off place from here for you to travel from."

"What I want is you." He answered in response

Ok, could he possibly say that in a way that did not sound creepy at all?

"Why did you not run from me back there?" He said to Sakura.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said looking at him confusion in her eyes.

"Back there when I confronted you, you did not run." Gaara told her and Sakura remembered as well having met him face to face. "Why didn't you?" He said demanding an answer from her as to why she didn't.

"Would it have made you happy if I had run?" Sakura asked him as she stared at him and Gaara let out a noise in his throat.

"Everyone runs from me," Gaara stated to her and Sakura's eyes widened a bit. "Running from me afraid of what I would do, you're one of the few who didn't."

"Why should have I run?" Sakura said. "Yeah, you surprised me when you showed up, but you hadn't done anything to warrant me to run." She said remembering meeting him face to face.

"You saw what I did back there when I first met you, you saw a sample of what I'm capable of doing." He told her

"I know, and it startled me, the way you killed that man with no hesitation or remorse, but you're a ninja and so am I and killing people is a necessary evil in our line of work at times." Sakura said.

"Hmph, your hands have no blood on them whatsoever." He said motioning to them as he looked at her hands as he could tell. "I have shed the blood of numerous people." He told Sakura.

"And have you come here to kill me next?" Sakura asked him catching him a bit off guard. "Am I the next person you want to kill?" She said to him. "You came here for a reason, is that it?"

Gaara looked on at the pinkette at what she just said. His face expressionless like a stone as he stared at her. Whenever he met someone who he was after, that person usually died within seconds. Yet the fact that Sakura had not ran from him there in the village and still hadn't had made him delay.

Sakura remembered what Sarutobi had said to her, Gaara was what Naruto could be if he hadn't found Iruka, and what he could possibly still become. Was Gaara Naruto's future? "You remind me a bit of someone Gaara, he's about your age and height but that's where the visual similarities end." She said to him. "I see loneliness in your eyes. Just like his I've noticed." She told him. "My sensei and teachers have told me to look underneath the underneath and I can see it in your eyes, you may look like you harbor cruel intentions and disdain but I see in your eyes something else."

"What makes you think you see that in my eyes?" Gaara asked her and Sakura looked on at him.

"No one can live off hatred and anger, that's not enough for someone to live off of." She told him. "That sounds a rather empty life to me."

"Hmph foolish idealistic talk," Gaara scoffed at her apparent ignorance. "Is this what The Leaf teaches its ninja?"

"You really believe that that's all you need? Your next kill the only thing that matters to you?"

"It's what has lead me and kept me going ever since I first started," He bitterly stated. "I don't need friendship, family or caring for the wellbeing of others, I've found out that it's just a weakness as its all nothing but lies and deceit." Gaara said to Sakura.

"Let's test it then and see if I'm wrong or right." Sakura said and stepped forward suddenly

She leaned forward and hugged Gaara who's eyes widened until they looked like they were going to pop out of his head at the feeling of contact against himself as this was unlike anything he had experienced before, not since he was betrayed.

 **Kill the girl…Kill the girl…**

As Sakura stood there her arms wrapped around Gaara in a hug that felt…strangely good to the Suna ninja as he didn't react by sending his sand at her to crush or maim her like the voice that was urging him to do so. He stood there not moving his arms by his side

"This is what people do to others who are their friends and see that they need comfort or are lonely." Sakura said to him as she hugged him. "And I think you haven't experienced one in a long time."

 **Kill the girl…Kill the girl…!**

Suddenly the realization that she was using poison entered his mind and he snarled and brought his arms up and shoved her back surprising Sakura as she nearly fell on her bed. "I won't fall for your tricks vixen!" He growled at her. "You attempted to poison me just now didn't you?!" Gaara said in an accusing tone snarling at her

"No, I didn't." Sakura protested as Gaara glared furiously at her. "I wasn't trying to hurt you Gaara, I swear." She said telling the truth but he wasn't believing her. "I'm not your enemy or a threat like you think I am. I just wanted to hug you since it looked like you hadn't been given one in a long time." Sakura said to him as she held her arms out in a non threatening gesture to him. She had to be careful here, one misstep could end in her death if she wasn't careful with her words and body language. She knew she was no match for him.

Gaara let out a growl that sounded primal as his body twitched, the monster within was struggling to get loose and on the verge of doing so. Sakura looked on at him and stepped forward

"Don't," He said to her as she looked on at him. "Just, just leave me alone. You can't help me," He said a bitter tone in his voice as he just barely managed to regain control and subdue the beast before it could be unleashed and destroy all in its path. "No one can." He said in a sad voice and Gaara vanished from the place as a swirl of sand from his gourd surrounded all over him and he disappeared.

Sakura stood there in the room looking at the spot where he had been at, sadness in her heart upon seeing him like that. "I wonder if its too late for him?" She said to herself before bringing her hands up and whispering a small prayer to any god that was listening for Gaara to find peace.

She looked out the window before climbing out it and began running. The pink haired girl ran as her feet took her to the training grounds. She spotted who she was looking for as she saw him in a squatting position and examining a group of caltrops he had set up. Hearing her footsteps he pulled himself up and turned to face her.

"Sakura?" Naruto said looking on. "What are you doing here? Careful I've set up some caltrops and these things will hurt like heck if you step on one."

"Naruto," Sakura said to him. "I wanna say I'm sorry."

"For what?" Naruto asked a bit confused at what she said. "Why are you apologizing?" He asked her wondering why she was saying that.

"For how I acted to you before, I had no right to treat you that way and call you an idiot like I did when we were first put on a team." She said regret in her voice as she couldn't let Naruto become like Gaara and be cold and hateful like he had turned into.

"Eh, I've already forgotten all about that junk Sakura-chan." He said rubbing his head. "It doesn't matter right now, it's in the past, so don't worry about it." He said and went about picking up the caltrops and putting them back in the small sack he had.

"Naruto I need to make things right for you, I treated you like trash and had no right to do you that way." Sakura told him guilt in her voice. "I was a terrible teammate to you."

"Sakura stop beating yourself up, its in the past." Naruto said as he tied the string to the sack. "If I had a ryo for every time someone called me an idiot or moron I could buy Ichiraku with the money I'd had." He told her his back to her. "But if you wanna make things up to me, there's one way."

"What is it?" Sakura asked him and he turned around a grin on his face.

"Spar with me!" He told her. "I've been getting training of my own and I wanna see how good we've both gotten! C'mon, show me what Sarutobi has taught you!" He said to her.

Sakura looked on at him before smiling as well. "Ok, let's begin." She said as they got ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Some people's reasons for living in the world are to raise a family, obtain wealth, become a lord or seize power. Teuchi the owner of Ichiraku has lived out his dream of running his Ramen Shop working with his daughter Ayame and is content for the rest of his days with it and has little desire for anything else. The nephew of the Hyuga Clan Head known as Neji is filled with resentment over his position in the branch house and longs to establish his dominance over the main house. The Priestess from The Land of Demons lives out her life sealing away demons and seeing the death of people around her leading to her isolated state. Whatever their purpose for living, be it small or grand, those who live have a reason for living and do what they do.

One elderly man has a reason, but his reasons are evil and lecherous…

He passes himself off as a traveling masseur and feeble man offering therapy yet his intentions are far from pure, numerous women from other villages and countries had fallen victim to his despicable methods and insatiable appetite for flesh he has.

The time has come for him to pay for his actions against all those who has been wronged, with his life.

The group stood before their sensei looking on as they weren't in Konoha having departed it earlier in the day. They stood looking on as they were back together for the first time in over a month since what had happened.

"I'm going to be blunt." Kakashi said to the three. "This is an Upper B rank mission. There's going to be some danger involved in this." He warned them as he wasn't going to sugarcoat the details of what they were doing. "We're heading into foreign territory as well, places that aren't too friendly with Konoha." He let them know of the problems they would face on it.

"That's why I'm here as insurance." A voice said and a figure dropped out of the tree before them. It was a kunoichi wearing a long coat with fishnets over her body and had purple hair. "You brat's task is to find a geezer by the name of Yoshiaki." She said to them an empty dango stick in her mouth. "He's done some nasty things lately and we're being sent after him."

"What are we suppose to do when we do that?" Naruto asked.

"Kill him, sounds fun right?" She asked with a smirk that unnerved Sakura a bit.

"Anko try not to scar them before the mission." Kakashi admonished the Jonin who grinned at him.

"You mean we're going to have to kill someone?" Sakura said outloud.

"That's right, this is an assassination mission." Kakashi told them. "A ninja's role is not just as a spy, escort or scout, but as an assassin as well. We are to find Yoshiaki and for his actions, end his life."

"So be it," Sasuke said with little emotion. "Let's get it over with." He mentioned to them.

(Eight words, more than what I expected.) Naruto thought to himself as this was the first time they had all been together in quite some time.

Not only was it a mission for them to undertake, but it could also decide whether or not based on how it went if they would take part in the rapidly approaching Exams. Their participation hindered on whether or not the mission succeeded.

"Let's go, with any luck it'll just be dusk by the time we reach where we're headed." Kakashi said to them and they went.

Naruto walked beside his teammates and his eyes darted over to Sakura, again noticing how different she was then what she had been before. Her stamina had increased tenfold and her body had hardened and toughened up

On her person behind her he noticed, was a pair of weapons. Two short blades that were longer than daggers yet shorter than a Wakizashi. They were known as Kodachi, and they had been passed down to her that she carried with pride.

" _Dad," Sakura said to her father standing in the doorway over a week ago as he was seated by himself in a room. "You said you wanted to see me?"_

" _Sakura, c'mere." Kizashi Haruno said to his daughter patting the spot beside him. Sakura joined him in the room and sat down on her knees beside him. In front of him was a small box that he was looking down at._

" _Hard to believe it seemed like only yesterday that you'd be seating on my lap and I'd be bouncing you on it." The mustached former ninja said to her._

" _Dad, don't start on another one of your stories." Sakura said to him causing him to chuckle._

" _You're growing up Sakura, you're no longer a child hard as it is to believe. Soon you'll be a woman before I know it. Your mother and I have been talking a lot ever since you've become The Sandaime's apprentice." He said to her._

" _You have?" Sakura asked and he nodded his head and picked the box up._

" _I too was once a ninja, a soldier of the Hidden Leaf," He told her as he was one before in his career. "I graduated the academy and was being considered for Jonin before I retired."_

" _Why did you?" Sakura asked him._

" _Your mother and I had you," He told her. "My greatest failure came not from a mission or fighting someone but not being there when you was born as I was off on a mission that took me over a month to complete and was gone when Mebuki had given birth to you." He said shaking his head. "I didn't even know what had happened until I had returned and by then you were three weeks old. I had missed the most important day of my life as a father. I realized when I first held you that my sole purpose from that day forward was to provide and be there for you. I resigned from my post and became a civilian as I knew that I couldn't bear the thought of you or your mother finding out that something had happened and I'd never be coming back to see you again." Kizashi told her. "All the ranks and accolades meant nothing to me if I couldn't ever see you again."_

" _Dad…"_

" _I want you to have these." Kizashi said as he opened the box and inside were a pair of well crafted steel blades. "These were mine when I was your age, and now I pass them down to you." He said to his daughter as the backside of the blades were coated in blue. "I have anticipated and also dreaded this day as I know that you are now will be fighting for your life. These are yours to wield just like they were mine."_

" _Dad," Sakura said as he was giving her his mementos from his past life._

" _But remember." Kizashi said to her. "Never use these for anything other than self defense or to strike down the truly wicked."_

" _Yes otousan," Sakura said bowing her head. "I swear I will make you proud."_

" _Being your father is already my proudest and greatest achievement." He said to her with a smile and the two embraced in a warm hug._

Sakura had undergone training with the twin blades. Working with them and learning how to attack and defend with them. Sarutobi was also happy she had undergone weapon training as he had practiced with her even showing her a few tricks in how to incorporate them with her element.

Sakura also noticed that Naruto was different since a month ago. He wasn't as distracted as usual and his eyes showed more focus now on where he was going. He seemed to also learn some patience as well as he was being more reserved in what he did.

"Yo Kakashi," Anko told the Copy Nin as they walked. "Incase you hadn't noticed, the lone Clan of your group has something overcoming him." She told him so only he heard and he didn't say anything in response. "The brat's going to be trouble soon I'm afraid. If I was you I'd be taking precautions."

"What are you saying?" He asked narrowing his eye at her.

"Nothing, just that remember, power's the same as a drink, the more a person tastes of it the more he wants despite how much he can hold and Sasuke has to be careful or else he'll do something crazy soon even for me. And no one is really helping him with the way they've handled him."

"Sasuke has been monitored and trained."

"That's great but a blind man can see that all we've done is enable him the past five years with giving him access to stuff he shouldn't have and its going to come back and bite us in the asses if we're not careful at this rate." She said and walked on ahead.

Kakashi watched her go and looked out of the corner of his eye at Sasuke.

The quartet made it to the place and Kakashi had been right, it was dusk when they arrived there.

However the gates were shut, and no one was being allowed in now that it was late in the afternoon almost evening and they showed no exceptions to anyone and the guard acted hostile to them upon seeing their hitai-ates.

"Rats!" Naruto complained a distance away afterwards. "We can't get in." He said as the gates were closed as they were too late and outsiders weren't being allowed entry into the town.

"I'm afraid even if we could gain entry we'd stand out too much." Kakashi said to them. "Anyone can tell by our garments and posture that we're ninjas, not everyplace is going to be welcome to ninja regardless of what village we're from." He told them. "And Sasuke you should've known better than to openly wear your family's emblem, anyone can tell what it means."

"They should let us through, don't they know we're on a mission?" Sasuke grumbled in irritation.

"Sasuke, we can't just barge in there and expect them to let us pass." Sakura told him. "I don't think they'd care about our status, they wouldn't let us in." She told him.

"As much as it amazes me to say it, Pinko is right." Anko told them. "We can't just barge in there and demand entry, we're gonna have to sneak inside. That's the only way in so one of us is gonna have to provide a distraction it looks like so the others can." She said before turning to Kakashi with a smile. "I hope you're ready."

"Yeah, Yeah." Kakashi muttered to her as they expected due to the location that they'd have to pull something off to gain entry.

A few minutes later the guard posted there saw a man stumbling forth, clad in a dirty robe and walking around tripping over on his feet.

"Halt!" He said and stepped out of his post. "No one is around entry at this time." He said to the man who walked forward but didn't stop.

"What's the big idea? What are you doin' loitering around here?" He told the drifter. "No one's allowed inside at this hour, get lost before I remove you." The guard said to him.

The man stumbled forth and opened his mouth spewing bad breath right into his face. "What the hell?! What have you been eating?!" He said in a nauseous tone.

"I don't feel so good, I think that sake I found was bad, I need a doctor!" He said before covering his hand up over his mouth and keeling over violently and began throwing up, spilling contents all over the grass. The guard's face turned green grossed out at the sight and he looked ready to throw up as well as he turned away covering up from the smell.

The drunk beggar silently flashed a thumbs up and two figures darted inside going in.

"We're in." Anko said to Sakura as they were inside having snuck in and were inside the place.

"I hope Naruto and Sasuke will be okay," Sakura said as their was only enough room for two to get in the doorway.

"They'll be fine, you need to focus on the mission." Anko said and leapt up to a rooftop and Sakura did as well joining her.

* * *

"This is a bummer." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head as they couldn't get in. "Oh well, them's the breaks."

"We'll find another way in so we can join them." Kakashi said out of his disguise now. "I trust that-Hmm?" He said and turned his head in the distance.

"What is it?" Sasuke said to him catching it. Kakashi looked on at the spot.

"I sensed something just now,"

"I don't see anything." Naruto said looking on. "Now would be a good time to have The Hyuga eyes." He said dryly.

"My senses are higher than yours due to my advanced training." Kakashi explained to them.

"Friend or foe?" Sasuke asked his eyes narrowing.

"Hey what's that?" Naruto said as he saw what appeared to be faint movement. "Someone's there." He said and got ready to investigate

"Naruto its nothing." Kakashi told him stopping him before he could. "Just a squirrel or animal of some sort, it's nothing to fret over."

"But-"

"Leave it Naruto." Sasuke told him. "We don't have time to investigate or jump at the slightest shadow." He said and Naruto frowned at the two of them as he knew it wasn't just some squirrel.

(Sorry Naruto, but I had a bad feeling just now) Kakashi murmured to himself as he felt something ominous just now coming from there. "We'll wait for ten minutes and then we'll try to go in.

"Alright."

* * *

"Notice the lack of ninjas about Pinko?" Anko told Sakura as they looked on.

"There doesn't seem to be many." Sakura noted. "And my name is Sakura." She said as she had yet to call her by her name instead just giving her a nickname.

"This is what is known as a neutral village, they don't want anything to do with shinobi or be involved with what we do. Prefer to keep to themselves and not be bothered. Unfortunately for them this makes the perfect place for lowlife scum like our target to hang about without worrying about ninjas after them." Anko informed Sakura. "Keep to the rooftops Pinko and don't be on the ground unless you want the citizens and its militia to see you. This makes our job more fun."

"So how are we going to do it? Find Yoshiaki?" Sakura asked but received no response. "Anko?" She said and turned around. "Anko?" She called out as she saw that the Jonin had disappeared without a trace. Sakura looked and called out for her but didn't see her anywhere as she had up and left her just now. "Great." Sakura grumbled as she was alone now. She'd have to figure out her own way now. "First things first." She said and reaching up undid her hitai-ate and put it in a pouch so no one would see or tell that she was a ninja. "Now to find some information." She said and went out.

Sakura kept a low profile as she made her way, keeping out of the line of sight and not doing anything to draw any attention. Anko had upped and left her so she was on her own but this was part of her training she saw it as. Stealth and observation was a ninja's strongest weapons.

A group of townsfolk were seen, Sakura listened in as she dropped below and looked positioning herself in an angle so she could see them but they couldn't see her. The group of people chatted amongst themselves and nearby on a bench was also a female dressed in an exotic kimono with her hair done in a multiple tail style and carrying a parasol. Sakura complimented the style of the outfit but knew now wasn't the time to be concerned about fashion, she had a job to do.

She listened in as she heard them talk. A man who's profession was that of a masseur matched their target had arrived earlier today and had offered his services to one of the well off women who lived here. Sakura paid attention knowing that every detail was crucial.

The group slowly departed and Sakura went into an alleyway and running up a wall ascended to a roof and looked around and saw a large home in the center of the village.

Since the place was rather large, she would bet money that that was the where her target was at. Running and leaping across the rooftop she made her way towards it. She looked on and spotted a small opened window

"Perfect," Sakura said with a smile as that was her way in as she made her way towards it.

"Not bad, she's doing better than I thought." Anko said from afar having watched her from a distance using her Jonin skills to spy on her as she had purposely left Sakura by herself to see how she would react and had surpassed her expectations with what she did from removing her hitai-ate and staying in the shadows. "Let's see if she knows how to finish the job." She mused and went for her own way in.

Outside Naruto and the others got ready to make their move and get in when Kakashi hold up his hand ordering them to stop surprising them. "Stop, something's wrong." He ordered the two.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking around. "What's the matter?"

"I'm sensing something, something that's not good." He told them.

"Are they in danger?" Naruto asked in alarm his eyes widening.

"No, I doubt it, but I'm getting something, someone powerful is near. Not only powerful but very dangerous as well."

"How strong?" Sasuke asked him and didn't get an answer

"What are we gonna do?" Naruto asked the Jonin as the silence he gave them was not comforting.

"…We wait first. Scope out the situation and see if I'm wrong and its just nothing and it passes."

"But what if-"

"Anko is a professional, she knows how to slip out and stay away from danger and despite her attitude will make sure no harm comes to Sakura." Kakashi told Naruto. "We go barging in there the only thing we'll create is a riot and that's the last thing we need."

"He's right." Sasuke told him but Naruto wasn't agreeing with it. He didn't like leaving others behind in danger.

* * *

Sakura managed to get in, as being a twelve year old girl did have its advantages in some situations. She found herself on the upper floor of the building and made her way in a crouching state, there didn't appear to be any guards but she kept silent doing her best not to make the slightest sound or her feet creak against the floor.

She stopped when she saw someone in the distance straight ahead. A guard it looked like was on patrol in the house. The burly man walked around checking the place and Sakura hide behind the railing in the upper floor not even breathing, thankfully the place was rather dim thus aiding her hindering his line of vision. She peeked her head and saw him stand there for a few moments before turning around making his rounds. Knowing she had to get by him if she wanted to complete the mission. She softly sneak up on him from behind and standing up raised her fists up together taking aim at the back of his head

Two months ago, if she had tried to knock him out, her punches wouldn't have had any effect whatsoever. But now, thanks to the training with The Sandaime she had undergone and learning how to utilize chakra into her fists to empower them, the blow to his head knocked him out cold as he fell to the ground.

"Sorry about that," She apologized to him as he was just doing his job as she stepped over him. She came to the staircase and made her way down it and looked on.

A sound came from a hallway and Sakura pressed herself against the side of it and looked and saw a partly open slide door. Making her way she peered inside seeing a pair of people.

The man was old in his seventies with a white beard and mustache and a dark smile was on his face as he caressed an unwilling woman's shoulders loosening her kimono. The elder man was clearly their target, Yoshiaki.

"No! Please Stop!" She pleaded with him

"Now, now, stop being so restless." He told her. "Everything will go smoothly once you stop raising a fuss over nothing and settle down." He said to her. "Once I use my special technique and massage to make your muscles into mush you'll find yourself feeling wonderful after I'm done just like all the others I've worked on." He said and stepped away and put his back to her as he took out a pill and canteen as he prepared himself.

"Someone help me!"

"The only one here is my guard, and he's deaf anyway," Yoshiaki said unaware that said guard was now knocked out. "He wouldn't hear a firework show go off next to him so quit your fussing already while I get ready."

Sakura's blood boiled in anger as she listened in. This wasn't a man, but a monster with the things he had done, tricking his way into homes and molesting and violating innocent women against their will. She hardened herself and her heart knowing that death was what he deserved for his actions. Bringing her hands up she performed a Jutsu and she took the image of the plump woman and softly slide the door open stepping in. Bringing a finger up she motioned for the trembling and confused woman to be silent and to run as she took her place.

"Ah good, you're quiet at last." Yoshiaki said unaware of what was going on. "Now then, shall we begin? Ready or not, here I come!" He said and lunged at her. Sakura dodged him moving out of the way and he tripped and fell skidding his face across the ground as Sakura dropped the disguise as he clutched his face now marked with red.

"You lie and trick your way into the bedrooms of innocent women!" Sakura proclaimed to him and he looked on and alarm was in his eyes as he saw her. "Your days of playing masseur are over." Sakura declared to him as she pulled out her Kodachi. "Its time for you to pay for your crimes."

"Why you wretched sneaky little tramp!" The man shouted and pulled out his walking cane. Sakura looked on as the stick seemed useless against her twin blades. The man twisted it and it was revealed to not just be a cane but a thin sword within it. "You've just had to go and make me take out my sword." Yoshiaki said drawing it and Sakura steeled herself knowing she was in for a fight.

The man lunged at her swinging his blade and Sakura blocked the attacks with her Kodachi, he was old but that didn't mean defenseless. He slashed at her and she evaded them and swung a blade at him and landed a hit on his shoulder cutting the cloth. He growled in fury and did a spin and stabbed at her which she dodged as that would've gone right through her if she wasn't careful.

Yoshiaki attacked again swinging for her neck and she ducked under it and landed a hit on his stomach and small drops of blood hit the ground. She turned around to face him blades high up every instinct ready.

Yoshiaki closed his sword and twirling his cane overhead went for an overhead blow over it. Sakura brought her blades up but made an error as the heavy stick outweighed her swords and smacked into her breaking her guard and he punched her across the face, "Time to die!" He proclaimed as he revealed his sword and went to stab her in the chest now that she was on the ground and she managed to roll out of the way and landed a kick to his ankle and pulled herself up.

Sakura ran at him and slashed with one which he blocked and brought her foot up and kicked him in the stomach, but before she could go for a decisive blow he recovered and moving fast dodged her attack and attacked hitting her across the back

Sakura winced as the cut went into her skin and but thankfully wasn't too deep as it clothes stopped it from doing so. That could've killed her just now. The two continued and Sakura dodged an attack as her youth was starting to give her an edge as he was gradually getting tired as age was taking its toll on him.

She avoided another attack and suddenly tossed her swords up into the air and began performing hand symbols. "Earth Style: Stone Pillar!" She shouted as she caught the blades as they flew down using her chakra a piece of earth appeared and it slammed into him knocking him through the door and making him drop his weapon.

Sakura stepped out of the room her eyes merciless as the steel she wielded as she advanced towards him as he slowly staggered and got up seeing his death approaching.

"It's over." Sakura said as she got ready to deliver the final blow to Yoshiaki, steeling herself as this would be the first time she'd ever kill someone

Several flying objects flew from behind and stabbed him right in the back.

"Gwahh!" He shouted and blood poured out of his mouth surprising Sakura at what just happened

The man gagged choking on his own blood and fell to the ground. Sticking out of his back were several needles that had hit pressure points and killed Yoshiaki.

"That was easy." A voice said and Sakura looked up at the stairs and saw someone standing there. It wasn't Anko like she thought she was going to see, it was someone else.

The girl had long black hair that went all the way down past her legs ending with a purple ribbon in it. She wore a green sleeveless shirt and had camouflage styled pants. She wore a hitai-ate but on it wasn't a symbol Sakura recognized, as there was a melody note on it. She wore on her left wrist a unique weapon of a mounted crossbow that had fired the senbon. On the ground beside her was the guard who also had multiple needles sticking out of him as he too was dead.

(What a second, I remember her!) Sakura said and she thought back to earlier when she had seen the dressed up girl with a parasol, it was her standing before her as she was actually a ninja all along.

"It appears that we were both after the same target." The long black haired girl said to Sakura. "Too bad for you, looks like I got the kill." She told her.

"Who are you?" Sakura said to the mysterious girl, her hands on her weapon incase she had to fight once more.

"Thanks for wearing him down for me." The long haired girl said to Sakura with a smirk. "Though I probably could've taken both the geezer and you as well." She told Sakura who scowled at her insult. "See ya." She said and leaping up to the window dashed out it.

"W-Wait, come back here!" Sakura shouted as she ran up the stairs to the window and saw the mysterious kunoichi disappear in the distance. Sakura gritted her teeth as she got away.

"What the hell happened?" A voice said and Anko appeared having witnessed it in hiding and hadn't also expected the outcome. "What'd you do?" She chastised Sakura

"I was fighting him, when that ninja appeared and killed him." Sakura said to her.

"The mission is a failure then." Anko grumbled.

"What? What do you mean?" Sakura said in protest. "He's dead isn't he?"

"You didn't finish the task." Anko told her. "And what's worse, a ninja from a rival village was the one who killed him, not you."

"But-"

"How do you think this is going to reflect on Konoha?" She asked Sakura. "Other places are going to think we're unreliable and not hire us, thus leaving us out of a job." She said to Sakura. "And your approach was bad as well, you're a ninja not some superhero, you never announce yourself." Anko said as she admonished Sakura. "Plus there was other ways then just going into the room, you could've waited and listened for him to be near the thin part of the door and skewer him from behind or threw a smoke bomb in and then get him. Or even cause a ruckus and lure him out and me or you could've get him when he did. The direct approach is the worse thing you could ever think about doing."

Sakura stood there her arms to her side as she was taking it without saying anything. Anko was right, she had missed up on this and the failure of the mission solely lied on her shoulders.

Anko looked on at her as she was beating herself up over it and turned and walked away. Sakura stood there by herself.

"Sakura, c'mon!" Anko called out, saying her name for the first time surprising her a bit that she did. "Let's go grab a bite to eat, we can discuss what to do or what not to do on your next mission with the others while we're at it." She said to her

Sakura looked on and followed after her.

* * *

"Master the task is finished." The long haired girl said in a kneeling state before a cloaked man wearing a tengu mask. "The target is dead." She said her head down showing respect to her lord and master. Soft footsteps approached her and a hand grasped her chin and forced her head up, although his face was covered, she could feel his eyes piercing right through her. His long thumb traced across her chin and lower mouth.

"I see, does the weapon please you?" He softly asked her referring what she had on her arm, a new experimental weapon she had been given to use and experiment with on the mission.

"Yes it does, its more useful for my senbon than just throwing them as its gives me greater distance and range." She replied to him.

"Very well Kin-chan, keep it, it'll be of use for you on your next mission with your team." He informed her and let go of her chin and turned and walked away before turning his head to look back at her. "But remember, disappoint me and I can just as easily take your new toy away. As well as your life." He told her and she nodded in response.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright then come on!" The elderly man shouted to his student as he held his battle staff in hand. His student ran at him and swung her twin blades at him, the metal connecting against the wood as the two sparred against one another as they trained.

Sakura let out battle cries as she swung her twin Kodachi at The Sandaime as she trained against him. The pink haired girl fighting against him and utilizing her weapons that had been passed down to her by Kizashi.

Sarutobi blocked and parried her blows with his staff expertly judging her reaction and positioning when she attacked. The two continued on as they fought and sparred against one another as he trained his apprentice.

He disarmed her of one of the blades making it fall to the ground a distance away and bringing his staff up went to deliver a spinning blow to her which Sakura ducked under and rolling across the ground scooped up her other sword making him nod in approval at how she recovered her weapon just now. "The Chunin Exams are no place for people who are unprepared and unaware of their surroundings." He told Sakura warning her of the dangers she and others would be facing. "One mistake could be your last." He said as she lunged at him and he blocked her attack and he swung at her and she backflipped out of the way dodging it. "You'll find herself fighting foes who'll challenge and attempt to break you physically, mentally and spiritually." Sarutobi warned her.

"And every ounce of sweat I've sweated with my team and you since I became a Genin will mean the less I sweat in the exams!" Sakura said slashing at him which he blocked.

"Yes, but you'll face far more dangerous threats as Chunin than you'll ever will as Genin. Chunins are the bulk of a countries army and main soldiers. They are the ones who are sent out to face the enemies and do the main tasks." He told her as there was a wide gap with the danger a shinobi would face and tasks he'd face once he had obtained the next rank, and then again after becoming a Jonin.

They continued on for several minutes, exchanging blows and attacks as Sakura didn't let up against him as she fought against her sensei. The first time she had sparred against him she had been clobbered but now after months of training and learning how to wield her Kodachi she was holding her own against Sarutobi.

After a while they took a break from their training. The Sandaime handed her a towel which she used to wipe the sweat off her forehead and body and clean herself off.

After much consideration and thought when reading the reports he had been given, he had approved Team 7's entry into The Chunin Exams which were beginning tomorrow. It was time once again and this time Konoha was hosting the event. Ninja from all over would be coming to Konoha to participate in it and hope that they would achieve the next level.

"You'll have much to prepare for. Your team are rookies taking part in it and will be at a disadvantage because of it. Many ninja including amongst Konoha will have an experience factor over you." He said to her and Sakura nodded her head. "I could give you more advice on what to expect tomorrow, but that would be cheating." He said with a smile and she smiled as well.

"I know we can handle whatever it is we have to face." Sakura told him. "We've all gotten better, each of us and can win if we put aside our differences and work together."

A bark caught their attention and they saw a dog wearing headgear and barking at Sakura.

"That's one of Kakashi's Ninken, he must want you." Sarutobi told her recognizing it. "You best go and see him, it sounds like its important."

"Oh, okay then." Sakura said and stood up. "Goodbye sensei." She said bowing her head and departed knowing it'd likely be the last time she'd see him for a while.

As he saw her leave, Hiruzen himself prepared to head back as he had work to do before tomorrow.

A small screeching sound caught his attention and he looked on above and saw something flying above him. It was a red hawk that was flying above him and circling overhead indicating that it was for him. "Hmm, now this is interesting." He mused looking on as someone from outside of Konoha must be sending him a message.

He held out his hand and the hawk flew down and landed on his hand, the claws sticking into the sturdy cloth of his outfit. He removed the message it had on its leg and dismissed it as it flew off. Taking it in hand he unraveled the message

He looked on and narrowed his brow as he read it. Reading the words on the message that had been written for him.

"The Kazekage, he is going to attend the finals?" He said as this was unexpected news. The ruler of The Hidden Sand Village was reporting that he'd be coming to Konoha to watch the finals of The Chunin Exams. While it was not uncommon for attendants of other countries to do so, a ruler and Kage was quite rare to come. "This is not expected." He mused as The Kazekage had been on sour terms with Konoha as of late, due to The Daimyo of The Land of Wind hiring Leaf Nins.

"Hmm, perhaps it's a sign that he wants to establish a new relationship with Konoha." He said to himself as he headed home.

* * *

Kizashi Haruno wiped his face removing the remains of his coffee off his face as he sat at his home. His daughter was off training and his wife Mebuki had gone to the market to pick things up. The former ninja was by himself in the house as he sat his mug down on the table.

His ears perked up as he felt someone approaching his home and doorstep.

"The door's not locked, don't bother knocking." He called out nonchalantly. The door opened and in stepped a Jonin wearing dark glasses. "Aoba, what brings you here?" He said as he knew who the man was.

"I need a reason to see a comrade from my youth?" Aoba Yamashiro said to him.

"Care for some coffee?" Kizashi offered him and was declined.

"So this is what you do all day, sit around and drink coffee to pass the time?" Aoba asked with a smirk and Kizashi chuckled. On the wall he noticed was a picture of a younger Kizashi, without a mustache standing and smiling proudly. The only noticeable trait was the hair.

"That picture, it was the day before you asked Mebuki out for the first time it was taken wasn't it?" Aoba asked him.

"Aye, I took it before I finally mustered up the courage to talk to her and ask her out. If she agreed I would've kept it, if not I would've got rid of it so I wouldn't be reminded of how much a fool I looked like." Kizashi replied.

"The week after you did, war broke out again." Aoba said and he got a somber nod in response as both were called in to report for duty to take part in the war.

Kizashi had been a good one, having obtained The Chunin rank when he was young. He had all the makings of becoming one of Konoha's elite ninja, but he had instead retired. He had fought in The Third War and received accolades for his actions during it as a scout and spy. Little knew about it as he was never the type to brag about what he had done, but it was him that discovered Iwa was using The Bridge in Grass as a supply route. Thus enabling Team Minato to find and destroy it thus turning the tide of the war. But that was another lifetime, he did not dwell on the past or what he had done in that time. Preferring to put it behind him as his Flak Jacket and headband he had worn during that time were locked away.

"Ours was known as the greatest generation that had become ninja since the time of The First Hokage." Kizashi said to him. "But like all of them, we are being passed over for the next."

"There's still some use to be made out of the old guard." Aoba told him and turned to look at him. Kizashi saw it, his eyes maybe covered by the glasses but he now knew why he had come here. "We want you back in the field. Kizashi, it's time to come out of retirement." Aoba said to him.

"I see no reason why I should. I left that part of my life behind over twelve years ago. And I'm hardly in the shape and condition that I was in my youth." He said with a jesting grin.

"We need you to become a Shinobi again, your skills are needed once more." Aoba told him. "I've talked with others and they've agreed as well."

"Don't be foolish," Kizashi told Aoba his smile disappearing. This was not the first time someone had come to him and try to persuade him to come out of retirement. "I had nothing spectacular or extraordinary under my belt. I just used whatever I had on hand to survive. There's no point in me becoming a Shinobi again. There's far better talent out there now, even in the next batch who've succeeded me in skill and technique. I'm not needed anymore." He told them as he had little desire to ever become a ninja again and Aoba shook his head as he looked on.

"You were on the verge of becoming Jonin, you would've easily been recommended for it." He chastised him as the news of him announcing his retirement shortly after the attack came as a surprise to many shinobi. "And yet you chose to pass it up and retire? Why did you throw it away?"

"I've already told people dozens of times about why I retired. And if I had to relive the path, I'd pick the same choice all over again." Kizashi told him annoyance in his voice. "You know why I did as well, there was something far more important for me to take care of then being a ninja. My daughter has carried on my legacy as a shinobi."

"Hmph, if you can call it that." Aoba said dryly. "I've seen her before at the academy. She leaves much to be desired. That's what passes for Shinobi anymore I see." He said dismissively.

"That's no way to talk about The Sandaime's Apprentice, or my Daughter. You underestimate her, everyone has." Kizashi told him narrowing his eyes. "Do you not know the tale of Lu Meng?" He told them shaking his head and spoke again. "After being dismissed by his colleagues and friends as a warrior who only knew how to attack, he took up studying for three days and nights, never leaving his home. On the fourth day when he met them again they were amazed by how much he had changed looking at him in a different light and he became chief strategist from that day on. People change over time, the same which has happened with Sakura if you'd see her now. Even the greatest Shinobi of all time started out unable to properly hold a kunai without nearly cutting their fingers off." Kizashi told him. "But if you want I'll make a wager with you regarding her."

"Kizashi,"

"If Sakura does not become Chunin, I'll come out of retirement and take up my hitai-ate again." He said not allowing him a word in. "But if she does, you and others will leave me alone finally and let me enjoy my new life that I've made for myself. Do you agree?"

"Kizashi I'm-"

"Answer the question Aoba, do you agree to the wager or not?" Kizashi said and held out his hand to him. Silence reigned before Aoba reached out and shook the hand agreeing to it. "Then its agreed. Now if you would please leave, I promised Mebuki that I would finish tasks that she wanted me to do before she got back."

Aoba looked at him for a long moment before turning and walking out the door leaving his home.

* * *

Naruto had been getting in some last minute training for the day when he had met this guy who had threatened Konohamaru and Naruto had sprung into action to save him. Things escalated when his teammate a girl with blonde hair wielding a large fan had appeared.

"Kid quit wasting our time." The face painted figure said to him.

"I don't like bullies," Naruto replied to him. "Especially those who think they can get away with picking on those smaller than them." The figure scoffed and started to reach to a wrap he had on the bundle he wore on his back.

Naruto responded by pulling out a summon scroll he carried and brought out the repeating crossbow, the same one that Kakashi had used for him to train with and had given him to use. Holding it his arm was at the lever ready to push it forward and pump out the bolts he had in it. The two glared at one another waiting for the other to make the first move.

"You're making a stupid move trying to play hero." The Suna Nin told him as he got ready to pull on the wrap. His sibling didn't say anything as she watched on.

"What are you doing Kankuro?" A voice filled with irritation said catching his attention and Kankuro turned and looked and saw a figure in green and with red hair standing there annoyance in his eyes.

"Who the heck are you?" Naruto said pointing the crossbow at him and the blonde girl made a motion to him to put the weapon down and stop aiming it at him as that.

The figure looked on and saw the weapon and a sneer appeared on his face. "Another fool." He muttered looking on at Naruto as if that would actually stop him.

"Naruto!" A voice called out and he turned and saw Sakura approaching him. "C'mon, Kakashi wanted to meet us all before tomorrow." She told him when she suddenly noticed who he was with, especially the redhead that was boring a hole into them

"Gaara…" Sakura said as she saw him. The gourd carrier noticed and narrowed his eyes at her but didn't say anything.

(He's here for The Exams, that means, we may have to face him at some point.) She thought to herself as she realized that he was only here for one reason.

"That guy's a real creep." Naruto muttered under his breath looking on.

Gaara looked on at Sakura the two staring at one another as jade met emerald. Gaara did not say a word to her, not even moving a muscle as they looked on at each other. Each remembering what happened the last time they met.

"Kankuro, Temari, let's go." He ordered the two and his siblings joined up with him and walked away.

"Yeesh." Naruto said after several seconds breaking the silence.

"Naruto," Sakura said to him catching his attention. "Take it from me, I saw him before. Don't do anything that'll set him off." She told him

"Huh?" He said looking on at her.

"He's dangerous Naruto, extremely dangerous." She warned him remembering how he killed a man when she first saw him. "I saw him kill someone when I went with The Sandaime once and he didn't even have to move to do so."

"The hell?" Naruto replied wondering what kind of ninja was that.

"For all our sakes, we shouldn't try anything that can upset him. Stay away from him." Sakura said and Naruto looked on back at the spot and saw Gaara walking faintly in the distance. The two then went on going to the meeting spot where Kakashi had told them he'd be at.

"You two are late," Kakashi scolded them but with a hidden smile. "And you get onto me for getting lost." He told them as they joined him and Sasuke.

"What's the occasion Kakashi?" Naruto asked out loud wondering why they were here. He had told them the day before they weren't training today as they'd be working on their own but had called them to meet him.

"I've decided to give you all a gift. In preparation for tomorrow I've decided to give you an extra card up your sleeves to prepare for what you are going to face." He told them. "Since rumors about me is that I have over a thousand Jutsu, I believe I should share some of the ones that I have with you." He said and produced three scrolls and tossed them one by one to them that they got. Each one outfitted with a different color for their respective element

Naruto was grinning as though he had gotten a new toy, whilst Sakura looked on gingerly at the scroll wondering what technique was in it.

"What Jutsu are they?" Sasuke asked him.

"Ones I believe that are best suited for each of you and your style." Kakashi replied to him. "They are all B Rank Jutsu, if you spend the rest of the day working on them, you could have them ready to use for The Exams tomorrow

Naruto unfurled his scroll and his eyes beamed with glee as he read it. "Awesome, this sounds cool!" He said getting ready to try it out.

"Don't do it here Naruto," Sasuke said to him. "There's a reason why he gave them to us locked, so others couldn't see them."

"That's right." Sakura told him. "If you do it now everyone can see what you got and prepare for and counter it in the exams." She explained and he nodded his head and put it up.

"I wish you all the best of look tomorrow, you're gonna need it." Kakashi said and vanished in a poof of smoke.

Shortly afterwards, Sakura had met her mother having finished up in the marketplace and she had told her to met her at the house as they were having a special dinner tonight before tomorrow. Sakura had talked to her for a bit as the sun was now starting to dip as it was in the late afternoon. The pink haired Kunoichi started to make her way home when she suddenly spotted something out of the corner of her eye as she passed by a small hole in a fence.

Looking on through the hole in the fence she saw the outlines of figures standing there about thirty feet away.

Sakura looked and spotted who they were. They were foreign ninjas, that much she could tell as they weren't from around here. Their hitai-ates they adorned had the symbol of a melody note which was familiar to Sakura as she recalled seeing it before.

There was three of them, the first on the right was a cocky looking ninja who wore headgear and had on a yellow shirt with Kanji that stood for death on it. The one in the middle was heavily bandaged and in a slouched over state and wore a large fur item on his back of some wild animal. On his hands were a odd looking gauntlet with holes in it on the left.

The third on the left was…

"Her!" Sakura shouted to herself feeling anger go in her body as she recognized the kunoichi instantly, her image ingrained in her mind from what had happened the first time that they had met one another.

It was that same girl who had appeared during her last mission and had killed the target during the fight, causing them to fail it. On her arm was the wrist bow, the weapon she had used to kill the target Sakura had been after.

The group talked amongst themselves and Sakura couldn't make out what they was saying as she wasn't close enough to overhear. She spied on them through the hole keeping quiet. She knew that she shouldn't bother but she still nursed a grudge over what had happened as that mysterious kunoichi had made her and the others fail the mission.

The three soon departed and each went their separate ways. Looking on Sakura climbed over the boards of the fence scaling over it and went going in the direction of which the black haired girl was going. The girl turned heading down a path and Sakura approached the corner and tried to spot her.

She looked on but couldn't detect her presence and spot her anywhere. She wasn't on the roof or walls either. She looked on trying to pick up a sign that she was nearby but was unable to.

"Darn it, she's gone." Sakura lamented as she had lost sight of her. She had a score to settle with her due to causing her to fail their last mission. "Now's not the time though to settle personal issues, she's here for the exams it looks like so I can face her there." She said and turned and walked away

Unknown to Sakura, the girl stepped out of her hiding spot and lifted up her weapon aiming directly at her. Also recognizing her as well from before and being in a hiding spot until Sakura had left

"I'll deal with you like I should've done back there." She said with a smile as she had Sakura in her sights and was ready to pull the trigger of the wrist bow she carried.

"Let her live." A voice said and a hand reached out and grabbed her by the wrist preventing her from firing her wrist bow. She turned her head and looked up at her sensei who had stopped her. A man with pale skin and his hair in a topknot style wearing a vest.

"What?! Why?" She protested in anger.

"That's an order Kin!" He told her harshly and she gritted her teeth in anger but lowered her weapon obeying his command. The girl, Kin Tsuchi by name reluctantly following his orders.

"Go to your team and prepare for tomorrow." He ordered and turned and walked away. He made his way walking down the empty street as the sun had set and the moon was ascending up to the sky. As he went, he slowly came to a stop sensing a presence lurking nearby. "Show yourself Sakon." He ordered and a figure emerged from the side alley of a blue haired male wearing ceremonial beads across his neck

"What should we do about the proctors during the second stage?" The figure said to his master.

"Lure and bait them away, see to it they don't detect my presence in the forest. Use Pink Eye if necessary to hold them off."

"You got it." Sakon said to him and went to leave.

"Tayuya," The mysterious Sound Jonin called out and above on a fence crouched over him was a girl with long red hair. "See to it that Sakon doesn't enjoy himself too much."

"Understood." The female said and leapt away.

"Tch…you're no fun." Sakon grumbled as he disappeared as well.

* * *

As that was happening Gaara was shown standing on the rooftop of a building in the slums. The insomniac standing there like a statue, since he was not able to sleep he had went out stalking the empty night.

He had killed a man not far from here, a mugger who woefully underestimated who his target was. He had killed him but it made him feel empty as it brought him nothing in return.

Voices were calling inside his head, he could hear them inside his mind. An endless constant stream of voices it seemed like within that would not let him have a moment's rest.

"I keep killing and killing, yet its not enough." He said with a low growl as the moon was almost full. In a few short days the beast within would be at his most primal state and most relentless. An image of a girl with pink hair he saw earlier entered her mind.

"What about her, mother? Will she please you?" He said seemingly to no one in general. "Her innocence she possesses, will that please you mother?" He asked as he stood there. "Sakura Haruno, I will have you." He vowed and disappeared in a whirl of sand.

Night passed and Dawn began, thus beginning the start of the biannual Chunin Exams.

Team 7 found themselves in a large room with numerous ninja from all over the land inside.

They had bypassed a Genjutsu that was designed to trap them on the first floor until they broke it and were allowed entry into the next floor and room. As well as a pesky Rain Ninja that had tried to sabotage them by taking Naruto's place but had been foiled.

Naruto looked on around the room, seeing the shinobi some who were from Konoha whilst others were from foreign lands. Looking on, he saw in the room the same redhead ninja from yesterday standing there his arms across his chest a blank look on his face

He spotted another group, this one that had an odd symbol on their hitai-ate's that of a music note on them in the middle of the room.

Naruto joined his team as they met the other Rookie Nine of Konoha who had graduated earlier in the year. Team 8 and Team 10 were there as well as a team that was a year their senior.

"Anyone wanna place any bets on who it is that's gonna make Chunin? Don't be afraid to bet on me. You won't regret it." Kiba Inuzuka said with a brash and confident grin. With him was his dog Akamaru.

"K-Kiba p-please don't make a s-scene." Hinata Hyuga told him, the heiress of the most prestigious clan speaking in a soft voice as if afraid to speak up.

"Yeah, you're looking at the next Chunin anyway." Naruto said smirking which earned him a laugh from Kiba which caused him to frown. "Laugh it up fleabag." He responded to him.

"You'll be lucky to last five minutes at best dead last." Kiba told him which made Naruto growl hating that nickname he had gotten due to having the lowest ranking and grades at the academy.

"Both are you are going to look like idiots, everyone knows that Sasuke-kun's going to win." Ino proclaimed as she hugged him from behind to his annoyance. "I'll root for you all the way."

"Great you can do that, maybe I can go get out of here and go back to bed then." Shikamaru Nara grumbled in irritation not wanting to be here having been dragged here by his mother.

"Yeah, mom's making lasagna tonight also." Chouji Akimichi said eagerly not wanting to miss family dinner.

Sakura looking on shook her head (Ino that affection you think he has for you doesn't exist.) She sighed mentally as she watched on.

"Sakura," TenTen one of the senior ninja said to her catching her attention. "You're not talking very much." She said as Sakura had not done anything when Ino had flirted with her teammate. Even the stoic third member of Team 8 had said more words than her.

"I don't have much to say." She replied as she was focusing for what was in store remembering Sarutobi's words from yesterday.

"Ah!" A figure with a bowl cut and crazy bushy eyebrows wearing a green jumpsuit exclaimed walking towards her. "Sakura-chan, I see that you're deliberately being quiet so to keep the eyes off you so people don't pry into and ask what you've learned from The Sandaime these past months aren't you." The ninja who she had earlier meet and now knew how Sasuke had felt with the unwanted attention he had given her as she realized that Rock Lee had had a crush on her.

Sasuke and Naruto had both been caught off guard and nearly knocked out earlier after underestimating Lee's abilities, proving that he was more than a bizarrely dressed buffoon as his Taijutsu was highly dangerous.

"Yeah Sakura, you haven't said anything at all this whole time about what you've done working with him." Kiba mentioned drawing attention to her. "You've been holding out on us all."

"Or maybe she learned nothing from him this whole time." A voice said a figure with long hair stepped forward. His eyes were similar to his cousin's of that of The Hyuga clan as he looked on.

Sakura looking on at him saw the ninja who scrutinized her.

"Tell us," He said to her. "What have you learned from training under The Sandaime?" Neji Hyuga demanded to know. "What has he taught you?"

The three mysterious ninjas looked on, due to their style they could hear every word that was being said. The group of twelve up there were acting as though they were the only ones in the room.

"Look at them, oblivious to their surroundings and everyone else here. Shall we go and make ourselves known?" The cocky one said with a smirk.

"Patience Zaku," The bandaged ninja told his teammate. "But what about you Kin? Do you prefer we should do Zaku's approach or should we let them lull themselves into a sense of security first?" He curiously asked his female counterpart.

"Why not? We got all the time to let them and everyone here know just exactly who The Hidden Sound Village is Dosu." Kin replied the long haired girl's eyes never leaving the lone pinkette in the room.

Gaara sensed the intentions coming from The Sound Trio but did nothing, if they did not bother him, it didn't matter what they did.

"Go on then, tell us what he has taught you." Neji repeated to her inquiring and wanting to know. "He's been training you over these past months, what has the God of Shinobi taught you?" He said as he looked on at her.

Sakura stared into his violet eyes and slowly narrowed her own. "It's none of your business what he taught me, what kind of ninja blabs to everyone about what he has learned? I don't see you telling everyone all your techniques." She said to him and he let out a noise in his throat.

Zaku got ready to make his move when Kin held out her hand motioning him and Dosu to stop, she wanted to see this unfold as she watched on.

"Fate dictated it seemed that he was to train a fourth student, but it's clear that he's been mistaken in his path." He said to her. "Someone like you is unfit to be his student." He said and Sakura glared at him. Naruto was about to say something when she spoke up.

"That's your opinion and belief," Sakura said to him. "And you're allowed to have it, but you're mistaken if you think that I'm some failure or Fate as you call it Neji Huga, chose me to be it. The only person who selected me was Hiruzen Sarutobi himself." She said and turned around to walk done with the matter.

"He's wasting his and everyone else's time with this game he's playing." Neji called out to her "He passed over diamonds for a common rock. Either his options were lacking, or he is not the great teacher everyone had believed him to be."

Sakura stopped and turned around to face Neji. It was one thing to insult her and she could take it, it was another thing entirely to insult her sensei "You know something? I'm really, really getting tired of dealing with this bullshit." She said surprising many them at her words and use of language just now. "Let me guess, you thought he was going to pick you instead didn't you? And because he didn't you're throwing a tantrum over it aren't you?" She said and Neji scowled at her remark. "All I've ever heard ever since Sarutobi chose me is nothing but people whining and complaining about how I shouldn't have been his apprentice, that they should've been chosen instead, or that I should step down and let someone else be it. Even from people who I'd thought they were my friends."

"I'm not going to," She told him and her eyes turned to glance at Sasuke for a second before looking back at Neji. "I'm not stepping down or let someone else who's throwing a tantrum like you get to be it just because things didn't go their way. And you have the gall and the audacity to insult him, your Hokage? A legendary figure who's feared and respected worldwide, over who he chose to train?" She said a incredulous look on her face at his words "You are not superior than me in anyway Neji Hyuga. Your family's name, your pedigree, your so called blue blood you possess, it doesn't mean anything to anyone here." She said angering him at the blatant lack of respect she was showing, the same which he had shown her. "I don't care if you're or anyone else is unhappy that I got chosen or not, he picked me so grow up and deal with it. And frankly, your attitude and delusions of self-importance are the reasons why he didn't pick you. Maybe, just maybe if you took a look at yourself in the mirror, you'll see why he didn't chose you."

"You have some nerve talking to me like that." Neji said narrowing his eyes at her words. "I could stop your heart with one blow if I wished."

"Neji that's enough," Rock Lee said to him. "That is most unbecoming of you to act in such a manner."

"Yeah knock it off. Seriously what's with you, ya jerk?" Naruto said as well frowning. "It's not her fault that The old man chose her, how about you actually be happy for her?" He proclaimed moving to stand in front of Sakura but she brushed past him.

"Then what's stopping you?" Sakura replied to Neji her arms out to her side as if daring him to attack. "If you can, then go ahead and do it. But one chance is all your ever gonna get before I floor you." She told him and there was zero fear or hesitation in her voice. This Sakura was not the Sakura that everyone had recalled or had dismissed before. "You're allowed to talk down and insult people but they can't do the same to you? What gives you the right to act as though you are above others and call them failures?" She asked him. "What have you ever done that makes you feel as though you are better than everyone else? After all from what I've read about your family, you're just a member of The Branch family, little more than a expendable servant in your clan's eyes. So why don't you go be a good servant and get everyone in this room some tea?"

Neji his eyes wide with fury suddenly lunged at her. His reaction too fast for anyone to predict or try to stop as he went to attack Sakura.

A rope dart suddenly reached out and ensnared his hand and encircled around it stopping him.

"Enough of this crap." A voice said and Ibiki Morino was revealed having appeared in the room with several other proctors having heard the commotion. One of them was holding the rope that had Neji's arm. "If you wanna spill blood and brawl like some common street punks feel free to dropout, if not then shut up and take your seats." He said venomously his warning going out to all in the room.

Neji dropped his arm but the look in his eyes made it clear he wouldn't forget this.

"Anymore squabbles and you and your teammates and any other guilty parties are going to be disqualified and kicked out, is that clear?" Ibiki said to all in attendance emphasizing the warning clearly.

(Sheesh Sakura, usually its me who does something that crazy) Naruto thought to himself when a figure walked up to him

"Quite a bit of hot blood amongst the new meat this year." The man said with a good natured smile.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked and the ninja smiled at them.

"My apologies, I am Kabuto Yakushi." The older ninja told them. "In my line of work I'm known as a Data Ninja." He said and got a confused stare from Naruto. "Let me explain," He said and pulled out a card and it showed him on it. "I collect data from ninjas that I have faced against and analyze their strengths and what areas they specialize or struggle in, being Taijutsu for example, Charka control or their element." He told them as Naruto took the card and examined it. The guy's stats on there weren't exactly something you'd want to brag about.

"All of you take a seat and shut your mouths." Ibiki said as a group of ninjas behind him had papers carried in their arms. "The first part of the Exams is about to begin. Anyone who talks without permission during it will get their lips stitched up." He said and the tone wasn't joking. There'd be no more outbursts or brawls while he was in the room

The ninjas took their seat as the first part was now starting. Some seating as far away as possible from others…

* * *

"Kakashi," Asuma Sarutobi, the son of Hiruzen told him who was in the waiting room where The Jonins were and leaning against the wall reading his novel. "I heard from one of the proctor's that something's happened with your team in the waiting room."

"What happened this time?" Kakashi said with a bit of dread hoping it wasn't something they did that got them disqualified.

"Well, a fight nearly broke out between Gai's student and Sakura."

"What?" Kakashi said a bit surprised. "Say that again." He told him not believing his ears.

"She got into it with Neji Hyuga, from what I heard they had to be pulled apart." Asuma told him. Of all the people Sakura was the last one he'd ever expect to get into a fight.

"There must be some mistake," Kakashi said to him. "Sakura wouldn't have gotten into a fight."

"Well she did, I don't know the full details but apparently Ibiki himself had to show up and put a stop to it and threatened to expel both of them if they continued." Kurenai Yuuhi said having heard the rumor as well.

"Kakashi…I must say I'm disappointed in you." Might Gai said to him walking up having heard the news as well from another. "Trying to provoke my team into a fight and get them eliminated before it starts? That is very low for you. Though I'll admit that Neji does have a way with words and I've been trying to get him to stop saying the stuff he rambles on about."

"I had nothing to do with this Gai and I'm as shocked as you are. Sakura had never shown or done anything like this before. It's uncharacteristic of her to get into a fight with someone." Kakashi told the group. The worst he had ever seen her get into it before was a squabble with Ino.

"I have to agree." Kurenai told them. "This isn't like Sakura, she's not the type to do something like that. Especially with someone like Neji."

"While I'm upset she nearly got my team expelled, I for one actually like it." Gai said with a smile suddenly surprising them. "The girl is showing great fire of youth within her, I believe that The Sandaime has ignited and lit up the flames within her since taking her under his wing! Since she had shown it, I believe its only a matter of time before the others do so as well."

Kakashi didn't say anything and thought back to what he had been told the previous month beforehand. Had he really been that blind to the progress and transformation that Sakura had underwent? Since then as he had not noticed it before in the rare times he got to interact with her, but she was displaying confidence and being more outspoken since Hiruzen selected her. Naruto the past month they had spent had developed a cooler mind and better reaction timing and had exceeded his expectations during the training regime he had put him through, but Sakura's development and growth was the most surprising.

As the group talked another figure stood in the hallway on the other side of the room. Wearing a grey vest with a hitai-ate of that of a Melody note and a cold glimmer in his eyes as a smirk played upon his features. Everything was in place now, his men were ready having infiltrated and taken their positions in the upcoming stages to prevent any mishaps or anyone stopping him from his plans.

(Enjoy these final little games and feuds that you are playing with one another, for in due time they shall be your last)

Sarutobi in his office, suddenly had a feeling of dread creep up into him. That which he had not felt in many a year.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm normally don't do this but I've gotta get something off my chest.

Ever since I've started this, I've heard nothing but people bitching and moaning how Sakura was selected, that I should change it and that heaven forbid I should kill myself for doing this and quite frankly I've reached my limits having how you people are reacting.

All I'm hearing is a bunch of crybabies who are throwing a temper tantrum because things didn't go their way. Well guess what, continue to throw a fit pound on the floor and break your toys but its not going to change a thing. This is my story, my own. Which means I will write it however I want it, I'm not doing this for how you want it and I sure as hell am not going to stand and be insulted or be threatened to change it

If you want, go find or write yourself a dime a dozen God Naruto Harem story where he never struggles or faces any problems and spends all of his time having oral sex with his precious Blowjob Princess. I really don't give a damn how many of you are upset. If I did, I never would've bothered writing in the first place. We have a thing called an imagination, try using it for a change. You'll come up with ideas you never thought were possible if you used it once in a while.

For those who haven't thrown temper tantrums and are actually reading this, thank you I will continue to write this and my other stories for your pleasure.

######

"You smell that?" The purple haired Jonin said to the amassed group outside. They were standing in front of a massive forest that stretched for miles and trees were bigger and wider than some places people called home. The place had an ominous air about it, unwelcoming and warning of danger to those who would dare to enter it.

After completing the first part of the Chunin Exam, a Kunoichi had burst through the windows and revealed herself as the proctor for the next part of it and had ordered them to follow her out of the building.

"That is the stench of death." Anko Mitarashi said to those who had passed The first part of The Exams and were told to follow her after doing so and had brought them out of the building to this giant forest. "This is sector 44, AKA The Forest of Death, and more than one unfortunate person has ended his life inside the belly of one of the beasts in here." She said and as if on cue a roar came from the forest causing many Genin to jump up in alarm. "Even Jonin have to be on guard in there as everything will be looking to kill you, not just beasts, but the flora as well."

"We're not going in there are we?" A foreign ninja protested.

"Of course you are, what, you thought this was just a scenic route?" Anko asked with a smirk to them as she began to explain the rules of what they had to do in order to pass to the third part.

"Yeesh," Naruto said as he even he was looking apprehensively about what was in there.

"It's not as difficult as she's making it out to be." His new friend Kabuto Yakushi said to him with an encouraging smile. "I've been through this place before in previous exams I've taken, it's tough and dangerous if you're reckless and don't plan ahead. But if you're careful, you'll emerge from it alive and unharmed." He said to Naruto and the others giving them needed advice.

"Four eyes, you're to shut up when I'm talking!" Anko called out having heard him and Kabuto merely smiled and shrugged his shoulders in response and went to join up with his team, two similar looking men who had black veils over their faces.

Of all there, Gaara was the only one who's eyes didn't show anything. If anything it looked like he'd rather be anywhere else than standing here bored, as if the looming forest before them didn't phase him at all. His eyes shifted and saw a mess of pink hair and he turned his head and saw Sakura who was watching on unaware of his eyes on the back of her head. The Demon who only loved himself stared on at her watching Sakura and studying her movements intently.

Sakura slowly began to feel as though someone was watching her and turned her body to look but didn't see anyone there.

Kankuro also saw it and recognized what was going on having noticed the looks he was giving the Kunoichi.

"Great," He grumbled to himself "Stuck in a place with people who wanna kill us and our younger brother decides now of all times is the perfect time for him to go through puberty and to develop an interest in the female sex."

Gaara wasn't the only one who was looking at Sakura from afar, Neji Hyuga still remembering her words she had spoke to him in the building glared at her with his violet eyes from afar whilst Rock Lee was giving him a look of disapproval at his actions.

Another was also doing so, Kin Tsuchi the Kunoichi of the unknown Hidden Sound Village looked on at Sakura out of the corner of her eye her arms folded over her chest.

"Remember our mission Kin," Dosu Kinuta said to her moving beside the long haired girl. "Forget about your personal grudge with that girl for now, it's not her he's interested in, it's him." Dosu said and she looked on at him and their teammate and let out a grunt.

Anko finished explaining the process, of how they were to reach the tower that was located in the middle of the forest within five days, but also to have two scrolls with them when they did, one which they would receive now, the other would be in the hands of another team that they had to obtain from them in order to pass to the next stage.

"Now then, since I've explained all the rules…GO! And try not to die in there!" Anko shouted as the second part officially began.

The groups of ninjas ran into the forest, bunched together at first but soon being separated in the thickness of the forest as they entered it.

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto said a half hour later as they stopped to formulate a strategy. "Should we try and go get a scroll from someone else or get a layout of the place first?" He said to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Layout would be best, that way we know our surroundings and markings, we have five days to get to the tower with the two scrolls." Sakura said and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah I agree, oh and Sasuke?" He said with a bit of edge in his voice. "That's a Venus flytrap you're next too." He said and Sasuke turned his head and saw the gaping maws of the giant plant opening preparing to bite down on him. Reacting fast he whipped out a kunai and sliced it's head off killing it. He then stabbed into its body again and again pulled out the roots so it couldn't grow back as he looked down at it with disgust.

"Can't blame ya for acting that way." Naruto said as he probably would've done the same thing just now.

"Let's go." Sasuke said and went on ahead and Naruto and Sakura went to follow.

Team 7 went on, foraging through the Forest of Death keeping their eyes out for any potential dangers or opposing teams they could ambush. Every mile they would put a marking on a tree so that if got lost they would know where they was at.

Hours passed and other than in the far off distance they did not spot any other teams or anyone they recognized. They knew in the back of their minds that if they encountered one, even if they had gone to the Academy with them, they would have to fight them.

They stopped saw a pond nearby and the water looked edible in it. There was no one in sight but that didn't mean that an ambush wasn't likely.

"This looks like a good place to get some supplies." Naruto said as he approached the shore and went to refill his canteen.

"Naruto, wait." Sakura told him and he looked on as she suddenly picked up a large stick and threw it into the water. The stick landed with a soft splash before floating there. Suddenly a giant alligator lunged up and bit the stick in two tearing it to pieces.

"Whoa!" Naruto shouted as he saw it go underwater.

"We've got to be careful here, you heard Anko, everything could be a threat." Sakura said him. "If you had tried just now, that alligator would've snuck up and eaten you while you was refilling." She told him and he nodded his head.

"You really have changed haven't you Sakura-chan?" He said to her and Sakura looked on and a bit of pink crossed her cheeks at his words.

* * *

A shinobi was shown perched on a tree, he was not part of a team as he had on a Chunin vest and wore shades over his face. He wasn't taking part in the exams, instead he and others who were in the forest had a different role to do as Proctors

As Proctor, their duty was to find the bodies of those who had been killed or had been too injured to continue on and retrieve them out of the forest. It would not do them any good if their families never received their belongings so they could mourn them.

He made his way and stopped putting a kunai against the trees and checking for vibrations and voices from afar. Hearing nothing he made his way.

But unknown to him, there was someone from afar, but they were far more skilled in not making a sound or being detected. Two people were shown a distance away.

The two stood there as they had secretly infiltrated the Forest of Death the night before. Having been assigned roles to do.

Their master, who had once called Konoha home had infiltrated the Exams and was currently in the Forest of Death.

"Why are we doing this crap again?" The redhead known as Tayuya grumbled.

"He wants us to keep the proctors busy and not be able to focus their attention on him." Sakon the elder of the two said his arms across his chest, the two made up half of his elite bodyguards. "There's a lot of eyes everywhere and he doesn't want to be detected while he does what he needs to do." He said to her.

"Hmph, so he plans on giving the Uchiha Brat the seal huh?" She replied and he nodded his head.

"That's right, he plans on giving it to him tomorrow. Then the real fun is going to start." He said with a cruel smirk.

"Keep their eyes off him and on us while he does whatever it is he needs to do." Sakon said to her. "We'll attack this place in due time anyway once he is finished." He said and leapt off. And she leapt as well joining him.

* * *

The first day past without incident, as the ninjas had to get a layout of the area and know where everything was at and what places were safe or dangerous before they could attempt to fight one another.

"Quit feeding that stupid squirrel!" The Hyuga Branch member shouted angrily at his teammate as the squirrel that he had been feeding nuts to scurried off of his lap and up a tree running away.

"Neji! That was most uncalled for!" Rock Lee said to him at his actions just now as he stood up.

"Stop wasting all of our time feeding every animal you see!" Neji Hyuga criticized him as Team Gai was shown. "We have far more important things to concern ourselves with than you gushing over every pet you want to adopt."

Lee frowned at him. "Well some of us actually wanna enjoy the scenery here, isn't that right TenTen?" He said to his teammate.

"Leave me out of this." TenTen said holding out her hands as she wasn't going to get dragged into this.

"Lately you have become most arguable and may I also mention that you've shown a side that goes the opposite of what Gai-sensei taught us." Rock Lee chastised him as Neji hadn't shown this side beforehand, not since the confrontation with Sakura earlier today.

"Hmph, it's none of your business how I act." Neji spat at him. "And frankly I could care less for the lessons of our Sensei, I know that they'll matter little in Fate's hands. I will prove that failures like this so called Fourth Apprentice cannot ever hope to defeat the likes of me." He said remembering Sakura's words back there.

"Neji." Lee said to him narrowing his eyebrows. "This is a path of self destruction and your vendetta that you have against her is a foolish one as you started it, you insulted her and her sensei in front of everyone and she was only right to defend him. I would have done the same thing if someone insulted Gai-sensei to our faces and so should you."

Neji responded to him with a scoff. "I guess it would only make sense that you would side with her, considering how alike you two are." He said to Lee. "One's an excuse of a kunoichi, the other's an excuse of a ninja. Perhaps you should've waited a year so you could be put on a team with her and Naruto so all three of you could be together."

"Neji! That was not very nice!" TenTen said to him butting in. "I don't know why it is you act this way but this whole Fate gimmick is starting to get old." She told him. "Apologize to Lee for what you said, you know fully well he's proven himself as a member of this team despite his handicaps." She said scowling at his words.

"Let it go TenTen." Lee said to her stopping the bun haired girl. "I've been looked down upon ever since I first enrolled in the academy and I've proven my doubters wrong each time, and that's why because of my dream to succeed no matter the obstacles put in my place, I will become Chunin!"

"Nice dream, but dreams are nothing more than illusions. Welcome to reality." Neji replied to him

* * *

The team from The Hidden Sand Village looked on at what was moments earlier a team from Amegakure, but now were nothing more than a pile of corpses. Gaara had killed them, his sand nullifying their attacks preventing them from harming him before his sand engulfed and crashed them.

Kankuro checked the body of the first person he had killed and discovered a Heaven scroll on their person, that which was the opposite of the Earth scroll they had been given. "He had the Heaven scroll. Looks like we can advance now."

"We got what we need, no point in hanging around here anymore." Temari said as her siblings' methods were gruesome but effective as they had now obtained both scrolls that were necessary to pass to the next round.

"You can go on ahead, I'm staying here." Gaara said to them catching the two off guard. "I have business to attend to." He said preparing to go off on his own

(Oh no…)

"Gaara, no." Kankuro said to him a bit tentatively. "You know what he said, he said he doesn't want anymore incidents like you've been causing lately. He made it clear that we're to follow the orders and not go off and do anything on our own." He said but knew he couldn't stop him if Gaara decided to ignore the orders. The way it looked it appeared that Gaara was going to try and find that pink haired girl he was now infuriated with.

(Please! For once in your life don't try and cause trouble and go with the flow for a change.) He pleaded mentally and he knew Temari shared the same thoughts as him

He knew that if Gaara wanted to go rogue and go what he was after, than it'd take all of Suna and then some to stop him.

"Fine…" Gaara said and Kankuro and Temari exhaled the breaths they were holding in. "We'll do it his way for a change. Let's go." He said and walked forward past them as the Suna team made their way to the tower to advance to the next round.

He could wait after all.

* * *

Late afternoon, Sasuke and Sakura were seen kneeling beside one another and tending to the captured animals they had gotten

They were skinning a pair of rabbits that Naruto had caught as that would be their supper for tonight, the sun was setting as stars were already showing up in the sky.

After cooking and eating them on sharpened sticks they decided their next course of action.

"I think we should push on ahead," Naruto said to them. "I know that most would get rest now but now's our chance to sneak up on a team while they're asleep and guards are down so we can get one of their scrolls." He said but was met with disapproval

"It's late, we need our rest." He was told by Sakura. "We need to find shelter somewhere for the night, odds are the more dangerous animals will be coming out during it." She said and reluctantly he agreed with them.

They soon came upon a small cave that seemed suitable for them to rest for the night.

"This looks like a good place, there's enough room for all of us and it doesn't like its been occupied." Naruto said as he checked all the way to the back to make sure that no bears or anything had decided to live here as he didn't see any tracks or markings. "I think this will do for us tonight." He said to the others but they weren't convinced

"This place is too small and noticable." Sasuke said pointing out its flaws. "Anyone would see us if they came by during the night."

"He has a point Naruto." Sakura told him and he smirked in response

"Not to worry, watch this." He said and walked up to the entrance and began doing hand symbols for a brief moment. After finishing up several trees suddenly appeared where the entrance would be. "Now we won't have to worry about anyone coming around." He told them as he had cast a jutsu on the cave to make it look different.

"They'll just see a bunch of trees bunched together, unaware of the fact that it's really a small cave." Naruto explained to them of what the Genjutsu would do so they could rest during the night without worrying about anyone spotting them

"Not bad Naruto, where'd you learn that?" Sakura asked him as she was quite impressed as Naruto before had trouble even pointing or breaking out the simplest of Genjutsus.

"Kakashi taught me it." Naruto said with a smile. "Now let's get a fire started, mind providing the flame Sasuke?"

"No fire." Sasuke told him. "Don't be foolish Naruto, if you start a fire in here anyone who passes by will notice and smell the smoke coming out and realize that those trees are an illusion and break your Genjutsu." He said to him

"Okay, fine have it your way but don't complain to me if we're all freezing during the night." Naruto replied to him.

"Let's just get some rest and leave before dawn tomorrow morning." Sakura said as she undid her pouches and picked out her spot in the cave where she was going to sleep and laid down. "We'll take two hour shifts just in case, Naruto do you mind going first?"

"Not at all." Naruto said as he squatted on the floor. "I'll wake one of you up when its over." He told them as silence soon filled the cave as Team 7 attempted to get some sleep.

The night passed quietly with no disturbances as the second day soon began.

They continued on their way when they noticed a rustling in the nearby trees.

"Watch out!" Naruto shouted and moved out of the way as a pair of ninjas leapt down just missing landing on top of them.

The ninjas, who appeared to be from a minor village attacked Team 7 who defended themselves

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, his eyes changing color as he fought his opponent, analyzing his movements and knowing how to mirror and copy them.

Naruto got a scroll out and summoned his repeating crossbow and held it in his hands. He pushed the lever forward and back sending a stream of bolts at his opponent who threw shurikens at him as they collided against one another

Naruto tilted his aim and fired and hit the edge of his sleeve which was what exactly he aimed at as it pinned his arm to the tree. The ninja went to pull it out and free himself from it but that gave Naruto the opportunity to run forward and slam his head into his own and knock him out from the impact as he slumped over.

Sakura was against the third ninja the two exchanging and countering blows against one another, matching each other kick for kick and blow for blow.

The ninja backed up and reaching behind his belt pulled out a long knife and rushed at her looking to stab her.

Sakura performed hand symbols preparing a Jutsu.

"Earth Release: Stone Fists!" She shouted as she finished performing the Jutsu and activated it. Her hands past her wrist were covered up, enveloped in hard rock as both of them were developed and covered up in a rocky brown substance.

She blocked the blow bringing her hands up to take the hit of the blade and didn't feel any damage coming from them as her hands were protected. She let out a cry and punched the ninja in the ribs with her left hand and bringing her right back slammed it right into his nose. Her hands had gotten more stronger and developed the past months but with the added hard rock covering them, she broke the ninja's nose on contact knocking him out.

Sakura saw Sasuke fighting his opponent and was holding his own against him and slowly getting the advantage.

Looking on she had to do a double take as Sakura saw his hands and recognized what was on them as it had been on her own just now. The same design and everything was on his that had been on hers when she had used it. (That's, That's my move!) Sakura shouted in her thoughts upon seeing what he was doing as had apparently copier her while she was performing the symbols for it. Sasuke was using her own Jutsu that she had been given. (He stole it…he used his Sharingan to steal it!)

She stood there looking on at him not moving a muscle or making a sound as she saw him perform a combo defeating the enemy ninja knocking him out.

Silently she stood there looking on at what she had just witnessed

Sasuke looked at his hands, as the substance disappeared from them and nodded his head. This would do for now, until he got a better Jutsu.

"Nothing." Naruto grumbled with a shake of his head after having checked them. "They don't even have a scroll it seems, it looks like they lost their own sometime earlier. We don't know if they even had the one we needed. This looks like it was just a waste of time." He said and Sasuke looked on at the downed ninja with irritation as they had gotten nothing from them just now.

"Sasuke," A voice said and he turned and saw Sakura walking towards him. Sakura walked towards Sasuke before she stopped and stood inches away from him as the two stood there.

Naruto looked on at the scene, the scene before him looked familiar as he had seen it before on past missions with them. As if expecting her to wrap her arms around him in a hug and tell him that she was so worried about him, if he was hurt and anything she could do to help him. A frown went across his face as it looked like old times was about to happen right now with what he was seeing and happening between him and her.

The two stared on at one another, no words being spoken between them as they looked on.

Sakura's fist reared back and slugged Sasuke across the jaw, knocking him down.

"S-Sakura!" Naruto shouted in shock at what he just witnessed. Sakura had punched their teammate right in the face with what she had done "What are you doing?!"

"I can't believe you…" Sakura said as her eyes burned. Nothing but fury in her green eyes as she stared down at the fallen Sasuke who now had a noticeable bruise on his face from the impact of her punch he had received. "This is the lowest thing that you've ever done Sasuke. You stole my move!"

"What?!" Naruto said his eyes widening. "What are you talking about?"

"He stole my Jutsu Naruto!" She proclaimed. "He's a thief! He stole my very own Jutsu that was given to me for himself!" Sakura shouted accusing him of what he had done as he got up off the ground.

"Sasuke, is this true?" Naruto asked him as he looked on wanting to know if he did do what she was accusing him or not.

"Yes." He confirmed to them what he had done.

"You're a thief! You and your entire family are nothing but miserable rotten thieves!" Sakura shouted at him. "You steal the moves and techniques' from other ninjas who created them in the first place for yourself and then you claim you invented them in the first place!"

Sasuke scowled at her and gritted his teeth at her words about him and his family. "That's the power of The Sharingan that my family and possesses, you know as well as everyone else that it enables me to copy the movements of others." He said to her justifying why he did it. "It's within my right to use it however I see fit."

"You think I'm gonna accept that crap!" Sakura shouted at him. Naruto had to get in between to stop them from each other's throats as Sakura looked ready to lunge and clobber him again. "How dare you think that way. Sasuke, you really are a thief. A lowlife who cannot come up with anything on his own and so steals from others. You claim you have rights? That you can pull that kind of stunt and get away with it? You have no rights whatsoever Sasuke! You're worse than trash!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped at her. "At least you're finally becoming useful for once." He said and Sakura looked on at him a look of hurt in her eyes but soon changed back to her angry glare. "This entire time you've done nothing but be a burden I've had to carry. At least you're finally of use. Even if it means the only way you can was that I had to take your moves."

"Go to hell Sasuke!" Sakura said to him. "I offered you both my friendship and feelings and you spat on both of them! It's clear your precious family name and your Sharingan is all that matters to you anymore." She said and walked off.

"Sakura wait!" Naruto shouted as he watched her go and he turned to look at Sasuke who stood there.

"What you did was dirty Sasuke," Naruto told him before he went off to find Sakura.

Sakura angrily stomped her way through the woods, reliving what had just happened only mere moments ago. She was angry and hurt as well at what he had done. She needed time and isolation right now, time to blow off steam and be by herself so she didn't wind up dislocating someone's jaw with the way she felt.

She couldn't believe him, she couldn't believe that Sasuke, her teammate, her crush that she at one time had wanted to spend the rest of her life with, would stoop to such a level and do that to her. That he would steal from her, take away her own Jutsu for himself. And she couldn't believe herself, for ever thinking that she'd want to ever have a relationship with such a person who would do such things. How she had offered herself to him and promised to share his burden and pain that he had. If she had, she'd likely be miserable for the rest of her life with him.

She heard footsteps coming after her and could tell by the way they sounded that it was Naruto who was chasing after her.

"Sakura calm down!" Naruto said to her as he followed after Sakura trying to get her anger to lower. It was odd for him to play the role of the peacemaker in the group, but now was not the time for Team 7, with wild man eating animals and enemy ninja all around them, to get into it. "Just take some deep breaths, there's no reason for you to act this way. It's no big deal."

Sakura whipped around at him and he was startled by the glare she was giving him. "No big deal? So you're saying it's ok for him to do what he did?! That I should let him take whatever of mine he wants and accept it without batting an eye? Naruto, how would you act if he had done it to you?" She demanded to know from him. "If you had learned a Jutsu after trying and succeeding after multiple attempts to do so, only for someone to steal it from you and use it right in front of you, how would you react, tell me!"

"I…guess I would be mad also." Naruto said as he saw her point, if he had worked on a move only for someone else to use it, he'd be angry as well just now with what had happened. "But, Sakura-chan. I don't think breaking Sasuke's jaw is gonna do any good."

"Well it made me feel good." Sakura replied to him. "To think that he would do such a thing. And what's worse, that move was the same one Sarutobi taught me!" She said to him catching him off guard. "The Sandaime taught it to me himself and entrusted me to learn it and I finally did and Sasuke goes and takes it for himself, all because he's still jealous over what happened." Sakura said to him as that was the biggest insult and made her mad most of it all, Sasuke taking the move that she had been taught by her Sensei. Him giving it to her and encouraging her to never give up when she messed up on it and finally got it right.

"H-He did?" Naruto said surprised at what she said.

"Yes, it is." Sakura replied to him. That jutsu is the same one that he had personally taught and entrusted me to learn himself. And Sasuke goes and steals it for himself, just because like everyone else he's jealous over the fact that he wasn't chosen and I was. Argh!" She suddenly shouted angrily. "Just why is it that everyone's so against me actually getting better? Do they just want me to always be a pathetic weakling who can't do anything forever? To know my place?" She said bitterly thinking back to how she was beforehand. The shy little girl who was bullied by others and never stood up for herself. Always waiting instead for someone to save her.

Naruto looked on at her outburst, he had to admit. He was in the same boat with everyone else when Sakura had been chosen by Sarutobi. He was jealous and envious over the fact that Sakura had been selected over him, having angrily punched stuff over how things had went instead of being there when she needed him the most. (Instead of supporting her and being on her side like a friend would, all I did that time was act like a brat.) He thought to himself not looking at her as guilt came within him over how he had acted. And even now he still wondered how things would be if The Old Man had chosen him instead as part of him was still jealous.

A part that a certain being in his mind was still whispering at him to indulge in.

"That's not true Sakura." He told her. "I don't think that way." Naruto said honestly in his voice. "I want you to get strong. Screw Neji, screw whoever's jealous and envious of you. They know you're going to be better than them and so instead of trying to train and make themselves better they're doing anything they can to slight you so they can feel good about themselves."

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura said in earnest as she needed that. His words right now comforting her like a blanket.

"I'm starting to wonder if Sasuke was on medication months ago, when he had told me that he wanted to kiss me." Sakura said and didn't notice Naruto awkwardly rubbing the back of his head and turning his head away from her hoping she didn't continue to bring that up.

Sakura inhaled and let out a deep breath. "I'm making a statement now. Naruto," Sakura said as she looked at him. "On our mission to Wave, you froze up when we fought The Demon Brothers and afterwards you swore a Nindo, that you would never give up on your word no matter what and never back down from anyone and that you'd become Hokage. Well it's time I make one as well."

"Sakura, what are you saying?" He said as he looked on at Sakura and the determination in her eyes. A look he had never before seen in the girl.

"This is my Nindo, my Ninja Way!" Sakura proclaimed to him as she was making a vow. "I will show and prove that it doesn't matter who you are; if you are rich or poor, whether you're a simple farmer or an elite clansmen, whether you have a Kekkai Genkai or not, that neither your background or your name matters. I swear on my life that I will prove that anyone no matter who they are or where they came from, that they can achieve his goals if they put their mind to it and never give up! I will prove that the lowest and least unexpected person in the world can surpass even the mightiest and revered Clansmen and achieve their dreams! That is my Nindo Naruto! To show that greatness can be obtained by anyone if they desire it so!"

A clapping sound was suddenly heard, getting the two's attention. The soft sound of a solo person clapping their hands together drew their attention and they turned as one towards the direction in which the sound was coming from.

"A fine speech." A voice said from above and both boy and girl lifted their heads and saw someone standing above them on a branch. The man was someone they hadn't ever seen before as his clothes were odd and he had on a hitai-ate with the symbol of the Hidden Grass Village on it. The ninja looked on at them as he clapped his hands.

"Who are you?" Sakura called out looking above her hand reaching behind to one of her Kodachi.

"I have many titles and names I have been called over the years," The man said to them. "Some more appealing than others, my personal favorite is The Great Snake." He said as that seemed to fit him the most as his face and eyes were just like that of a snake. "I also share a title with you little girl." He said and Sakura looked on at him not understanding.

"What do you want with us ya creep?" Naruto said as he glared at him who cocked his head to glance at him.

"I was talking to her, not you boy." The mysterious ninja said to him slight irritation in his voice. "Right now you don't interest me at the moment. Perhaps in time you will but right now you're just a minor footnote for me." The shinobi said to them.

"What do you want with me?" Sakura said ready to whip out her swords if he proved to be a threat. He held out his hand indicating to her he meant no physical threat.

"I merely wish to talk and observe you, I have no interest in getting into a scuffle for you. I tend to avoid unwanted and meaningless brawls." He said to him with a smile that would make you want to go and scrub every inch of your body. "Look underneath the underneath is the saying of Ninja, and I'm doing that with you." He said as his eyes were on her. "Zero Kekkai Genkai or passed down abilities, Student of esteemed yet procrastinating Jonin who was a Captain during The Wars. Teammate to survivor of most infamous Clan in history, as well as someone who had his life decided what he'd be the minute he was born. Daughter of retired Shinobi and Civilian parents. Wider than average forehead. Most would disregard and pass you up without so much as a second glance and lose you in the masses." He said in a dismissive tone and Sakura scowled at him. "And yet," He spoke with a smirk forming on his face "A lot of eyes are on you as of late. Both out of curiosity and envy."

"Are you done analyzing me?" Sakura dryly asked him and the shinobi let out a low chuckle.

"KuKuKu, I'm just getting started." He replied to her.

* * *

Sasuke was by himself, he brought a hand up to rub his still sore cheek. The bruising he had gotten from Sakura's punch was starting to fade and should disappear after a couple of hours. The last prodigy of The Uchiha Clan stood there thinking back to what had happened.

He knew people would gaze down upon him for his actions that he must take but he didn't care. He had decided long ago on that day that he would do what was necessary regardless of what people thought of what he did. Let them think of him as a villain if they wanted to, it didn't matter to him if they did. They can stare at him all they want, he would welcome it if it meant he could kill the one person who was in his mind.

"All alone, like a rabbit mindlessly gnawing at grass. Unaware of a hawk perched above." Dosu Kinuta said to himself seated on the branch as he looked on. Beside him was his teammates as they had found who they was assigned after.

"Where's the other two?" Kin said looking on not seeing that blonde or the girl with him.

"They're not here." The third said to her. "Looks like they got separated." He said with a smirk. "That makes our job easier." Zaku said as he brought his hands up revealing the holes in the center of his palms.

"Stick to the plan. We know our orders." Dosu said as he got up. "He was very specific in what we are to do and not to do." He told Zaku and Kin as they stood beside one another. Looking on they saw that Sasuke sensed he wasn't alone as his guard was now up. "He knows we're here, and it'd be quite rude of us to keep him waiting now would it?" He said with a smirk beneath his bandages

The Sound Trio leapt off the branch preparing to attack.


	11. Chapter 11

"Just who are you?" Sakura said to the unknown ninja across from them, the mysterious shinobi who had appeared.

"My name for now is private," The man said to her and Naruto with a smirk. "Feel free to guess if you wish."

"Your name is slimeball as far as I'm concerned." Naruto called out and the man raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"Anyone ever tell you, you have a habit of speaking up when you should be silent?" He told Naruto who glared at him.

"You said you and I share a title, what do you mean by that?" Sakura asked the man who let out a soft chuckle.

"Think about what you have been through so far," The enemy ninja said to her. "Little Blossom; you and I share something important, that which less than a handful can say to have been in their lives."

"You're not making any sense." Sakura told him.

"KuKuKu, what's the point of riddles and mysteries if its immediately solved?" The shinobi told her. "But don't worry, you'll find out the answer eventually, or at least I hope you will." He said to Sakura who looked on trying to get a read on him. This shinobi was unlike anyone she had ever meet before. His smile was revolting and made you want to wash off and his eyes were unnerving as well as it was hard to maintain eye contact with such a man. Everything about him from his appearance to his nonchalant posture was making alarm bells go off in her head that this guy was someone who'd kill another without even blinking if he felt like it. Naruto also seemed to share the same feelings about him it looked like.

"This guy makes Gato look like a good Samaritan." Naruto mumbled under his breath as whoever this guy was, he was bad to the core. Even that whacko with the tattoo on his head looked like he was sane compared to this man.

The unknown man looked on at them, both of his eyes on them. "You two are quite intriguing, my curious is piqued over the both of you from what I've recently heard about you, where will the two of you be in five years' time I wonder?" He asked with a shrug of his shoulders. "Will you be in the next rank? Decide the shinobi life is not for you? Have achieved a new level of growth and power? Surpass everyone's belief they had about you? Or will the two of you wind up dead and forgotten about like so many before you?" He asked as Naruto and Sakura glared at him. "So many options and yet only one of them will ever come to fruition."

"The two of you had better run along now, it's about halfway through the stage of this part, the two of you had best find a scroll so you can advance before its too late." He said but suddenly stopped and put a hand to his head. "How foolish of me, my math is somewhat off. Aren't there suppose to be three members of a team?" He rhetorically asked to them.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura said outloud and she and Naruto looked on at each other alarm in there eyes.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted and the two ran back the way they came to where they had left him.

The ninja cackled laughing wildly as he saw them flee as everything was going the way he had set it up.

* * *

Sasuke threw out a kick which was dodged and he was suddenly blasted from behind via a gust of wind knocking him down. Scooping himself up he recovered up off the ground and glared at his attackers in defiance.

The three ninjas leaped at him and attacked him from all sides, Sasuke dodged and blocked the best he could as he could not focus on one without the other two getting him from the rear.

The three had appeared and attacked him without any explanation, they weren't here for the scroll which he didn't have. They seemed focused on fighting him and he was having to fight at a handicap due to Naruto and Sakura having gone off.

The long haired girl slashed at him with a kunai which he stopped catching her arm and disarmed her of it and slashed at the bandaged one with it who blocked it with his gauntlet. The third appeared beside him with a grin revealing a open hole in his palm and let loose with not air like before, but a burst of sound staggering Sasuke.

Sasuke leapt backwards and pulled out shuriken with chakra strings attached to them and threw them at them and using the strings to control them as he fought them.

"This guys' got plenty of tricks!" Kin Tsuchi said as she dodged one and pulled out a weapon scroll. "But so do I." She said and activated it revealing a giant bell.

"What the?" Sasuke said in confusion not understanding what she was doing as she took aim.

She fired releasing multiple senbon and they hit the bell and it rang loudly echoing all throughout the area. Sasuke clamped his hands over his ears as the sound was deafening. "If you had trained your ears to resist and knew how to send chakra to increase or decrease the sound you heard, you would not be affected by it." She taunted him as it wasn't affecting her or her teammates as it continued to rang and it felt like his head was a drum being pounded on.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and formed hand symbols ignoring the fact that his ear drums were ready to burst. "Fire Style: Great Fireball!" He shouted and let loose with it and it hit the bell and shattered it stopping the noise.

"Hey! That cost me a lot of money!" Kin shouted at him in anger over Sasuke destroying it

"I'll handle him, 80% Air, 20% Sound!" Zaku Abumi shouted and let loose with another attack which Sasuke evaded as he saw it uproot the ground. "C'mon punk, don't leave us disappointed." He taunted Sasuke who sneered at him.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Stream!" He shouted and released multiple fireballs at once. Zaku smirked and fired another blast thinking he blew them away only to his shock to see shuriken hidden in them which he brought his arms up to defend himself as they cut his clothing. Sasuke took that chance to appear behind him and before Zaku could react was drilled by Sasuke's fist sending him rolling across the ground.

"I've fought against stronger people than thugs like you." Sasuke said to them his Sharingan activated.

"Don't think that'll do much good for you. The Sharingan is quite good at tracking and mimicking an opponent's movements." Dosu Kinuta said to him. "But unless you also happen to have the same weapon on hand that your opponent is using, it's not much use then." He explained to him bringing up his gauntlet he wore on his left arm to Sasuke who glared and began preparing a Jutsu setting up another Great Fireball.

Sasuke aimed and fired it, but not at them, but above at the branch of a giant tree which hit and broke it apart from it sending it downwards.

"Impressive…" Dosu noted narrowing his eye as he looked on as it plummeted towards him and leapt up and threw out a punch activating his Melody Arm's power and the giant branch shattered into pieces from the blow surprising Sasuke at what he did. "Your skills are impressive no doubt, but there is a thing such as numbers advantage." He told Sasuke as the three attacked him once again. The hits piled on and soon Sasuke was finding himself struggling with catching his breath

"Got you!" Kin shouted and went to stab him with the curved blades on her weapon from an angle he couldn't defend himself from.

A clanging sound was heard as a pink haired figure appeared in front of him and blocked the attack with her dual swords.

"You…" Kin said to Sakura and the two rivals glared at one another as she had stopped Kin's attack with her Kodachi. Sakura threw her off and slashed at her which Kin blocked as the two engaged one another in a test of strength fighting one another.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted appearing as well and blindsided Dosu tackling him. "Real lot of guts you guys have, attacking someone all by himself!" He shouted as he threw punches at him from above

"Annoying pests!" Dosu said narrowing his one eye and suddenly activated his gauntlet letting loose a loud burst of sound making Naruto cry out in pain and get off of him as his ears felt like they . Dosu scrambled up off the ground. "Zaku! Together!" He commanded his teammate who joined up with him and the two prepared a joint jutsu.

"Sound Release: Sound Gun!" The two shouted bringing up their hands forming a circle and fired two small attacks which joined together creating a large attack which flew right at Naruto, only for a vortex of wind to surround him and deflect the attack. "What?!" Zaku shouted in shock and fired from his air cutters but they too were deflected away.

"Don't think your attacks are gonna do any good now." Naruto said with a smile as he utilized the move that Kakashi had given him the day before the exams. Having spent every waking hour before it to master and learn it. Having learned the jutsu that would protect him and also damage those who got too close.

"Lightning Style: Electro Ball!" Sasuke shouted rejoining the fray having recovered and send the attack right at Zaku hitting him in the chest knocking him down from the impact.

(That must be the one Kakashi gave him.) Naruto thought to himself as he had never seen that one before. (I wonder what Sakura got?) He questioned but now wasn't the time to do so as battle was afoot.

Sakura and Kin continued to fight one another, the Leaf and Sound Kunoichi going at it as they fought. Each had a scowl on their face as they looked on at one another determined to win.

Sakura swung her swords which Kin dodged and fired senbon from her wristbow at her, Sakura avoided hiding behind a tree and ran up it, running up the tree she made her way, but to her shock the tree suddenly exploded as a paper bomb went off. She flew and grabbed a branch as she did catching herself from hitting the ground.

"You really think I was going to fall for a trick like that?" Kin on another branch across from her said as she realized what she was going to do beforehand and attached a bomb to the tree. Sakura dropped down to the ground evading her fire.

Kin appeared on the ground as well and charged at Sakura and slashed at it with the blades on the weapon, Sakura dodged it and saw her long black hair. With the length of it she immediately thought about grabbing it to immobilize her but remembered Sarutobi's words. If she had it that long, than that meant she knew how to defend herself and prevent others from using it against her meaning Sakura would be open to attack if she had tried to grab it. Instead she pulled out a kunai from her pouch and threw it at Kin who ducked under it.

Kin threw a kick which hit Sakura in the stomach but not to be deterred she swung a fist catching Kin in the cheek knocking her backwards but neither let the hit hold them down as they continued to fight.

"Not bad for some wannabe." Kin said to her.

"I earned the right to be called Kunoichi, and I will show everyone why." Sakura responded to her as she blocked an attack.

"Then go ahead and show it!" Kin dared her as she reached into her pocket and threw out regular senbon this time.

The fight continued and the two teams joined back up. Team 7 was starting to run out of gas as they needed a reprieve, this Sound team was a formidable foe with each being a threat. Discretion maybe the better part of valor, as Naruto was about ready to create as many bushins as he could so to distract him while he grabbed the others and ran away.

He got ready to form the hand symbols when Kin suddenly stopped moving. "What the?!" She shouted as she wasn't able to move just now which surprised Sakura just now.

"What's going on?!" Zaku shouted seeing what was happening.

"Leave Sasuke-kun alone!" A voice shouted and Team 7 recognized that voice as they saw emerging from the bushes Team 10 consisting of Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara who had immobilized Kin using his Kage Mane ability.

"Where the heck are these ants coming from?!" Zaku shouted in anger as they appeared to be sprouting out of the ground

"Thanks guys." Naruto called out to Shikamaru.

"Don't thank us, Ino made us do it." He told him but Naruto could tell he was lying about it.

"More lambs to the slaughter then!" Dosu shouted and crouching down leapt at Team 10 who scattered forcing Shikamaru to break his jutsu freeing Kin.

"Guys now!" Sakura said as they now had an opening with the unexpected arrival of them. "Sakura Blossom technique!" She shouted using a move she had made on her own and threw bags filled with cherry petals at them which exploded and covered the area with them seemingly raining.

Naruto appeared in front of Dosu and kicked him in the chin knocking him in the air. "Now you're gonna get it!" He said and creating a Bushin which he grabbed and tossed into the air and tackled Dosu knocking him to the ground.

"Get lost!" Zaku shouted blasting at Team 10 with his Air Cutters. Chouji lunged at him and his arm suddenly expanded in size nearly tripling shocking Zaku who narrowly avoided it as his massive fist left a crater from the impact.

"That's it guys you're doing great!" Ino shouted cheering them on as they drove them back. "Kick their butts good for me!"

(Why don't you actually get involved them?) Sakura thought to herself as her teammates were doing all the work. Ino had yet to get involved in the fight.

Kin fired senbon at Shikamaru who dodged them as she was in a tree and in an area where his shadow couldn't reach her. "Troublesome." He muttered under his breath but saw Sasuke appear behind her and attack her knocking her down. "Might as well." He said and went to activate his Kage Man but Sakura stopped him.

"This one's mine to handle Shikamaru." Sakura told him.

"Alright if you say so." He mumbled putting his hands in his pockets.

"Come on." Sakura dared Kin who narrowed her eyes and charged at her the two resuming their fight.

Dosu pulled himself up from the ground an irritated look in his eye as that move he had taken from Naruto had hurt but heard a beeping sound. He looked down at the small wristwatch he had. "Fifteen minutes already." He mused. "I guess playtime's over with."

"Kin! Zaku!" Dosu called out to the other two. "Time has passed," He said to the others who stopped what they were doing and joined up with him.

"What's the big idea!" Naruto called out to them. "You dirt bags giving up?"

"Far from it," Dosu said with a laugh. "Our mission we were given is now complete, we was under orders to analyze nothing more. We have no reason to fight you now. But next time we don't plan on backing out so early." He said and the group leapt backwards and disappeared ignoring Naruto's shouts to come back and fight.

"Darn it! Come back here!" He called out running a few steps but didn't see any trace of them as they had vanished. He let out a growl at what just happened before turning back to the others. Just who were those ninja? Why had they attacked them just now and then retreated, what did they mean by mission?

Those and more questions plagued his mind as he checked on the others. "Everyone okay? Anyone need medical aid?" He asked looking on. They had gotten some bruises and cuts back there, but nothing serious or threatening thankfully.

"Starving but other than that I'm good." Chouji mentioned causing his best friend to roll his eyes as of course he would be hungry. "Any reason why those guys were fighting you?" He asked as they had stumbled onto the scene seeing them fight.

"Ask Sasuke, he's the one they were fighting first." Naruto mentioned as they had seen it as well when they had gotten back. He left out that he and Sakura had encountered that mysterious man earlier.

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke said to them. "You heard them say they'd fight us again, and next time I'll handle them."

"That's right Sasuke-kun I know you will!" Ino said as she fawned over him. "I bet you'll be able to beat them all by yourself."

(That's it!) Sakura shouted in her mind and suddenly reached out and grabbed Ino by her hair.

"OW! What the?! What's the big idea Forehead girl?!" Ino protested squirming in her grasp as Sakura had a solid hold on her blonde hair. Ino tried to writhe out of her grip by Sakura held tightly a scowl on her face as the others looked on in surprise at the display.

"Would you mind giving us some privacy?" Sakura said to the others and began to walk away dragging Ino by the hair as she took her.

"What's goin' on?" Naruto said not understanding what was happening.

"Whatever it is it's going to be troublesome." Shikamaru groaned.

* * *

Sakura dragged Ino by her hair, ignoring her cries and curses as she lead her. Sakura walked for over a minute before finally letting go of her dropping her to the ground.

"Why you!" Ino shouted in fury and went to slap her for what she had done only for Sakura to easily block it and grabbing her arm twisted it and was behind her holding her arm forcing her to one knee. "Ow! Why are you doing this Sakura! Let GO!" Ino shouted wincing in pain as her arm was twisted and she couldn't get free from Sakura's iron grip she hold on her.

"Pathetic, you didn't listen to one single word I said to you did you Ino?" Sakura harshly chastised her as she had an harsh grip on her arm. "I told you that you needed to work on your training and work and you instead decided to goof off didn't you?" She demanded to know. "This isn't a game Ino! We could've been killed back there, all of us!" She said to her as Ino had given up squirming. "You did nothing at all back there. Why did you decide to even become a Kunoichi in the first place? We're ninjas! Fighters! We're not someone's personal cheerleader like you think we're suppose to be! How would you react if you was attacked and all alone? Would you do nothing but wait for someone else to save you?" She harshly said to her. "Look just now how easily I've subdued you just now, all I had to do was grab your hair. What would you do if I was someone who was planning on killing you?" She demanded to know and got no response from Ino who was silent.

"You're going to have to grow up Ino, not next year, not next month, starting today." She told her. "Do you wanna die Ino?" Sakura demanded from her and got no response. "Answer me!"

"No! I don't wanna die!" Ino shouted loudly.

"Then stop pretending that you're a ninja and actually be one for a change!" Sakura angrily told her. "You're nothing right now but a fake! Stop thinking that this is some romantic dream you're living in and face reality! What would've happened if they had decided to attack you back there? How would you have defended yourself from them? Do you even have any moves or techniques you could use to protect yourself? Shikamaru and Chouji were the ones who actually helped us out back there; you did nothing but stand to the side when we needed help against them."

Ino looked on at her sadly but Sakura wasn't giving her any sympathy, she had to learn this lesson, just like she had done. Just like Sarutobi had done to her when she started under him, she was showing Ino the foolishness of her style and what it would result in if she kept this up.

She looked on at her and Ino stared at the ground not looking on at Sakura and the intensity of her eyes. Sakura took a deep breath and let loose of Ino's arm who rubbed her wrist trying to get feeling back into it.

"You may think that I'm just trying to be mean to you right now," Sakura mentioned to her. "But I'm doing this so you can finally wake up Ino as you need to do so." She told her as Ino looked on at her. "You have gotta change this way of thinking for your own good."

She reached into her holster and pulled out a kunai holding it up.

"And the first change must be done by your own hands."

Shortly later, the males of the team stood there as they licked and recovered their wounds and wondering what was going on with their female teammates.

They heard footsteps and looking saw Sakura walking towards them, following shortly behind her was Ino.

"Ino!" Chouji shouted as he saw her and the change that had been done to her

"What'd you do to her?!" Shikamaru shouted angrily at Sakura seeing Ino's lack of hair she now possessed. It took a lot for him to get angry but he was now.

"I didn't do anything," Sakura responded to him. "She cut her hair herself." She said and looked over at Ino.

"Ino, is that true?" Shikamaru asked and she nodded her head in response. Her long blonde hair that she had taken such pride in had been cut off.

"Why?" Chouji asked.

"Because it was nothing but a burden to me." Ino said in response her eyes on the ground. "I had to cut it as it was a weakness that anyone could use against me." Ino said and slowly lifted her head up. "All this time I've been focusing on stuff that won't help me at all and neglecting and ignoring my training. I can't do that anymore as I have to realize what being a Kunoichi means and why I decided to become one." She told the others who looked on at her still stunned at her new look.

"Ino, your hair."

"It's just hair Chouji, it'll grow back." Ino replied to him as she walked over to them. "We should go now."

"I guess we'll see you hopefully in the next stage." Naruto said to them as he got ready to go.

"Hopefully." Shikamaru mentioned to them tucking his hands into his pockets. "What a drag…"

"Good luck you guys, and Ino?" Sakura called out to here and she turned around. "Remember what I told you." She said to her and Ino nodded her head and faintly a smile formed on her face as they departed.

"I guess we should find someplace to setup camp." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head still thinking about the encounter and fight. "Its getting late and we need to find some place to rest as we're in big trouble if we get attacked again." He said as he doubted they could fend off a team right now in the state they were in.

"Let's go." Sasuke said and went on ahead.

Sakura looked on at the fighting spot and what had just happened when she felt Naruto nudge her in the arm urging her to join up with them as they went into the woods.

* * *

Dosu, Zaku and Kin were seen standing by one another at the meeting spot they had been told to go to deep in the forest. The three stood as they looked on as they were before someone who had their back to them. No words came from any of them as silence was needed right now.

A figure was seen his back to them, the one who had given them the mission and upon doing so had reported to him. His long dark hair was all they saw as he made no motions keeping them in the dark. After retreating they had went to this spot as that was where they had been told to meet him and had done so.

The three looked on staying silent not saying a word to him, their master. The fearsome shinobi stood there not moving a muscle, raising the tension and leaving them in the dark.

"And your analysis?" He asked them as he finally turned around to look at them. Having shed the disguise from his face exposing his pale white skin. "What did you see from him?" Orochimaru asked the Genin Sound team.

"He's quite skilled, The Uchiha Clan doesn't just live off of its past reputation I see, he held his own against us despite having the numbers advantage finding ways to counter but he would've succumbed and been beaten by us eventually." Dosu acknowledged to them giving his report. Their mission was to fight Sasuke, not to the death, but to gauge his abilities and skills for their master.

"Unfortunately his team and some other wannabes showed up and helped him out. We had him dead to rights before they did." Kin replied to him.

"We could've killed him back there if those others hadn't shown up." Zaku said speaking up.

"That Zaku," Their master said to him his voice carrying an ominous tone. "Would be the last mistake you would ever make if you had killed him." Orochimaru said glaring at him and Zaku stiffened up and didn't say anything in response. The last thing he wanted was for one of his shinobi to get overzealous during this and ruin his long term plans. Whoever did would suffer unspeakable agony for doing so. "Sasuke's skill level at this rate doesn't surprise me, my spies have noted that he trains feverishly in an attempt to get stronger. No doubt many pegged him to win this whole thing. You've all done well in your task, I watched your fight from afar and I gathered enough information I need about him to know how his mind works. He knows as well that he would've lost to you and had to be rescued by those others which is eating him from within." He said as everything had gone according to plan with what he had ordered them to do. This would effect the last Uchiha, knowing that despite his skill he needed help in order to survive. "You shall be rewarded and paid the money I promised you for doing the mission, and also a small bonus as well."

He held out in his hand a small weapon like glove and tossed it to the leader. Dosu caught The Tekko Kagi and strapped it onto his right arm having a new weapon in his arsenal.

"Keep performing well and there'll be more of where that came from. You are free to do whatever you wish from here out," The snake like man said to them "Compete for Chunin if you desire, but keep a low profile, as I don't want anymore unwanted attention is that clear?"

"Hai Orochimaru-sama." The three said at once bringing a hand up over their chests to salute him before they departed.

"Good." He said and disappeared beneath the ground and soon reappeared in a different spot a smile creeping up on his face as he stood there and overlooked the area.

"Now then, I believe its time I go and pay Sasuke a visit myself." Orochimaru said and leapt away with a laugh to pursue his desired target.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where is she?" The red haired boy said in irritation. "She should be here by now." Gaara growled in his throat. He stood there looking on annoyed. Patience had never been one of his strongest attributes as he looked on seeing the teams that had made it to the Tower and passed.

Gaara didn't care about them, he was waiting for Team 7 to show up. The team in which Sakura Haruno was on and thus far she hadn't.

He was waiting for her to show up. He knew she wouldn't die out in the forest, but the longer he waited the more agitated he became at her absence. He wanted Sakura here as she was the only thing that kept him interested in being in this place. If he had had to wait without any reason here he would've just headed back to Suna and forget about this place.

"Gaara." A voice said and he turned his head to look on at the clothed man. "I've heard some rumors that you've been targeting some girl here." Baki said to him. "You realize you have a task at hand and are not to be distracted." continuing

"Hmph, is that you or him speaking?" Gaara asked wondering which one had blabbed and told him. Probably Kankuro, he always was a squealer.

"This is not the time for you to be causing mischief or a ruckus. Not now with what's going on." Baki told him.

"Now he shows concern for what I do?" Gaara asked feigning surprise. Sarcasm the past year was something he had picked up.

"Why must you always be this way?" Baki said shaking his head. "Ignore the girl whoever she is and focus on your duty."

"To spill a river of blood? That seems the only reason he ever lets his hound off his leash. That sounds fine by me. But here's a message for him." Gaara said as sand whirled around him and Baki said on edge knowing from past experience he could go crazy at any second. "If he has a problem with me and what I do in my spare time. He can come here from Suna and tell me himself." He told him and turned and walked away.

"Get here soon Sakura." Gaara grumbled to himself as he walked.

Naruto looked on out at the area as it was morning now, having been in this place for days now. It was now the Third day in The Forest of Death, they had yet to get themselves a scroll that they needed in order to advance as time was slowly starting to run out on them. If they didn't get one soon, they weren't going to be able to advance at this rate. It was clear that everyone left was on edge knowing as desperation was starting to kick in for those here.

"Starting to get to Do or Die time." He muttered to himself his arms across his chest. "We gotta get there soon or else we ain't making it." He said as teams and scrolls were starting to become scarce as the days went on. He shifted his head and glanced over at the pink haired girl who was standing a distance away

It wasn't the real Sakura, it was actually a Bushin that she had setup to stand guard just so no one got any funny ideas about going where she was at.

Sakura washed and bathed herself in the small stream under a mini waterfall, running the chilly water over her body as she scrubbed dirt and grime from the previous days off of her. She may not concern herself with her appearance as much as she had been months ago, but that didn't mean she wanted to go around smelling like a Neanderthal. Her pink hair shined as the water cascaded against it. The water felt good against her body but knew she couldn't stay in for long as she soon exited and drying off got her clothes and slipped them on and strapped her gear back on. She joined up with Naruto and Sasuke who were waiting for her.

"We haven't found anything here," Sasuke grumbled displeased with their current status.

"I ain't liking it either teme but we still have time. Maybe we'll get luck on our side today." Naruto replied to him.

"Hmph, we should've taken one of the other teams' scrolls yesterday while we had the chance." Sasuke said still remembering yesterday's events.

"Like that would've done us much good." Sakura said to him. "And it'll make us look really inspiring to everyone else if we beat up and stole the scroll from people who tried to help us."

"This isn't a charity despite what you think," Sasuke said to her and Sakura scoffed at him and Naruto looked on.

Since that incident in the previous day before the fight against the Sound Ninjas, Sakura had not said anything to Sasuke at all. It was likely she would never forget what he had done when he had used his Sharingan on her to take one of her moves. Any chance of her becoming what she was before was long gone after that as she was giving Sasuke the silent treatment.

The group continued on as time was starting to be against them.

"That wench has been following us for some time." Sakon said irritation in his voice as the purple haired proctor had been spotted again following them.

"She's one of the damn proctors here," Tayuya said as she felt her presence as well. "That means we're doing our job right if she is."

"Hmph, time to deal with her." Sakon said and went to pull out a vial from his pocket, inside it was a liquid and there was a stinger and button on it so to insert it into him.

"That won't be necessary," A voice said and they turned and saw a ninja with a leaf hitai-ate appearing before them. "Using it now would possibly reveal your master's hands and you wouldn't want that would you." The glasses wearing ninja said to him.

"It won't if I kill her." Sakon barked at him with a scowl.

"She is a Jonin, and the proctors here would easily tell that you aren't some rookie Genin if you did attack her. Another is with her, ANBU as well, less than a hundred feet and following her as backup. Could you handle all of them by yourself?" He asked as he adjusted his glasses and Sakon sneered at him.

"Let's forget the broad and just continue on." Tayuya said speaking up.

"Correct, continue to lure her on a wild goose chase." The spy said to them as he finished toying with his glasses. "He'll let you know whenever he's finished with Sasuke and then you can leave." He said and left them.

"Damn bastard." Sakon grumbled at his arrogance in commanding them.

Anko from the tree she was hidden behind peered out a frown on her face as she had been following the two mysterious ninjas

Something wasn't right here, there was only two of them and she didn't recall seeing them amongst the Genins sent into the Forest, if their teammate was dead they'd be disqualified and have to leave but they were still in the forest. Anko had the feeling in her gut that those two had snuck into this place. But why? Why would they knowingly enter here? It wasn't making sense to her. She had arranged for backup to follow her in case they weren't friendly as this was suspicious to her as she pursued them staying out of the line of sight.

"I don't like this." Anko said with a scowl as something was not in the ordinary here.

Team 7 went on leaping through trees as they made their way as the day went into the beginning of the afternoon. Aside from a nasty encounter with a pack of wolves, they hadn't found much today which only soured their mood at the lack of progress.

They continued onward still holding out hope that they'd find a team and scroll.

As they did, none of the three knew or realized that they were being watched from afar or what was about to happen.

They stopped shortly afterwards standing on a giant branch to gather their bearings when they began to notice that there was something off.

"Something doesn't feel right." Naruto said as this was not normal. The air was feeling thicker now as though something was sucking it out of the forest.

"You're right, this isn't good." Sakura said noticing it as well. They had been to many areas in the place but this was the first time that the area felt so ominous to them. As if something vile was here.

"Let's get out of here." Naruto said as he wanted to get as far away from this place as possible. If it was giving him the creeps, then he knew that something was off as the group got ready to go.

Sasuke looked and spotted someone in the distance and his eyes widened and a look of rage appeared on his face. "ITACHI!" He shouted as he saw the man before him. His brother, the one who had murdered his family was here in The Forest of Death.

"What?!" Naruto said and saw the man who not even regarding the group turned and walked away.

"COME BACK HERE ITACHI!" Sasuke shouted at his brother and ran after him. "Don't you dare leave me!"

"W-Wait Sasuke don't!" Sakura shouted at him but he did not pay any attention as he charged straight ahead madness in his eyes as he wasn't going to let him escape

"Sasuke! Stop!" Naruto shouted as they chased after him.

Sasuke ran after Itachi rage written all over his face as he saw him in the distance as he was not going to let him get away, he'd make him pay at last for all he's done to him! A distance behind him, Naruto and Sakura chased after him trying to call out to him and get him to stop but he paid them no attention whatsoever as he outran them.

"Darn it Sasuke stop!" Naruto shouted at him as they were losing sight of him as he vanished from view. They continued to chase after him going deeper into the forest.

Suddenly to their shock a wall made out of snakes appeared and hissed at them stopping them. "What the?!" Sakura shouted as acid dripped from their fangs as it prevented them from going after Sasuke

"I wouldn't go any further if I was you." A voice said and the two looked on in the direction of which it came from as standing there was a man.

The man was tall, towering over them and had pale skin as white as a ghost and long dark hair with golden eyes. He wore clothing of a beige outfit with the yin yang symbol on it with black pants and a purple bow around his waist.

"This isn't the time or place for little children." The man said to them. "You two should run along and not worry about your teammate for a while."

"Get out of our way you creep!" Naruto shouted at him and Sakura reached towards her Kodachi. A dark smile appeared on his face as they weren't backing down from him.

"I suppose I could use a bit of exercise and an appetizer before the main dish." He said to himself amused by their efforts. Suddenly before they knew what had happened he was right in between them. The two barely had enough time to blink when his hands shot out and slammed into their chests knocking them down.

Sakura clutched her chest and gasped from the forceful blow of it while Naruto got up on his hands and knees and spat up a bit of blood as both looked at him their eyes widened in shock at how fast he was.

"W-What the…" Naruto said as no one could possibly be that fast. The man's smile was on his face mocking them. "Bastard!" He shouted pulling himself up and threw kunai at him which the man casually caught and threw it back at him forcing him to duck. But that wasn't the real danger he realized.

He shifted his body avoiding Sakura charging at him with her blades and his leg shot out and tripped her up making her stumble. Sakura recovered as she planted the blades of her swords into the ground and shot her legs out at him doing a handstand which he dodged as she pulled them out and turned around to regroup with Naruto.

"Come on, don't tell me that's the full extent of your abilities." He taunted them egging them on and Naruto gritted his teeth and performed hand symbols and fired a wind jutsu at him but he brought his hand up and deflected it stunning Naruto at how easily he did it. Sakura performed a Jutsu as well creating a stalagmite of rocks and punched it and the rocks shattered sending them at him and seemingly burying him underneath.

"You got him!" Naruto beamed with a smile and she allowed herself to smile as well.

"Oh did you?" A voice asked and they turned and saw standing in the trees the mysterious man seemingly unharmed.

"But how?" Sakura said as she saw him be hit by them and crushed.

"A simple clone," The man said a bit of mud in his hand and from it two more appeared and attacked Naruto and Sakura. Despite being clones they were fearsome opponents and it took the two everything they had to avoid their attacks. And yet despite using all their speed and technique, it felt as if they were being toyed with, as if he wasn't using any effort at all into fighting them.

"Darn you!" Naruto shouted getting out a scroll and summoned his repeating crossbow and released a stream of fire at him. The bolts hit the clone in the throat knocking it down and decaying back into mud.

Sakura dodged an attack in the nick of time and using her chakra into her blades slashed at it and left a deep cut in the shirt she tossed her dual swords in the air and performing a jutsu and created stalagmite which slammed into it knocking it against a tree and it broke apart

The snake like man cackled loudly laughing at them after they had defeated his clones. "Perhaps you have some promise after all."

"Are you afraid to fight us yourself you dirty low down snake?!" Naruto yelled to him.

"Oh that is a very poor choice of words." The man said and suddenly opened his mouth and his tongue shot out extending and transformed into a Cottonmouth snake which nearly bit Naruto's face off if he hadn't moved. The viper hissed and lunged again at him as he held out a kunai to deflect it.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed as the snake nearly bit him again. "What the hell are you?!" He shouted as the snake went into the man's mouth turning back into his tongue

"KuKuKu, since you've asked for it so much, I am known as Orochimaru." The man told him and suddenly lunged at them

His wild and unstable movements were impossible to keep a track of or follow as he was all over the place and they couldn't predict where his attacks were coming from as he dodged and avoided their blows. Naruto created dozens of Bushins having them charge at him to get him from all sides

"Simple Jutsu for Simple fools." The ninja remarked and created a gust of wind that knocked them away into another exploding on contact. "You'll need more than that if you ever hope to beat me." He told them

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she summoned rocks and threw them at him and the ninja avoided it twisting his body so that none hit him. "Now!" She said and grabbing a vine swung and leapt at him her blades drawn. The man deflected her attack with a kunai and tossed her overhead but Sakura flipped in the air and landed on her feet in front of him. Behind him Naruto also appeared the two surrounding him.

The two charged him from the side looking to run him through. A smirk appeared on his face and he simply vanished going underneath the branch leaving the two charging at one another

The two stopped in the nick of time from hitting one another. The man suddenly appeared behind Naruto and delivered a blow with his hand knocking him down off it. "Naruto!" Sakura shouted and slashed at him and the man disappeared beneath the branch again.

Orochimaru reappeared emerging from the ground right behind her. Sakura felt his presence at the last second but knew she had no chance to defend herself from him as she was wide open

His arm clamped around Sakura's neck from behind choking her and he lifted her up hoisting her in the air with one arm. Sakura's feet weakly kicked in the air as the hold was too strong to break.

"Not bad Sakura-chan, you show promise with your skills. I must say I'm impressed more than I thought I would.." The snake man said to her as he held her in midair. "But he still has much to teach you if you ever hope to reach the levels of strength his former apprentices reached in the past." He said to her his golden eyes staring at her. "Three he had trained before you and each one at your age was already a Jonin. You have some big shoes to fill little blossom."

(Wait? Is he talking about The Sannin?) Sakura thought to herself in pain as pressure was applied. Her throat was being crushed and felt like it would break at any second.

"Let her go!" Naruto shouted from below taking aim at him and the man grinned and turned around looking on at him holding Sakura. Naruto's arm ready to push the lever and unleash the bolts. "I will shoot you if you don't let her go right now!" He warned him who had a look of amusement on his face.

"You can fire, but the chance is you'll likely hit her as well as me." Orochimaru said to him using his other arm to pat his chest indicating that he wanted him to fire right there. "Do it Naruto! Take the shot! I'm right here! Kill me!" He said holding Sakura in a way so that it was highly likely that if he did, Sakura would be hit as well.

"What are you waiting for, you have the chance to kill me!" Orochimaru taunted him as Naruto looked on. "All you need to do is pull the trigger and pierce my heart. This is what being a ninja means! To finish the mission at any and all costs! That is his duty, so do it!"

Naruto knew he was right, he had an open shot at him but Sakura…he couldn't fire not without risking the chance that she too would be hit by it.

"Na…ruto." Sakura said weakly looking on through clenched eyes as it was a hurdle to even breathe with the pressure he was putting on. "Help…me…please."

"Go on! Take the shot! Can't you hear her Naruto? She wants you to fire!" Orochimaru commanded him and Naruto's arms trembled as he held the crossbow. "Hurry! Hurry! Fire! Fire!" Orochimaru shouted practically begging him to do so.

Naruto gulped loudly trying to position and aim so he could lower the risk of hitting Sakura. His palms were sweaty and pants escaped him as he lowered his eye to the target. If he fired and he aimed true he would kill this creep.

But if he missed then she would...

"Do it! Do it! DO IT!"

Naruto's hand removed itself from the lever as he lowered the weapon. "I can't…I can't do it." He said as he couldn't bring himself to fire and risk killing her.

"Pathetic, too sentimental. You can have her then." Orochimaru said as if disappointed in Naruto and tossed Sakura at him. Naruto dropped his weapon as he saw her fall and running towards reaching out his arms caught Sakura carrying her before she hit the ground. He looked on at her as she coughed and struggled to breathe. He lifted his head up and looked on at the man pure fury in his eyes as slowly his eyes were turning red.

"Now that's the look of a killer." The man said to him. "Where was that look one minute ago?" Orochimaru asked before vanishing with a cruel laugh leaving the two. Naruto looked on before lowering his head to look at Sakura seeing the pain she was in.

"I'm so sorry." Naruto apologized to her. "I couldn't stop him." He said to Sakura as he couldn't bring himself to fire at him. "I couldn't risk harming you. Please forgive me Sakura-chan." He pleaded to her as she had suffered because of him.

As that was happening, Sasuke continued to fight against his brother as he traded blows with them. He battled Itachi intent on killing him for all he's done. The two having fought the whole time as Sasuke was consumed with rage whilst his brother's face showed nothing.

Itachi pulled out a kunai and slashed at him which he avoided leaping up into the air. He produced chakra wires attached to shuriken and threw them at Itachi who leapt as well but Sasuke revealed a hidden one attached he had wrapped around a kunai and threw it and caught him in the shoulder connecting and pulling with all his strength and the vengeance that fueled him tossed him down onto the ground

Itachi laid there very still and Sasuke smiled as he landed on his feet and looked on at the motionless body as he had defeated him. "Now you will pay, pay for everything, Brother." He said as he pulled out a kunai ready to end his older sibling's life and avenge his family. Everything he had put himself through had been for this, to avenge his mother, father and his clan.

He was unaware that the entire time he was inside an A Class Genjutsu, with no means of ever knowing that he was or being able to break it, having been placed there the whole time by his true assailant whilst he dealt with the others. Having shown him someone he hated knowing he'd take off once he saw what he believed to be his brother.

The entire area suddenly shifted and changed and Sasuke looked on as his brother disappeared and the scenery transformed. He looked and saw a man standing twenty feet from him.

"What?!" Sasuke shouted as he now realized that he had been deceived the whole time. He looked on at the man who smiled at him the same way a snake smiles at a rabbit.

"And now Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said licking his lips in anticipation. "You're mine."

The man's head shockingly shot out and extended and opened wide revealing a set of fangs and come right at him. With no chance to get out of the way, he was bit on the neck and a scream of pain erupted from his lungs as the fangs sank into his flesh

Sasuke fell to his knees falling unconscious, a seal then formed on his neck of three comma's.

Naruto and Sakura walked on, Naruto having Sakura lean on him for support as they went ahead at a slow pace.

Sakura was disappointed in herself with what had happened and the fact that Naruto was practically carrying her. It reminded her of the old days, when she did nothing the whole time and was just a burden who had to be constantly saved by her team. She never wanted to relive those days ever again but here she was leaning on him for support just so she could walk. She had been hurt both physically and mentally back there.

(Is that it? Am I still just going to be the girl that everyone disregards and mocks? That everything I do turns out to be for nothing and I'll always be behind others forever? Even if I get trained by the greatest ninjas I'll still just be a loser) She thought bitterly

"Sakura…" Naruto said to her and she turned her head to look at him. "Don't beat yourself up over what happened, we couldn't have beaten that psychopath. Not me, not you, hell I don't think anyone in this entire place could've stood a chance against him. I don't know who that guy is and why he was here, but he's way more stronger than we are. We should've run when we had the chance instead of trying to fight him. It's my fault for trying to start something with him, not yours. I'm the one to blame for the state your in."

Sakura said nothing as she stared at him before continuing on. "I had a dream Naruto," She said to him and he looked on at her as he had to strain a bit as her voice was hoarse due to the force that was put on it from that psychopath. "The day after I was chosen by Sarutobi I had a nightmare. I saw myself in a empty field all alone," She said to him. "I looked but there was nobody around, I walked for what felt like hours through the field until I finally spotted people in the distance. I called out to them but they didn't hear me as they began to walk away. I ran and chased after them yelling at them to stop but it felt like I was running in place as no matter how hard I ran towards them I wasn't going anywhere it seemed."

"Sakura," Naruto said as he did not know she had had such a nightmare and she likely hadn't told anyone beforehand about it. It represented her inner fears and doubts. The belief that she'd never catch up with anyone and will always be left behind. Sakura was always someone who had doubt and issues of confidence, that was probably why she joined all the other girls in ogling Sasuke so she could be apart of a group.

"No matter how hard or fast I ran, they kept going further and further away and I fell down and could only watch helplessly as they disappeared leaving me behind forever. Showing that no matter what, I'll never catch up to them or anyone and will always be a pathetic weakling."

"That's not true!" Naruto fiercely interjected. "That's not true at all Sakura-chan and you know it!" He proclaimed to her. "Don't ever think that you can't catch up to people, look how far you've come since The Old Man took you in. You're more stronger than anyone thought you'd be and you've proven yourself earlier in fights that you deserve to be here. You're better than anyone thinks you are and it doesn't matter how many look down on you. The only person who can stop you from getting better is yourself only!" He said his eyes blazing. "We all have work to do, it's gonna take a lot for us to get stronger but only if we give up will we ever prove everyone right about us." Naruto told Sakura. "Just rest now I'll take care of things." He said to the girl who looked on at him and nodded her head.

They continued on when they saw a figure lying on the ground in the distance and Naruto recognized the person.

"Sasuke!" He shouted seeing him fallen on the ground before him as he was the only one of his team now standing with what had happened.

Orochimaru cackled to himself wildly as he leapt through the trees, sadistic glee written all over his pale face. This could not have gone on any better than he had dreamed. He had given him the Cursed Seal and soon Sasuke would be his forever.

"And then, I shall achieve true immortality, nothing will ever stand in my way that I will have to fear!" He proclaimed as he made his way. Bringing his hands up for a Jutsu he set one off in the air turning into a cloud of red smoke.

"That's the signal, time to get the hell out of here." Tayuya said as she and Sakon saw it letting them know that he had accomplished his task and they were no longer required to be there.

The two evacuated The Forest using Jutsu to disappear joining up with their master as he departed.

"Damn!" Anko shouted as the two disappeared and she tried to pick up the trail but couldn't. "That confirms my suspicions, those two aren't Genin level ninja." She said as if they could get away from her, than that meant they were heavily skilled.

"What the hell's going on here?" She muttered over what had happened.

Naruto tended to Sakura and Sasuke as they laid there in the hiding spot he had found. He had used Bushins to help carry them. Sasuke was in the worst shape, he had not moved and Naruto couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. There was also a strange tattoo on the back of his neck now, one that he knew wasn't there before. He checked on it again and he frowned not liking it

The two laid there as he put a wet cloth on Sakura's held as she coughed weakly trying to breath through her injured throat. "Hang in there, you'll feel better soon guys." He told them looking on as it was up to him to protect them. They were in a dangerous situation now, if an opposing team or beasts appeared they were screwed plain and simple. It was up to him now.

Nearby a group of Bushins were working on herbs nearby making a remedy that Kakashi had demonstrated to him how to make a remedy during their month together and was glad he had paid attention during that. "C'mon Sasuke, drink up." Naruto said as he propped open his mouth and forced him to consume it, he saw him swallow so that meant he wasn't dead yet. Hopefully that'd help him out some. "You guys just lie here, I'll make sure nothing happens to you." He promised them

Getting his repeating crossbow he made his way out of the hiding spot covering it with leaves and traps and stopped fifty feet when he saw a log and sat down on it, his hand always near the trigger ready to fire as all his senses were on alert.

He set up dozens of Bushins and had them go around the parameter so to scout for any possible enemies and threats. Hopefully they recovered before someone showed up as that was the last thing he needed as it was just him right now.

Hours passed as he sat there on guard, not moving from that spot as the day turned into late afternoon.

" **You should've done what he wanted."** An ominous voice said and Naruto frowned knowing who it belonged to **. "You should've taken the shot."**

"And kill my friend? Not a chance." Naruto responded to Kyuubi as he found himself in the sewer like lair before him.

" **Pathetic,"** Kyuubi said to him disdain in his eyes. **"You're an insult boy, you humans amaze me with how pitiful you become. All my life every time I've seen one of them reach a pinnacle, I then see a worthless lot that'd be better off dead."**

"And yet you need this pitiful human in order to live." Naruto countered causing the fox to narrow his eyes. "So who's the more pathetic then? The boy who refuses to harm a friend, or the beast who needs said boy in order to stave off death?"

" **I'll rip you limb from limb for your audacity to talk to me that way."** Kyuubi snarled at him showing his fangs but Naruto wasn't showing anything. **"I will not be talked to as though I am some unintelligent mongrel!"**

"If you could you would've done it already. Kyuubi, you've complained about how humanity sees you as nothing more than a mindless monster." Naruto said to him who sneered at the boy. "If you're not one, then how come you act like one all the time?" He asked directly to him

For the first time since he met him, Kyuubi was silent. "You claim you're an intelligent being, but how come only you use your so called intelligence to do nothing but cause rampages and destruction everywhere you go?" Naruto asked him "Every thought and action is how you can hurt or kill someone. You look down upon humans and call them weak and pathetic. You've attacked places for no other reason than because you're bored and take pleasure in doing so, why should pathetic humans as you call them, not treat you like a monster if you're going to act like one and prove them right?"

" **GET OUT!"** The fox bellowed at him his voice louder than thunder

Naruto found himself back in the Forest and heard a rustling nearby in the bushes and turned to face it his weapon held up.

"Friend or Foe?" Naruto called out to the bushes.

"Friend!" A voice called back and Naruto saw the green outfitted ninja before him. "Please don't shoot me Naruto, that would make my day pretty bad." Rock Lee said to him.

"Lee? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked a bit surprised to see him.

"I've sadly lost my footsteps and was retracing them after I've gotten separated from my team. How you are Naruto?" He asked

"I've been better." Naruto told him lowering his weapon.

"Where is Sakura-chan and Sasuke?"

"They're resting right now,"

"They are cuddling together?" Lee asked and sounded disappointed. "I see, they've advanced that far in their relationship have they?'

Naruto blanched a look of disgust on his face. "No, you big doofus! They're both recovering from their wounds." He shouted at him. "Besides, I don't think Sakura has any plans of doing anything like that with him anymore." He said offhandedly as he looked on back at where they were resting.

"What happened to you guys?"

"We got the short end of the stick of a fight a while back." Naruto grumbled to him and left it at that and Lee knew that he wasn't wanting to talk about it didn't press the matter as he joined him saying it was unbecoming of youth to leave a person by himself to stand guard.

They heard footsteps and they saw Sakura walking. "Sakura, you should still be resting." Naruto called out to her.

"I'll be fine." Sakura muttered her voice still a bit hoarse from her throat being choked on but was recovering.

"Are you okay dearest Sakura-chan?" Lee asked her which made her recoil a bit remembering how that creep had also called her that. "Here drink from my canteen!" He offered her but she waved it away. "What about Sasuke?"

"I've put some rocks there with a Jutsu to hide it, no one will notice it." Sakura said as she took a seat on the log seating there still stewing over what had happened. "What happened to him anyway?"

"I don't know, apparently like us he picked a fight with someone he shouldn't have." Naruto said, leaving out the marking he had saw on his neck to them. "Not exactly how we thought the exams would go huh?" Naruto asked with a dry laugh but got nothing in return as he tried to lighten the mood. Neither had thought the exams would go about this way, with them being on the receiving end of a one sided battle and their chances of advancing now being in doubt with the conditions they was in.

Naruto suddenly sat up in alarm. "What is it?" Lee asked him.

"Company." He said narrowing his eyes as he just felt one of his Bushins be destroyed just now. Meaning that someone was close by. He dispelled the others as he got up off the log knowing that despite their hindered state they had to fight.

"Perfect," Sakura muttered and reached towards her blades and Lee also assumed a stance.

They didn't have to wait long, as a group of ninjas clad in straight jacket like outfits with the Hitai-ate bearing the marking of Amegakure The Hidden Rain Village appeared. Looking on, Sakura recognized the one in the middle as the one who had tried earlier in the exams to trick her by disguising himself as Naruto.

"Get them." The leader of the group said and The Rain squad lunged at them


	13. Chapter 13

The handicapped Team 7 and Rock Lee were surrounded by copies who swarmed around them from all sides. The enemy team that had attacked them had created dozens and were confusing them as they couldn't tell who the real ninjas were of the group as they passed through the trees and the ground.

"This is most unyouthful!" Lee protested as whenever he tried to hit one, his attack would just phase through them leaving him open to attacks from the real one.

Naruto pulled the lever of his crossbow firing bolts but they too just passed through them. "Running out of ammo." He grumbled as he was half empty now.

The three real ninjas emerged and unleashed a combined water jutsu at them which turned into a torrent. Sakura thinking quickly performed symbols and created a wall of stone which blocked the attack saving them from it.

"You can't beat us." The leader, Oboro said to them.

"Give us your scroll while you can and are still breathing." Kagari taunted them.

"That way you'll only leave with just being humiliated!" The third, Mubi mocked them.

"You slimy rats!" Naruto growled at how they were mocking them. The enemy trio attacked again resuming their tactics to confuse and disorient them and leave them prey to their attacks.

Naruto dodged an attack as he couldn't waste his ammo. He had to conserve it, he got ready to perform his Kage Bushin when Sakura's voice called out.

"Naruto, Lee, just stop!" She told them. "Just stop moving!" Sakura shouted at them. "We're playing into their hands doing this." She said as this was what they were wanting.

"Sakura-chan, what are you."

"Just quit moving, both of you, stand perfectly still." She told them and the two did so. Not moving despite the swarm surrounding them. "Trust your other instincts, don't let your eyes be your main tool." She said to them. "We can do this but we've got to work together and not be fooled by them.

Hearing her words Naruto and Lee stopped moving and joined her. They stood perfectly still not attempting to follow their movements as they stared straight ahead as their bodies did not move as they listened in.

"What's wrong? Giving up already?" A voice taunted them and they discovered the source of it and where it was coming from.

"Now!" Naruto shouted and Sakura whipping around threw a kunai at the real ninja who was caught off guard as they didn't expect them to recognize the real one. He twisted his body in the nick of time as the kunai which was aimed for his head only grazed his shoulder. That opening was more than enough for Lee to take advantage and appear in front of him throwing out his leg aiming for his jaw.

The blow connected with the ninja who got knocked backwards crashing and disappearing into the bushes.

"D-Damn!" The other two Rain Ninjas shouted seeing how they now knew how to counter them and that their tactics were worthless.

"Now wanna try facing us?" Sakura dared them with a smirk and one pulled out a curved knife in his hand and lunged at her and she blocked the attack with her Kodachi. He attacked her and she blocked the attacks and countered fighting back against him and overwhelmed him.

Oboro created more copies thinking to use what had worked before when Naruto began doing hand symbols preparing a jutsu.

"Wind Release: Eagle Gust!" He shouted and bringing his arms up brought them back and forth creating gusts of wind which knocked Oboro back. The ninja stealthily created a copy to take his place and darted through the side using his agility as he rounded around the area before had made it to the back behind them and charged ahead.

He thought as he closed on the unsuspecting Naruto he had him when suddenly a piercing stinging pain shot through his leg making him scream in pain

"My foot!" Oboro shouted hopping on one leg as a caltrop was sticking out of his sandal and foot. Deceivingly placed and laid out by Naruto when expecting him to come at him thus injuring him.

"My turn!" Rock Lee shouted and going low kicked him right in the jaw knocking Oboro up high into the air. Lee than leapt up and unraveling his bandages ensared him in them and turning upside down

Lee began spinning at a fast rate as he performed the Taijutsu on the hapless Oboro driving him hard into the ground knocking him out.

"You okay?" Sakura called out as she saw had kicked back her opponent seeing them in the crater and Lee was in it on one knee.

"Hai, I'll be fine, just let me rest for a minute Sakura-chan." Lee said taking deep breaths.

Sakura blocked the next attack as they engaged in a test of strength pitting steel against steel and to the Rain Nin's shock, she began to over power him as he could not match her and she disarmed him and he just avoided her next attack as that left a deep gash in his jacket.

"Shoot Naruto!" Sakura shouted and she dropped to her knees in a crouching state and he saw Naruto behind her ready to fire as he pushed the lever and fired a bolt. He leapt up in the nick of time just avoiding it.

"Missed me!" He taunted them but then he heard a voice.

"He wasn't the real attack!" The voice said and he saw the pink haired girl appearing right in front of him having jumped as well. He looked on his eyes widening as the girl came at him her fist drawn back and it was encased in solid rock.

The ninja just barely had the time to mumble the first two letters of a word before the fist slammed into his face breaking his gas mask and sent crashing into the ground.

Sakura landed on the ground as they had won. They had bested them.

Naruto searched the unconscious body of Oboro and he pulled out an object that they had.

"Check it out!" Naruto said with a grin as they had an Earth scroll. "Just what we need to advance." He proclaimed holding it up as they now had both sets of scrolls.

"Great!" Sakura beamed with a smile. "That means we're able to go onto the next stage!" She said as despite all that had happened, they were going to make it after all.

"I'm very happy for the both of you!" Rock Lee exclaimed to them smiling as well having recovered. "I'm glad to know that you'll be advancing and meeting up with us in the next stage." He congratulated them.

Naruto looked on at the scroll and turned to face Lee who without his help they would've been in a more difficult fight.

"Lee, you should-"

"Nay Naruto!" He protested waving it away. "That scroll is your teams and your teams alone. You were the ones who won it. I was simply an associate in your battle. You deserve it more than me." He said and Naruto was wondering if he was being noble, or if he was just trying to score brownie points with Sakura by acting this way.

"Are you sure?" She asked him

"Hai, you've won it fair and square. Take it as I'll look forward to meeting you in the next round."

* * *

Team 7 was unaware, but the other member of the Rain Squad was still conscious and seeing them defeat the others had retreated to fight another day.

Kagari having retreated when the battle was going sour cursed his luck, what were the odds that that team back there who they thought were weak would beat him and the rest. Now they wouldn't be able to advance and it was all Oboro's fault for charging straight ahead.

He made his way and suddenly spotted something ahead of him. Someone was lying there on the ground at the base of a tree. Treading forward he looked and saw that it was Sasuke Uchiha who was there. And he was unconscious.

"Holy cow this is perfect!" He said and grinned beneath his mask as he made his way through avoiding to setoff the traps. "I may not be able to advance to the next round, but at least I'll go down in history as the one who ended the Uchiha Clan." He said as this was too good of an opportunity to pass up. He'd be promoted for sure for killing him and he'd be forever known as the one who ended the so called mighty clan.

He stood over him as Sasuke wasn't moving. "Heh, it must've been nothing but a fluke this whole time." Kagari sneered. "All the legends and tales about how mighty they are and they turn out to be nothing more than weaklings afterall." He said and raised his hand up ready to deliver a killing blow to him

Grinning he prepared to attack and end his life.

However he was caught off guard when Sasuke's hand suddenly shot up and grabbed him by the throat. Kagari gagged as his throat was crushed in a vice grip. Sasuke began to stir and black markings formed from his neck and began to spread across his body as he sat up.

Kagari frantically slugged and punched at him trying to break the hold but none of his blows had any effect, as if the Uchiha wasn't even noticing or feeling his attacks as he stood up and the markings increased all over his body which horrified Kagari at what he was seeing as he began to stand up.

A dark purple aura swarmed around Sasuke, glowing fiercely as the black markings spread all over his face which was unlike anything the terrified ninja had ever seen before

Sasuke opened his eyes and they were revealed to be a red color, but not like his Sharingan.

They were the color now of blood…

Kagari was scared witless unable to move as he lost control of his bladder as he looked on as the awakened Sasuke directed his attention towards the petrified ninja.

The Rain Nin's screams were soon heard.

From afar, another witnessed the carnage that happened. Watching on enjoying the show that played before him as he had been there the whole time whilst Sasuke had been unconscious.

"It's taking effect." Kabuto Yakushi said with a grin as his glasses shimmered and an unpleasant smile formed on his face at what he was witnessing. "And a stronger and greater hold on him than I expected." He said and departed with Sasuke having never known he was there.

The Cursed Seal would take effect on him anyway, but its hold was even stronger than he had believed and Sasuke would accept its gift faster.

* * *

"That's over with," Naruto said after Lee had departed to join back up with his team after wishing them luck.

"Now that we're able to advance, we don't have to stay here any longer and make our way to the tower." Sakura said with a smile as they were going to make it to the next stage of the Exams.

"Yeah, but first we gotta wait for Sasuke to wake up before we do, though I suppose we could carry him there if we have to." Naruto replied to her. Sakura went to speak up when the two of them heard footsteps approaching them. On instinct they reached for their weapons believing it to be another enemy as they turned and saw the source of them.

To their surprise, it was their teammate who was approaching them. Sasuke who for hours had been unconscious was now awake and acting fine

Naruto and Sakura looked on as Sasuke stepped forward. Something had happened to him as there was a new look in his eyes, a dark look as there was now a noticeable stain on his shirt now, a red stain.

"What the heck." Naruto whispered at what he saw standing there. Sasuke noticed them and slowly a smirk played across his face.

"So, what have you two been doing this whole time?" Sasuke casually asked them

Naruto looked on before frowning at this tone. "While you was out taking a nap from what happened to you, me and Sakura got ourselves a scroll so we can advance." He told him who let out a scoffing sound.

"Is that so? The team you faced then must've been weak then."

Sakura looking on gritted her teeth and went to say something when Naruto stopped her holding his arm out before her. "Now's not the time for this Sasuke, we can advance so let's go there while we still can." He said as once again the positions had been reversed, whilst before it would be the other way around with him getting mad.

"Let's just get the hell out of here, I've had enough of this scenery." Sakura said and walked off.

Sasuke walked past Naruto when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let go Naruto." He said in a warning tone and slowly markings went up his neck.

"Sasuke, enough of this. Quit picking on and treating Sakura like you've been." Naruto told him his eyes burning. "Sakura's a lot stronger than you're thinking she is. You haven't even looked at her and saw how she is now. You're still seeing the girl who fawned over you and still expect her to always be like that. She's been bullied and hated enough by others ever since The Old Man picked her. Just let it go already, 'cause I'm not goin' to allow this anymore." He told him.

"You're going to be her protector?" Sasuke asked him.

"It appears that way, I'm going to stand by her since no one else seems like it." Naruto responded to him. "Because if there's one thing I don't tolerate, it's people getting treated like dirt just because they're different from others or for something beyond their control." He said narrowing his eyes and Sasuke smirked at him unnervingly as his eyes changed, not like his usual Sharingan, a more bloody color they turned into.

"Very well then, have fun protecting her." He said and let out a chuckle.

"You've killed someone didn't you?" Naruto asked looking on at the stain on his shirt. Sasuke said nothing in response and that was all that Naruto needed to confirm it.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Get your butts over here! Do you wanna advance or not?" Sakura's voice called out and Sasuke shrugged himself free and walked on ahead and Naruto joined up with them.

The group continued not saying anything between them and had to make camp and stop for the evening as it took longer than they had expected to reach it. But as soon as morning happened, they resumed going on and soon found themselves at the Tower that they had been told to go to.

Reaching the tower they went on after being granted access and discovered their sensei waiting for them.

"What happened to you all?" Kakashi asked as he hadn't expected to see them in such a state.

"We, we kinda got on the wrong side of a fight earlier during our time there." Naruto said to him in a sheepish tone.

"I expected more out of you." Kakashi mused as he looked on at them. "No matter, you advanced, not many rookies in their first try can say that."

"So we can rest now?" Sakura said to him.

"No, I'm afraid not, they've opted and decided to advance to the next round soon." Kakashi said to her. "Better rest while you can. Other teams have advanced as well." He told them and they could see those who had all advanced.

"What?" Neji Hyuga said disbelief in his voice at what he heard just now from the green clad ninja. "You mean you let them keep the scroll even though you had been offered it?" He said to his teammate who had told them what he did yesterday when he had met Team 7 in the forest. Team Gai had advanced and made it yesterday, Neji and TenTen having acquired a scroll during Lee's absence and they found out what he was doing at that time.

"Yes, they deserved it more than I did and you and TenTen obtained a scroll during our separation anyway so we could advance so it doesn't matter that I refused it." Lee told him as he didn't care that he would've kept them from advancing if he had taken their scroll. However Neji wasn't sharing his sentiments.

"You really are an imbecile!" Neji snapped at him disdain in his eyes. "This just proves my belief that you are an pathetic excuse-"

"You're the pathetic excuse Neji!" Lee shouted at him catching him off guard surprise on his face as never before had Lee snapped back at him. TenTen looked on as well as Lee had never spoken in that tone before. "You're the one who's a disgrace to Ninja. With your contempt for everything around you, you have shown yourself unworthy of your family name or of being a ninja with your dishonorable ways! I've tried to ignore your speeches but even I have reached my limits. I care not for your talk of fate or how things are predetermined. I see more with my eyes then you ever shall with your own." He proclaimed to him as he stood before him.

Neji got ready to say something when Gai appeared informing them that the next round was about to start and they were all to meet up.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura looked on as they spotted who all had advanced, they saw Team 8 had made it and shortly after they had arrived, Team 10 had also made it beating the deadline before it was too late. It did Sakura good to see that Ino and them had made it. She saw her but other than a wave didn't say anything in response as she was meet by Asuma.

Looking around, Sakura spotted some people who made her angry upon seeing them.

"Great," Sakura said looking on. "They're here as well." She said as she spotted three figures.

"Them again." Naruto said a scowl on his face as they saw The Sound Trio team who had attacked them in the forest. Dosu, Zaku and Kin, they had passed as well and looked like they had been here for some time. "I think its time we teach them a lesson." He said as he pounded his hand into his palm and got ready to confront them and pay them back for what they did attacking them back there.

"Wait Naruto," Sakura said although she was tempted as well to confront them over what they did. "Now's not the time to get into a fight. Any other time I'd agree with you but with what's going on, we'd probably get disqualified if we started something with them right now."

"Hrmmm, you're probably right, but they all better hope that don't have bad luck and get alone in a room with me." He said to her.

(Speaking of bad.) Sakura thought as she looked on and spotted another familiar figure in the distance. It was Gaara, he and his siblings had advanced and by the look of it did not have any trouble at all as there was no dirt or any bruise marks on them like everyone else here.

The group were told to follow them and they found themselves in a large room with stairs and railings with a giant statue at the back of it and a monitor above it. Looking on, Sakura spotted Sarutobi who was seated and she smiled up at him and he returned it as he flashed her a thumbs up in congratulations.

A ninja who coughed constantly by the name of Hayate then stepped forward. He had congratulated them on advancing but due to so many, the numbers were going to be cut in half. They would each be selected randomly one by one to fight and whoever won would advance. Before the fight began he offered the chance to withdraw for anyone who felt they could not continue.

"I'm afraid my path for Chunin ends here. My leg cannot continue in its condition." Kabuto said stepping forward with a limp announcing his resignation.

(That's odd,) Naruto thought to himself as the silver haired ninja departed. (When I saw him and his team before his leg was just fine and he doesn't look like he's been in any real serious fights like we've been.) He mused but another thing caught his attention. The Jonin for The Sound Team, that guy there was looking familiar now that he thought about it. The vibes he was getting from him was similar to that sadist that had ambushed them. But he didn't have time to press over it as they announced the first fight would begin and the screen began going through names before stopping.

The match was revealed and it would be Sasuke against one of Kabuto's teammates as they stepped forward and the rest were told to go up to the stands to watch and wait their turn. Making their way up they watched as the fight began. Sasuke attacked first looking to end it quickly.

Sakura saw him grip Sasuke and was using a technique to drain him as he brought Sasuke to his knees. Sakura looked on but her mind was elsewhere. Like Naruto she had come to the conclusion that he had killed someone when she had spotted his shirt. But Sasuke, even at his worst wouldn't just casually kill someone. Something had happened back there that they didn't witness. (Something's changed within Sasuke, something…evil.)

A noise caught her attention and she noticed that Sasuke had broken free of his hold and was on the offensive and was performing a combo.

Sasuke defeated him using a move which Sakura noted was very similar to Rock Lee's move (Seriously?) She dryly thought to herself after he performed it. Sasuke stood there having been declared the winner and starting to make his way back up only to suddenly collapse and fall to the ground alarming many at what just happened as he did not get up.

"What the hell?" Naruto said in shock as Kakashi appeared beside his body and motioned that he was okay but had just fainted. He lifted Sasuke up and announced that he was taking him to get his wounds looked at. But the way he talked and how he was glancing at him did not go unnoticed by his squad.

"That guy didn't use anything to hurt Sasuke in any other way other than trying to drain him and Sasuke would've fainted during the fight if he had done that much damage." Naruto said as he and Sakura looked on at what just happened. "What happened to him?" He mumbled and he thought back to that marking on his neck he had seen when he was unconscious. Did that have something to do with it?

"I don't know…" Sakura gravelly replied

Due to Sasuke's unexpected collapse, they announced that they were going to take a quick break and would resume the matchups in a few minutes.

"I gotta take a whiz, and it'd be nice to use some actual toilet paper for a change as well." Naruto said as he went on to use the bathroom leaving Sakura there. Sakura stood on the railing looking on as she pondered who it was she would be facing.

Sakura suddenly felt the presence of eyes on her and she reached towards one of her swords and turned around.

"Gaara," She said as standing there was the red headed Suna ninja. He stood across from her his arms folded across his chest. He had advanced as well it seemed

"I wondered when you were going to show up," Gaara told her. "I thought I had to go back out there and drag you here just to make sure you advanced." He told Sakura who frowned at him.

"Just what do you want from me Gaara?" She demanded to know.

"You." He replied to her. "And my Mother wants you as well." He said as sand swirled around him and Sakura got into a defensive stance ready to fight to protect herself but Gaara showed no signs of preparing to attack. "She has taken quite an interest in you as well. She wants to kill everyone here, except for you. And I feel the same way as she does."

"I won't let you harm anyone!" Sakura shouted at him and Gaara smirked at her. "I'm not going to let you hurt anyone just to toy with me." She said as she knew he was doing it to get under her skin.

"Fine then, I promise just for you then that I won't kill anyone here. I killed earlier in The Forest during this trivial event and it has subdued me for now. I suppose I can fight in your style for a change. But only until this day ends will I not end anyone's life, just for you."

(What a psycho!) Sakura thought in her head.

"I trust you'll advance Sakura. Mother and I would hate it if you didn't." Gaara said and walked past her leaving Sakura there

"Great, a psychopath who's in love with me, an enemy who sees my entire existence as an offense to her, a resentful teammate who's proven he's the polar opposite of what I thought he was. And to top it all off now I gotta fight someone randomly."

The Sound Jonin who posed as the Sensei for The Sound Trio had a smile on his face, quite pleased in fact with all that had happened these past days.

Everything had fallen into place exactly as he had planned. Months ago, his original plan was to infect Sasuke first with The Cursed Seal and then have him dispose of The Sound Genin Team when testing his new power he had given him.

But upon hearing through his spies, that Sarutobi, the old fool had chosen a new apprentice, the teammate of Sasuke in fact, he decided a different approach was in order. He had them attack Sasuke first while he purposely lured his teammates away only for them to return to save him. He knew how Sasuke's mind was, having dealt with so many similar mindsets beforehand and how to exploit them to his advantage. The thought of being rescued and aided by those he had deemed beneath him and irrelevant to his goals had not only saved him but had equaled him in strength would tear his mind apart, that he was not anywhere close to achieving his goal, thus making him more susceptible and influenced by the Seal when he bestowed it upon him.

He did not know why he chose the girl to be his Fourth Apprentice or what made him decide to train another at all, but he did not let that bother him only than more than a passing interest as he had gauged her abilities for himself, the potential was there he could tell. But odds were she'd fall way short of the moniker that he and his team had been given.

He had seen and witnessed the reactions of others, too fired up and angry as their blood was hot over what had happened when she had been selected. Not understanding or accepting how it was that she was chosen over them. Sasuke had been as well, and that was something that he had to fix. It was utter foolishness to let your inner fire consume you.

No, it was much better to be cold blooded. Cunning and calculating were far more beneficiary than letting emotions control and guide you to ruin. Far simpler to achieve what you desired when your body and heart were as cold as ice.

That was the way of the Snake after all as he vanished.

Soon the participants were back and they watched on as the screen went through random names. Looking on and watching with baited breath to see if they would be selected and who would have to fight against them.

The screen came to a pause, stopping on two names revealing the next combatants.

Gaara looking at it on allowed a smile to show on his face


	14. Chapter 14

The second match of the preliminaries had been decided as the names were revealed on the screen.

TenTen vs. Gaara

"He's fighting." Sakura said as Gaara would be fighting next. She didn't expect him to be selected so early.

Sand began to swirl around Gaara and he disappeared from his place on the railings only to reappear down on the floor as his sand seemingly teleported him there.

His opponent was getting revved up and readied by her sensei and teammate, the two encouraging her and hyping her up telling her that she can beat them and the bun haired girl nodded her head before making her way down.

"She doesn't stand a chance." Sakura mused as she looked on.

"What you talking about Sakura?" Naruto asked her. "She can handle this creep." He said but Sakura wasn't sharing his or her team's confidence.

TenTen made her way before standing across from Gaara who stood there his arms folded across his chest. Seemingly not regarding her he slightly shifted his head a bit to look up and Sakura felt his eyes piercing right at her.

"Are the competitors' ready?" Hayate asked and neither said a word in response as they prepared to fight. "Begin!"

TenTen reached behind her revealing a pair of shuriken and back flipped and in midair threw them at Gaara who stood motionless not even trying to move as he stood still. The ninja stars hummed as they flew at him only for his sand to appear and intercept them stopping the attack. TenTen reached out and threw a kunai at his head and Gaara still stood there as his sand again stopped the projectile. TenTen threw one after the other but his sand kept stopping them as she couldn't penetrate his defenses.

Gaara hadn't even blinked once at all as the sand protected him. TenTen dashed at him and reaching into her shirt whipped out a dagger and slashed at him but his sand stopped the attack and some appeared behind her about to engulf her. TenTen heard Gai's shout of alarm and got out of there in time before it got her. Discarding her dagger, she summoned a Kusarigama and twirling the ball overhead threw it at him thinking to out power his sand. The ball spun at him and Gaara still paid no attention as the sand stopped the attack just inches from colliding against his face. TenTen threw the sickle part at him as it spun overhead and while that was happening summoned a different weapon this time, a large spiked club.

She swung the Kanabo at him but his sand again stopped the attack but not to be deterred pulled it free and swung at his gourd thinking that was the source of his sand but again it was stopped and this time she lost her weapon and she quickly fled backwards.

"C'mon! She's gotta have something that can hit him." Naruto said looking on as her attacks had been ineffective.

"If you're done with your attack, I guess it's my turn." Gaara said as he unfolded his arms and TenTen looked on. Sand again began to whirl around him, and picked up speed as he brought a hand up.

A small wave of sand emerged and came at her and TenTen gasped in surprise and leapt up in the nick of time to avoid being buried by it. Gaara allowed a smirk to form as kunai made out of hardened sand appeared and launched themselves at her as she was a seating duck. She threw up her arms to cover herself up and cuts appeared on her shirt and skin from the attack. She landed on the ground and saw him launch more at her and she pulled out a short sword and batted and broke them apart as she sliced through them. She avoided another wave and charged at him.

"That's it TenTen! You can do it!" Gai shouted as he and Lee encouraged her on.

TenTen leapt up dodging his sand and bringing the sword up letting out a battle cry stabbed at him hoping she was quick enough to penetrate his sand.

To her surprise the sand didn't form this time and she stabbed him right in the neck. She looked on in shock as her sword pierced through his neck puncturing through it.

"She killed him." Naruto said his eyes wide looking on but Sakura wasn't buying it and his siblings didn't appear too concerned either about what had happened.

TenTen stared at the hole in his neck where her blade was out only for sand to spew out of it and she realized that it was just a clone in his place.

"Boo." A voice mockingly said as Gaara was right behind her.

She gasped outloud having not expected him to get behind her that sudden leaving her wide open as he had her lined up for an attack.

His fist collided with her face and TenTen did not expect him to have such force behind it as she was sent rolling backwards across the ground. She found herself seated and rubbed her chin as that had hurt.

A small sandstorm began to cover the area and TenTen covered up her face and squinted her eyes trying to see through them. Those up in the stands were also being affected by it.

"AAHHH! Sand's getting in my chips!" Chouji shouted in horror at what was happening "What kind of sicko ruins good food?!"

"Darn it Gaara." Temari said as while her youngest brother was not going all out like she had expected, he'd was still causing a mess of things

"Sheesh!" Naruto shouted covering up his face and spat out sand that had gotten in his mouth. "Doesn't this guy have anything that doesn't affect us as well?" He complained as Sakura also had herself covered up but wasn't saying anything as she looked on at his display

TenTen looked on as she couldn't see Gaara as the sand howled around her. Suddenly her instincts detected something.

Sand appeared from the side and went to smack her and she dodged it in the nick of time. More and more appeared forcing her to move and be on the defensive. She went to move when she found herself unable to do and she saw that sand had snaked around her ankles stopping them preventing her from moving

The sand hit her in the back battering her and knocked her down onto her stomach and slowly she got up as the storm had stopped and the sand went back to his gourd.

"I'm bored," Gaara said an annoyed look on his face as this wasn't any challenge at all for him. "If this is all you can do than you're wasting my time." He said and TenTen glared at him with how he was looking down at her.

"I'm not done yet!" TenTen shouted and produced two scrolls and suddenly leapt up into the air and they became dragons made out of smoke that circled around her and wires were on her hands and when the dragons disappeared in the air with her was multiple weapons that was at her command and they were all aimed directly at the ninja on the ground

Gaara seeing them all aimed directly at him for once in the fight and the entire exams was caught off guard as he did not expect her to have that much in her inventory. "Give me a break." He muttered seeing what he was now up against.

"Soshoryu!" TenTen shouted and unleashed hundreds of weapons at him. Seemingly without any end whatsoever as she unleashed her strongest attack. Gai and Lee as well as Naruto cheered her on as she continued the attack sending them all at Gaara who's sand emerged to stop the attacks as they hit it. "Just how much will your sand be able to stop?" TenTen said as she continued her assault as they were clogging up his sand and filling it up.

"Irritating." He growled in his throat at this and sand began to secretly sprout out of his gourd behind and start to engulf him.

TenTen continued on for several minutes before she finally ran out of weapons and landed on the ground feeling confident that she had now won.

However she and the others was met with an unsuspecting sight

Gaara wasn't there, he had vanished from view. The only thing there was her numerous weapons embedded in a large pile of sand.

"Where'd he go?!" TenTen shouted not seeing him anywhere.

A column of sand burst out from behind her, revealing Gaara preparing to attack.

"Behind you!" Lee warned but to no avail, as Gaara before she could react swiftly delivered a chop to her neck. TenTen stiffened as she lost all movement and feeling in her body as she dropped her weapons and began to fall to the floor.

A hand reached out and grabbed her by the collar holding the unconscious girl up. Gaara's hand was the only thing keeping her up as he was facing the area were Sakura was watching at and he looked up at her again. A smirk played on his face as he looked on at her and Sakura glared at him as he let loose and TenTen's body fell to the ground.

"I told you that I could win without killing didn't I?" He asked Sakura as he smiled at her.

"The winner is Gaara." Hayate announced and attendants went to check on TenTen being careful not to get too close to him.

"Just what is that guys' problem? And why's he looking at you like that?" Naruto said to Sakura who was silent. Gai and Lee were distraught over TenTen losing to him as she was carted out whilst Neji said nothing.

Gaara having been victorious made his way back up joining his siblings who didn't say anything to congratulate him. He stood there and put his arms across his shoulders wanting to be done with this whole thing.

" **Kill them all…Kill them all…"** A voice repeated endlessly in his mind and he let out a low growl.

* * *

A scream of pain was heard as the scene shifted and it revealed Kakashi and Sasuke in a dark room with Sasuke seated on the drawn symbol in the floor. He continued to scream as Kakashi pressed his palm against his shoulder near where the Cursed Seal marking was at. Kakashi continued to apply pressure as he performed the Jutsu onto Sasuke as although he may not be able to remove the wretched marking, he could limit and hinder it.

He finally removed his hand and Sasuke fell to the floor unconscious having been knocked out by the intensity of the Jutsu.

"That's over with, if I only I could get rid of it off of you permanently." Kakashi said as he stared at the seal on his neck with disdain. "Hopefully your willpower will help suppress it." He said as that ominous marking was all too familiar to him, one he had seen beforehand and was not happy to see again.

Sasuke had been infected with The Cursed Seal, and there was only one person that he knew of that could infect others with something like that. He had saw it when Sasuke had collapsed after his match and had hastily taken him to get it checked out. Now he needed to tell The Sandaime about what had happened and what it meant. From the way it sounded, Naruto and Sakura had not known about what had happened to him.

"But how?" He mused to himself. "How did this happen?" He said looking down at the prone form. "The proctors patrolling the Forest of Death should have noticed his presence if he was there. How did they not sense him?"

"Well," A voice suddenly called out from the darkness catching him off guard. "Putting a damper on someone's fun are we Kakashi?" The voice, one which he recognized said and he slowly turned around as he saw someone step out of the darkness revealing himself.

"Orochimaru…" Kakashi said looking on at the man.

* * *

As that was happening The Third match had been revealed

Shino Aburame vs. Zaku Abumi

"Crud! I wanted to fight that guy." Naruto grumbled as one of the Sound Nins who had attacked them would be fighting. "Well hopefully this Shino kid whips his ass for us." He said as he and Sakura looked on as the combatants made their way down to the floor. The cocky ninja against the stoic shinobi.

"Are the competitors ready?" Hayate asked looking on as he brought his arms up.

"I'd advise you to surrender," Shino of Team 8 told his opponent. "If you don't, I can't guarantee you leaving here in one piece." He warned him.

Zaku let out a laugh. "Big talk coming from a piece of trash like yourself. I can't guarantee you leaving here still breathing." He told Shino. "I'd only need one arm to beat you!" He said and charged at Shino and threw out his arm to attack and Shino blocked it

"Your arrogance will be your undoing." He was told and Zaku smirked at him.

"It's not arrogance when you can back it up. Slicing Sound Wave!" He shouted and let loose with an attack hitting Shino and knocking him down. The onlookers watched on as smoke filled the floor from the force of the attack.

Zaku smirk grew as he looked on. "Is that all? I really thought there'd be more to it than that." He called out to the downed Shino and the shades wearing boy slowly emerged standing up.

A skittering sound was suddenly heard which caught Zaku's attention. "Huh? What the?" He said in confusion not understanding at what was going on. Dosu and Kin standing there also noticed it as well as it caught their attention and so did the others as well.

Bugs, an entire swarm of bugs had appeared and gathered on the floor. Zaku's eyes shot open at what he was seeing. "W-What's going on?" He demanded to know.

"Okay now this is just plain creepy." Sakura said looking on and Naruto was also getting creeped out as well as the insects gathered. Ino across from them was gagging and looking like she was about to throw up at what she was seeing.

Zaku looked on at Shino and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. (What the? What in the world?!) He thought as he looked on and saw multiple small insects coming out of Shino's body and onto the floor. (He's like a human hive!) As all the bugs were coming out of Shino as he seemed to be the provider of them.

"Their a very rare breed of insects, capable of eating and draining an enemy of their chakra." Shino explained to all in the room as the bugs filled the area. "In less than a minute a swarm that size they could sap a full grown human dry. It's always good to have an Ace in the Hole." He told Zaku who looked on and turning his head around saw that the insects were behind him.

"Like I said before," Shino said to him. "I'd advise you to surrender." He told Zaku. "If you try to attack me, my insects will feast upon you. And if you try to stop them, well, you'll leave your blindside open to me. You can't win no matter what you chose to do."

Zaku glared at him and without anyone noticing reached into the sleeve of his shirt and secretly pulled out a small vial and in it was a liquid and there was an injection needle on it.

Zaku jabbed the needle into his wrist and emptied the vial as it went into his body. He took a deep breath as sweat formed on his brow as he felt it go in as a dark smirk formed on his face.

* * *

"What is your game Orochimaru? You've given Sasuke The Cursed Seal, what are you scheming?" Kakashi demanded to know from him who laughed in response

"This new Sound Village that's made their debut? It's mine, I created it." Orochimaru told him. "If I cannot become Hokage, then I'll just have to create my own then." He said with a chuckle

"And they are your pawns in your attempt to destroy Konoha? It'll take more than false promises and lies to defeat The Leaf." Kakashi said to him and Orochimaru smirked

"Before I'd admit, it'd be a daunting task but recently things have changed. Fortune recently has smiled upon me." Orochimaru said with another unpleasant chuckle. "I've come across something of great benefit to me as of late, and unlike some of my other experiments I've had over the years. I don't have to worry about losing my men when they use it." He said as he was the one who had obtained Pink Eye, the new drug that he gotten and created for his own twisted purposes, thus giving his soldiers strength as he had mass produced it after uncovering its secrets.

"No matter what you try, you will never rule Konoha." Kakashi said to him and Orochimaru' smirk turned into a cruel grin.

"I don't seek to rule it, I seek to destroy Konoha! So adamant in defending this place, although I must wonder, the old fool has chosen a new apprentice and it appears to have been some controversy over her being selected wasn't it? Instead of that boy there, he chose Sakura Haruno instead. Tell me Kakashi, do you think she has the makings of a legend like me inside her? After all, even from the gutters can emerge those who can overthrow Titans."

Kakashi was silent as he did not fall for his goading.

"Your silence is most confirming, perhaps you need a replacement for your other eye as well." Orochimaru taunted him. "Whilst I doubt she'll ever reach the level I have, perhaps she may make something out of herself. Like yourself and many here, I was curious as to why he chose someone like her

Kakashi looked on at him as his eyes were not only on Sasuke but Sakura as well.

As Orochimaru spoke, Zaku's eyes shot open and they had changed, from the onyx color they were now glowing pink which Shino noticed catching him off guard. "You're not the only one with an Ace in The Hole!" He shouted and suddenly attacked as he ran at Shino and his insects went to attack him

Zaku dodged Shino's swarms as he charged at him. He avoided the insects as seemingly he knew what they were doing and going to do before them as his movements and reflexes were greater than what they were before as he evaded the swarms.

Through his eyes they were seen in a bright color and he could see them moving at him but rather slowly, making it also for him to dodge and evade them.

"Enough of this!" Zaku shouted and thrust out his arm preparing to fire. Shino seeing it saw that the battle was now over as he had won.

A great gust of wind, much stronger than his previous attacks, burst out of his palm and destroyed the swarm of bugs blowing them away with the ferocity of the attack.

"What?!" Shino said caught off guard at what he saw. (That…That shouldn't have happened, his arms…they should've been clogged up and blown to pieces!) He thought to himself as his insects he secretly had infiltrate his hands should have clogged his arms up and keep him from using them. He looked on in shock as Zaku destroyed them all.

"Konoha has gotten fat and soft," Orochimaru said cruel malice in his eyes as that was happening. "In The Leaf's complacently they have gone blind to all the dangers around them. And the rest of the Shinobi World is realizing it as well."

Zaku eliminating them all grinned as his pink eyes glowed fiercely.

"What was once strong has become weak." Orochimaru said as Zaku continued destroying the swarms as they were no much for his attacks. "Your blades have become blunted and your senses have become dull over the years." The Snake Sannin said as he had a smile on his face and Zaku had on a similar smile relishing in the carnage. "The core has become rotten from the inside and now, it's time for it to fall has come."

"Now it's your turn!" Zaku shouted having destroyed them all and charged at Shino. Shino still stunned at seeing his bugs destroyed was unable to defend himself as Zaku was right in front of him and placed his palms right at him with no chance to defend himself. Zaku grinned before letting out a cry and releasing a powerful burst aimed at him as it let loose and engulfed him.

"Not good!" Naruto said looking on with the others as a cloud of smoke filled the area. Team 8 looked on concern at seeing what had just happened to him.

The smoke parted and it revealed Shino on the ground and he wasn't moving. His shades had been shattered to pieces as he laid there unconscious.

"Well, Well, so much for that Ace in the Hole you bragged so much about huh?" Zaku taunted as he stood over him. He had felt invincible and that was only with a small dosage of Pink Eye he had used that made him much more powerful. "I'll dispose of the rest of this trash." He said and prepared to blast him again. "You was a maggot host in life, now you can be food for your maggots." He said stretching his arm out preparing to fire. His eyes suddenly went back to normal and he cried out and brought a hand up over his mouth as he fell to one knee. Sweat poured done his forehead onto the ground but he willed himself to stand up as he would not be seen as weak by anyone.

"Proctor," Sarutobi called out as he looked on a bit of suspicion in his eyes at how the Sound Ninja just now his power increased so much. The boy's skills and attacks should not be that high, not so sudden.

"The winner is…Zaku Abumi." Hayate announced intervening and giving the fight to him.

"Oh man," Naruto grumbled as he had hoped Shino would win against him. He and the others looked on as The Sound Nin made his way back up to the stands joining his team.

The Sandaime looked on as Shino was carried out, knowing he had to look at the footage of the fight as there was something off about this. Before Zaku's attacks were Upper C level at the most, that attack he had done was up to at least A Level with the power and impact. No way a Genin's strength could increase that much so suddenly. Not from a relatively new country like Sound.

"You were quite careless Zaku," Dosu chastised him. "You should've blasted him the first chance you had instead of fooling around, five more seconds and you would've been devoured by them." He admonished him having seen what happened.

"Heh, yeah right." Zaku said as he leaned against the railing

"Now this place knows we're not to be taken lightly." Kin said a smile playing on her face. "They'll see what we can do as well soon enough."

Looking on over at them as they whispered to one another, Sakura frowned. She did not like them, any of them one bit.

* * *

"I wonder Kakashi, what will happen to little Sakura-chan? Which one of us will she take after the most once he's finished with training her? Will she become a drunkard? A lecher? Or will she become more like me?" Orochimaru tauntingly asked him.

"Sakura will never become like you!" Kakashi vowed and Orochimaru cackled.

"Once I've obtained that new body, perhaps I'll take her under my wing and teach her what Sarutobi won't ever teach her. After all, I could use a new apprentice and one that unlike Anko-chan, who won't be a disappointment." He said and vanished

Kakashi stood there looking on at where the traitor had been standing at. Knowing that he had much to report now as things were becoming serious.


	15. Chapter 15

"I won!" The green clad boy shouted jumping up and down like a maniac as he had won his fight and had advanced to the next round. "I won! I won! I won!" Rock Lee shouted over and over glee written all over his face.

The copy of Might Gai had advanced, having defeated the other teammate of Kabuto who had attempted to wrap him up using his unique fighting style but Lee had managed to escape the hold and using a rope to immobilize his limps to prevent him from using them, unleashed his strongest attack and knocked him out securing his spot in the next round.

His sensei and him had celebrated upon their return making quite a display.

"You'd think he's won the whole thing." Naruto dryly said looking on at the actions between them.

"Let him celebrate, this is great for Lee." Sakura told him when a poof of smoke appeared and Kakashi returned beside them. "Sensei?"

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"He's being taken to the hospital for better treatment." Kakashi said to him and Naruto looked on at him.

"His wounds aren't that severe are they?" Naruto said to him and Kakashi was quiet for a moment.

"Better to be safe, he should be out within a few hours at the most." Kakashi lied to them and looked on and saw that Sarutobi was still at his spot. He needed to talk to him after this ended about what had happened and who he had seen, as Orochimaru had returned after many years and with unpleasant intentions in mind, especially with him being the leader of The Hidden Sound Village and more as well that he needed to tell him as soon as he could.

The next match was about to begin and they looked on at who was fighting

Kiba Inuzuka vs. Dosu Kinuta

"That guy." Naruto said narrowing his eyes as he looked on as the bandaged Sound Ninja made his way down.

Dosu stopped and looked on at his opponent and his dog that he had with him.

"You bastards are gonna pay for what happened to Shino." Kiba Inuzuka told the ninja across from him and Akamaru growled in unison.

"If he could not win, than what makes a utter weakling like you think you can?" Dosu Kinuta asked him and Kiba snarled at the bandaged ninja. Dosu's long sleeves hid not only his Melody Arm, but the Claw like weapon he had also obtained.

"Are you ready?" Hayate asked as the two glared at each other. "…Begin!"

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba shouted and tossed the pup a pill which it ate in one gulp and transformed, changing into and having the appearance of his Master. Dosu got into a stance looking on at them as the two ran together as one and leapt into the air. "Gatsuuga!" Kiba shouted as they began to spin becoming a ball of pain aimed right at Dosu who dodged the attack. He avoided it and noticed a cut in his coat which made him narrow his eye.

Kiba and Akamaru charged at him again and performed the move and Dosu threw himself to the ground to evade the attack and rolled out of the way of their third attack. "Irritating," He muttered as the two were relentless and forcing him to use his speed to avoid them.

Kiba and Akamaru attacked him, going high and low respectively to take him out. Dosu blocked the attacks and suddenly vanished.

"Where is he?!" Kiba shouted looking around as he tried to catch his scent but heard a faint ringing noise behind him.

"Right here!" Dosu shouted and his metal gauntlet slammed into his face knocking him down. Kiba rolled on the ground and recovered picking himself back up and Akamaru rejoined him.

"Gatsuuga!" They attacked once more but without any trouble this time Dosu evaded the attack having seen it enough times

"Pitiful, are you nothing more than a one trick dog?" Dosu taunted him and Kiba was infuriated at him and lunged at him but missed. "You repeat the same move again and again, regardless if an enemy has already deciphered and figured out how to evade and counter it. How was it that someone like you could possibly become a ninja?" He mocked him and Kiba's hot blooded nature lead him to staying on the offense when a defensive approach would have been better off. Ninja and Hound attacked him but Dosu skillfully and evasively dodged the attacks as their attacks were sloppy. Laughter escaped Dosu as he leapt backwards which infuriated the two as he was mocking them.

"My turn…" Dosu said as he brought his hands up forming a seal. A loud ringing noise similar to a wail suddenly filled the air and it began to echo and vibrate all over the place. Getting louder and louder as well and all in the room were starting to be affected by it as some trying to block the noise.

"W-What the?!" Kiba said as he tried to drown the noise out covering up his ears as it his head was pounding.

Sarutobi who showed no signs of being affected looked on as the fight was having a clear winner.

"Sound cannot be traced or seen, making it impossible to dodge." Dosu said to him as he along with his teammates were the only ones who due to months of training were not being affected by it. "How long will it be before your ear drums burst and bleed out I wonder?"

Kiba reached into his pocket and pulled out a soldier pill he thought about taking it but saw Akamaru and tossed it to him and he caught and ate it and was restored with vigor and ignoring the wailing noise ran at Dosu catching him off guard forcing him to drop the Jutsu to dodge it enabling Kiba to recover.

Akamaru attacked him charging from the side coming to the aid of his Master.

"Heel Mutt!" Dosu snarled in disdain and activated his Gauntlet at full blast and Akamaru let out a loud cry of pain as the force of sound that was coming from it.

"A-Akamaru!" Kiba shouted in shock and horror as he went back to normal form and he snarled at Dosu full of rage. "You!" He yelled and charged at him and attacked but Dosu evaded the attack, his other sleeve was rolled up revealing his newly given Tekko Nagi and with each blow that Kiba missed he would begin to cut him with his claw.

With each miss, he would jab and scratch him with the new weapon his Master had given him, just out of reach so Kiba couldn't counterattack.

Dosu was deliberately only making small cuts with his new weapon, but they were adding up as cuts were shown on Kiba's body and he was panting as he was losing blood from all the added hits and struggling to keep focused.

"He should surrender before its too late." Sakura said looking on as he was no match for him and Naruto reluctantly had to agree. Kurenai looking on looked ready to call the match off as Kiba was

"I believe a lesson is in order." Dosu said as he cut him across the arm leaving a cut as his blood spilled to the floor.

"Screw your lesson!" Kiba shouted snapping his teeth at him and missing.

"Dogs are Wolves that lost their fangs and claws, but do you know what a group of them are called?" He mockingly asked Kiba who threw a kick at him and Dosu dodged

"A group of Wolves are known as a Pack, having come together to form an community so that it'd be easier to achieve as a group than on its own.

"One who is in charge of a pack is called an Alpha. Controlling a pack means that one must be the strongest out of them all, to subdue the others who may think of challenging him." Dosu continued to him. "The Alpha of the pack is the one who the others follow, deemed by the rest that it is too strong to challenge."

"Shut up!" Kiba shouted at him

"But in time, it loses its strength. Grows weak and can no longer keep up. Its fangs and claws losing their edge. The others notice it as well and see that it no longer possesses the power it once had." He said to Kiba behind him who turned and slugged at him but missed. Dosu appeared to his side and stabbed him his weapon slipping through his clothing making Kiba inhale in pain. "One who notices it sees his opportunity and challenges and overthrows the Alpha."

He slashed him across the back cutting through his jacket making him yell in pain. He then reappeared in front of him and slashed diagonal slicing through his shirt spilling blood to the floor "And then a new stronger Alpha leads." He said and activated his Melody Arm at full blast and the intensity of the blast defeated Kiba who fell and was not getting up.

"And that concludes our lesson." Dosu said as he stood over his opponent.

"Dosu Kinuta…is the winner." Hayate announced giving him the victory.

"Darn it!" Naruto shouted smacking his hand against the railing. "If it was me I would've beaten him!" He said cursing that again they had won.

"You really believe that?" Dosu's voice suddenly said having heard him and began to laugh again which angered Naruto. "Instead of a ninja you should become a comedian instead. Clearly you are far more suitable for that instead." He taunted him and Naruto glared hard at him gripping the railing.

"Naruto, don't let him get to you." Sakura said as he was purposely goading Naruto right now.

"If we had faced one another, the result would have been the same and you would share this pathetic excuse of a ninja and his worthless flea bitten mutt's fate." Dosu said with a sneer looking down at Kiba. "You do have something else in common though," He said to Naruto who gritted his teeth. "The only value you shall ever have is to have your corpse feed the worms."

That was more than enough to set Naruto off.

"Naruto! DON'T!" Sakura shouted but could not stop him as he leapt off the railing and landing on the floor charged at Dosu preparing to pummel him.

Naruto ran at him closing the distance when suddenly Kakashi appeared and stopped him. "Let me at him!" Naruto shouted at his sensei but would not let him pass.

"Stop Naruto, let it go." Kakashi said to him. "You will be disqualified and kicked out if you attack him." He said trying to stop him as Naruto tried to go past him so to get to Dosu.

"I don't care about that. You saw what he's done and how he tried to kill us back there in the Forest." Naruto said to him still remembering what they did when they attacked them.

"I know, but settle it at a later time. H wants you to attack and get kicked out, is your dream worth getting expelled from here?" Kakashi asked him using his goals and dreams to stop him from making a big mistake and grudgingly after taking breathes to compose himself, Naruto stopped before casting a glare over at The Sound Ninja.

"Next time, it's gonna be me and you." He vowed to the bandaged ninja.

"This is the almighty Konohagakure, The Hidden Leaf Village?" Dosu said mockingly. "How absurd, how is this place still standing I wonder if its the likes of you that they produce?" He asked him and although his face wasn't shown a mocking grin was on his lips. "But don't take it too hard, after all like I said in my lesson; A new Alpha shall emerge to rule soon enough. But you likely won't be alive to see it I'm afraid." He told Naruto and laughed as he made his way back up.

"Darn him!" Naruto cursed as he departed as Kiba and Akamaru were taken away.

Naruto joined up with Sakura who looked on at him. "Alright let's have it." He said wanting to get it over with. "Go ahead, whack me, call me an idiot and a baka." He told her expecting it as that was something she'd do when he screwed up.

"I'm not going to hit you Naruto," Sakura told him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But you've got to control your anger."

"I know." He said as even though he had learned to hold it in, could still be set off if someone pushed his buttons. He still had a way to go.

"The angrier you get, the easier you are to beat." Kakashi told him. "Control it, channel it into a constructive manner. You wield it, not the other way around." He said to Naruto repeating one of his lessons to him and Naruto nodded his head as he rejoined them.

Later on, Sakura watched on from the stands as Ino's unconscious body was gently placed on the stretcher and she was lifted up and was taken away, her victorious opponent making their way back up

The match had ended and The Suna ninja and sister of Gaara, Temari had won, but she had to put in more effort than she had expected she'd have to as Ino had fought her and had been scrappy utilizing her abilities against them. Using anything she could think of to best Temari before being overwhelmed in the end.

Sakura having saw the fight had been proud of Ino, she had done her best and shown more effort and skill than she had previously ever displayed surprising even her teammates and Sensei with her determination and resourcefulness. It appears that her words had finally rubbed off of her and that Ino was taking things seriously at last and would start to finally become a true ninja.

The screen stopped revealing who had been selected.

"Sakura, you're fighting." Naruto said and Sakura nodded her head in confirmation as she looked on at it and who it was that she'd be facing.

Sakura Haruno vs. Neji Hyuga.

The green eyed girl took a deep breath and exhaled as she prepared to go. She did not pay attention to Naruto shouting out to her as her mind was focused on the upcoming task.

Kin Tsuchi from the other side looked on watching as Sakura made her way. The long haired girl's eyes were solely focused on her pink haired counterpart as she watched her. (Show me what you can do) She said in her thoughts

Gaara was also looking on as well, the Jinchuurki looked on as she went. He had lived up to his end of the bargain, now she had better live up to her end.

"Sakura-chan can win can't she?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"I don't know." Kakashi said to him in response. She had improved yes he noticed, but Neji was the last person he'd be wanting her to fight what with his moveset and pedigree from being a Hyuga.

She made her way down the steps and stopped standing across from her opponent who looked on at her with contempt in his eyes.

"I will give you but one chance to surrender and stop this foolish charade you've been doing." Neji said a sneer on his face as he looked on at the girl. "Quit wasting everyone's time here, a pathetic weakling like you has no purpose being in this place." He said and Sakura scoffed at him.

"Those who insult and call others weak only do so to hide the fact that they are weak themselves," Sakura countered. "So in that case, the only weakling here is you." She told him and Neji glared at her at her audacity to talk to him in such a manner. He would show her the foolishness of her actions

He would not only defeat her, but he would break and humiliate Sakura in front of everyone here. So that she would regret ever enrolling in the academy and never ever think about being a ninja again and he'd prove to everyone who Sarutobi should have selected as his apprentice.

"Are you ready?" Hayate asked and silently the two got into a fighting stance. "Begin!"

Sakura made the first move, She ran at Neji who smirked as that was what he was wanting her to do and prepared a counter attack. Sakura ran at him and suddenly leapt up and jumped over him. Landing behind him she threw a kick and Neji dodged the attack, his hand lashed out at her chest and she ducked underneath the attack. Sakura threw another kick at him and he easily avoided it and attacked her.

Sakura weaved to and fro dodging the jabs and palm strikes he aimed at her, zigging and zagging across so to avoid them and she skillfully dodged his attacks. She leapt backwards putting distance between them and Neji looking on smirked at her.

"You realize that those were nothing more than training strikes that beginners of the Gentle Fist learn right?" He smugly informed her. "I barely put any effort and strength into them." Neji said to her as those were little more than practice and warmup attacks.

"Were they really?" Sakura asked and Neji scoffed at her arrogance

"I'll only need one real blow to end this." He proclaimed to her. "You may have been able to avoid those attacks but the arsenal that I can unleash no one can withstand."

"Then prove it!" She shouted and Sakura threw kunai at him and Neji suddenly spun. "Kaiten!" He shouted and deflected the attack as he rapidly spinned around as they landed harmlessly on the ground. "Such tactics are useless against me." He taunted and ran at Sakura

He cut the distance and delivered attacks, striking her in the arms and chest to cut off her chakra.

A log appeared in her place catching him off guard. "The Kawarimi?" He said as that was a Jutsu only students would still be using. Having disappeared Sakura reappeared behind him and he sensed the approach and turned around and was met with her glove fist popping him right in the nose.

Neji staggered backwards his hands clamped over his face crouched over.

"She hit him." Kakashi said caught off guard as Sakura had landed a blow on Neji.

"That's the way to do it Sakura-chan!" Naruto said cheering her on with a wide grin.

"Did I break it?" Sakura asked and those looking on wondered if she was being sarcastic or hopeful as Neji pulled himself up and removed his hands showing the bruise on his face

"You…You…You!" Neji shouted at her audacity and nerve to strike him. Sakura glared back at him undaunted. In fury he activated his Byakugan and attacked her aiming to strike her down swiftly. Sakura dodged and evaded the attacks and it appeared that she was not having any trouble in doing so. Again and again he attacked and she continued to evade the blows.

Hiruzen leaned forward in his seat watching on at the fight. The Hyuga's swift fighting style meant that the first blows were often the only ones needed even when blocked, but Neji was not landing any attacks against Sakura. She was dodging and evading them with full skill

Sakura's face was expressionless as she continued to avoid the attacks.

 _The sounds of grunting were heard as Sakura dodged the rocks and sticks that the monkeys were throwing at her. The group of monkeys continued to chuck and throw any objects that could get at her but she was dodging and evading them as not one hit her body._

" _That's it, good!" The Sandaime said to his pupil as she continued to dodge the attacks, she looked to not even be trying it looked like as her reflexes and dexterity had improved tenfold. "A Ninja who cannot be hit cannot be defeated." He told her as she continued dodging the monkeys projectiles. Before when she started she would be nailed constantly but now due to her training, she could detect and hear them and know when they were getting ready to throw and when to dodge._

 _Sakura dodged more and formed hand symbols and stomped her foot on the ground creating an upheaval causing them to lose their balance and fall over._

 _Shortly afterwards she was seen doing pushups on the ground, with a metal barrel filled with water on her back that she was forced to keep on and not allow any water to spill from it as she did. She grunted as she did as her fingernails were seen cracked and bleeding from grinding in the dirt as she pushed herself upwards and back down as she did._

" _Don't allow even one drop to spill." Sarutobi told her as she did them as she inhaled sharply before pushing herself up again. "Your partner's life depends on you carrying them to safety and making it so nothing happens to them so their lives can be saved." He informed her as the barrel was substituting for an injured ninja and the water was for blood. "Each spilled drop means he inches closer to death's door. You must not away any to drop." He said to Sakura who cried out in determination as she pulled herself up and not allowed any of the water to spill from it._

 _She was then seen wielding her Kodachi and fighting against numerous copies of himself as they attacked her._

" _Never assume the obvious is what is happening," His voice called out to her. "Anything can be nothing more than a feint for the real attack." Hiruzen said as she saw one coming at her to attack but she did not engage him instead she whipped around to the side and slammed her fist into a different copy who was the real attacker._

Thinking back of all they had done these past months, he looked on at the fight that was going on.

The fruits of his labor were being showcased, as her speed and footwork had increased tenfold. Sakura continued to dodge and evade his attacks with not one landing on him. She had her hands brought up and was beginning to form seals preparing a Jutsu as she leapt up in the air and somersaulted backwards and finished the Jutsu.

"Trigrams: Sixteen strikes!" Neji shouted and prepared to multiple his attacks that not even she would be able to dodge all of them.

The ground suddenly gave way however and he found himself falling through it and disappeared as his body vanished from sight. Neji opened his eyes and found himself plummeting downwards endlessly. He found himself sinking further and further into the earth and realized that he was in an Genjutsu to make him sink he was falling through the Earth's core. But he was familiar with such tactics beforehand and knew how to escape.

Neji quickly bit down on his tongue inflicting self pain on himself and broke the Genjutsu and looked on for Sakura and saw her, she was preparing another Jutsu and was finishing it up.

"Earth Release: Entrapment!" She shouted as she finished the Jutsu, the one she had gotten from Kakashi.

But nothing happened, there was no sign of anything going on as the room stayed the same.

"Oh no!" Sakura exclaimed in shock as the Jutsu didn't work. She had activated it correctly and done the hand symbols. Why hadn't it worked? Panic appeared on her face as that was her trump card and now that it hadn't worked she had wasted chakra and energy doing it.

Arrogance sprawled all over Neji's face at what had happened. "Your feeble Jutsu that you was relying on has failed, it didn't even activate." Neji arrogantly taunted Sakura as the advantage was all his. "You have wasted your chakra and have sealed your fate." He said laughing at her

Sakura looked on concern in her eyes as that move had wasted a portion of her chakra, thus exhausting her as she had to catch her breath.

"Hang in there! You can win this!" Naruto called out to her shouting encouragement. Lee was also shouting encouragement as well to her clearly rooting against his teammate. "She can win right?!" He demanded to know from Kakashi who was silent not saying anything in response.

"This ends now!" Neji proclaimed his veins sticking out of his face as he charged at her preparing to finish her off. One of his strongest attacks he possessed that which only the Nobility of The Clan were suppose to learn which would seal her chakra put her in a coma for days once he had finished her off.

Suddenly to the shock of everyone, the earth rose up from all sides around him catching him off guard and pressed against him and trapped his body, his entire frame was caught with nowhere to go or escape.

"W-What is this?!" Neji shouted at what was happening as he was encased from his feet all the way to his neck in solid rock. He was trapped in it and the stone began to squeeze and compress his body like a vice and crush him.

"Remember that 'feeble' Jutsu as you called it?" Sakura said to him looking on at him and she was no longer breathing heavily as it had all been an act to lure him into it. "It was a trap all along." She said as she had purposely acted like it had failed when in reality it had worked and was waiting for him to get into position. The moment he stepped foot on the spot it had activated thus sealing the outcome of the fight.

"The Jutsu activates whenever someone steps on the spot that I selected for it when I did it. You think you had the advantage? Wrong, I had you beat the whole time and your fancy eyes didn't even see it. Apparently you only saw with them someone that you thought you could bully and expect to walk over, that everyone would let you walk all over them and no one would ever stand up to you. That you're the only one who matters! That you are entitled to something automatically and everyone else is beneath you! But frankly I see with my own eyes the next Chunin and everyone is looking at her! Because I'm the one who's going win this Tournament and the title, Sakura Haruno! And all of you here can believe that!" She announced to everyone in attendance, making a declaration that she would become Chunin.

Neji yelled in pain as he was crashed by the encasing stone, pressing up against his body like a vice. That was the only thing he could do was yell as he couldn't move or escape as he was trapped like a rat with his body slowly being crushed and his bones would be broken soon at the rate in which it was happening as the pressure began to crack against his ribs. But despite it he refused to surrender.

"Proctor, can you do us all a favor?" Sakura said to him who looking on nodded his head.

"Neji cannot escape and there is no point in furthering this," Hayate proclaimed.

"What?!" Neji shouted at what he was hearing

"Therefore, the winner is…Sakura Haruno!" Hayate said announcing the victory to her.

"She did it!" Naruto said in shock in that she had done nearly the impossible. She had not only bested the top previous Rookie of the Year, but had done so without taking any damage from him. Having won with skillful planning and cunning in laying a trap and had defeated him.

"So, she's not all talk then." Kin said with a scoff looking on. Part of her actually pleased she had won and advanced.

"Hmph," Gaara muttered under his breath as he stared at her.

A proud smile was on The Sandaime's face as he had felt nothing but genuine pride in Sakura.

The Jutsu was undone and Neji fell to his knees on the floor the words still ringing in his head that he had lost. Sakura started to make her way back up when he stood up fury all over his face at her.

"This isn't over!" Neji declared angrily to her. "I'm not done yet!" He shouted and Sakura turned her head to look at him with nothing but contempt.

"Give me a break," Sakura said disgust in her voice and eyes at how he was acting. "You lost, try accepting it with some dignity instead of embarrassing yourself." She told him at his display

"This fight isn't over! I refuse to let it be over! It's not over until I say its-"

"SHANNARO!"

KAPOW!

A fist slammed hard right into Neji's jaw as Sakura having finally had enough of his rambling had thrown a punch right at him. Neji hit the ground and to the surprise of many had finally shut up.

"Now its over." Sakura stated as she looked down at him with contempt and saw the proctors and Jonin looking on a bit startled and surprised at what she had just done to him. "What?" She asked in a defensive tone. "Don't tell me none of you weren't thinking about doing the same thing. It's something that should've happened to him a long time ago." She said to them and not bothering to look on as he was placed on the stretcher made her way back up to the stands joining her teammate and Sensei.

"Sakura," Kakashi said to her as she made her way as he had to wonder if what had happened was reality. "I must apologize for beforehand and my past actions." He said to her. "I never should have doubted you like I did in the past." He told Sakura who looked on at him. "You are indeed worthy of being Sarutobi's Apprentice. Please forgive me." He said and bowed his head to her seeking her forgiveness for his rashness in how he had thought of her.

"Thank you Sensei." Sakura said beaming with a smile as she bowed her head

"Sakura." Naruto said as she joined him up there. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Did you really have to steal my catchphrase?" He asked her with a teasing grin. "Seriously, I worked hard to come up with that. How would you like it if I started saying yours all the time?" He said and elbowed her playfully and Sakura laughed with him.

Gaara looked on at the scene and his eyes narrowed at seeing how close Naruto was with her.

Everyone there, from the proctors to the senseis to the participants had saw the fight that had just happened and realized that they were wrong in their assumption. Sakura Haruno was not the girl they had previously dismissed of and thought of her as irrelevant in the Exams.

She had proven to everyone here that she was to no longer be overlooked and that she was actually a strong contender to win the whole tournament.


	16. Chapter 16

"Get up," Kin Tsuchi said disdain in her voice at her lack of opposition she was receiving. "Fight." She said to Hinata Hyuga who picked herself up off the ground. Kin fired from her wrist bow and hit Hinata in the knee with a senbon causing her to cry out and fall to one knee. "Pathetic," The Oto Kunoichi said disgust all over her face.

The next matchup had been decided and it was proceeding.

"Are you expecting a Prince to save you?" Kin said and fired again hitting Hinata in the shoulder. "A gallant Prince to come riding in and whisk you away?" She said with a sneer as she mocked Hinata. "Your entire team were pathetic embarrassments to ninja and you are no different. It'd been better if you all had died back in the forest."

Hinata forced herself up and ran at Kin performing an attack but Kin dodged sidestepping the attack leaving Hinata wide open which the cruel Kunoichi took advantage of.

"You sit on your knees and weep over how miserable your life is don't you?" Kin said slamming her fist into Hinata's ribs. "Doing nothing but cry over how people are being mean to you and hurting your feelings." Her heel slammed into Hinata's already injured knee causing her to scream. "Instead of standing up for yourself and doing something about it, you do nothing and instead wish for someone to appear and save you, well Princess," Kin said with a mocking grin as she backhanded her across the face. "You should know by now that no one's going to save you." She said and smacked Hinata again knocking her down. "The only one here with you is me."

"C'mon stop this." Sakura said disgust in her voice watching on. "There's no point in doing this. She's beaten." Sakura said as Kin seemed to be taking delight in tearing Hinata apart. She could have ended this fight much earlier but was prolonging it for her own sadistic pleasure.

Kin appeared behind Hinata in a distance and with senbon in hand threw the needles at her back piercing through her jacket as chakra wires were attached to him. A ringing sound was then heard which echoed and vibrated as she revealed several bells in her hand which affected Hinata with the loud ringing affecting her head.

"Fight! Fight you pathetic weakling!" Kin taunted her taking pleasure in dishing out the pain. She then disappeared, appearing from the side and threw a senbon before doing so again and attacked relentlessly hitting Hinata from all sides filling her up with needles

"This is boring, time for you to die. In the next life be reborn as something not half as useless as you." Kin said as she prepared to fire and end her life.

The proctors suddenly appeared in front stopping the attack. "This fight is over, Hinata cannot continue." Hayate said as he stood in front of her and part of him knew he should have stepped in earlier. "Kin Tsuchi is the winner."

Looking on, Sakura watched as Hinata was taken and help to be placed on the stretcher. The Sound Trio had all advanced to the next stage of the exams in dominating fashion.

"Was this all a joke?" Kin said a mocking sneer on her face. "Was that really my opponent? A stuttering joke of a ninja? Give me another match, and this time against someone that'd actually make me sweat a bit." She told the proctor who said nothing but was not appreciating her words. "Maybe you can provide me with a challenge instead." She said and turned around and aimed her wrist bow up right at where Sakura was at. Her weapon aimed at Sakura and preparing to fire. "Unlike some of these weaklings here, you might be able to entertain me for a second or two."

Sakura glared hard at the long haired girl, ever since they had first meet one another when Kin had ruined her mission, the two had instantly disliked one another. She gripped the railing hard as she felt Naruto place a hand on her back to calm her down.

"Once I get a target in my sights, I'm not missing." Kin said to her a cruel smirk on her face.

"I will beat you." Sakura vowed to herself looking on as Kin made her way back up.

"That's the team responsible for us looking the way we did when we got here Sensei." Naruto said to Kakashi who nodded his head.

"I see, Sound's a new village and they appear to be wanting to make a name for themselves." Kakashi said. (Orochimaru, what is it that you and your men are scheming?) He thought to himself. No doubt he would order them to wound or if they got the chance to do so, kill one of Konoha's ninjas if the opportunity presented itself. He recalled the brutal way that they had fought, showing no mercy or restraint in how they fought. (Bad enough he's showing interest in Sasuke, but Sakura as well? I have got to inform The Sandaime after this.) If he had done so now, he'd only look like he was having a ghost chase and attempt to discredit Sound and make Konoha look foolish. Once he had gathered enough evidence regarding Orochimaru and a hint as to what he was going to do, he would inform and so they could prepare a counter attack and stop the evil man.

The scene lit up and began to circle through names, with so many matches having taken place now, there was very little guess as to who would be fighting next.

The screen came to a sudden stop, revealing who'd be fighting.

Kankuro vs. Naruto Uzumaki

"It's about time!" Naruto said as at last he'd be fighting as he wondered if his name had been slipped out. "Here I go!" He said and standing on the rail leapt down to the floor a beaming smile on his face.

"Didn't even wait for advice." Kakashi said shaking his head as he went in full throttle against his opponent. "Still some of the rashness in him." He said as his opponent was preparing to make his way down.

Kankuro prepared to go when a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder. He turned his head and was face to face with his younger brother.

"Crush him." Gaara ordered him and Kankuro hearing the tone of it silently gulped and nodded his head as he went on.

(Don't know what he's got against that kid, but I ain't asking.) He thought to himself as that was the look in Gaara's eyes whenever he wanted someone dead.

He made his way and stood before Naruto the two face to face and eye to eye.

"Nothing personal kiddo, but I'm making it sure that you aren't advancing to the next round." Kankuro said to his opponent reaching up to a cloth that surrounded the bundle he wore and Naruto looked on at him

"Heh, give it your best shot." Naruto said as he got into a stance.

"Are the participants ready?" Hayate asked looking on at them. "Begin!"

Naruto wasted little time in making his move as he pulled out a kunai and charged at Kankuro and performed a slash with it. Kankuro leaned back just dodging the attack but Naruto kept at it

The slice cut through the strap dislodging the bundle he wore on his back and it fell to the ground on its side. He punched Kankuro in the rib but heard a hollow sound as though he hit something other than flesh which caught his attention and he lifted up his leg and kicked him in the side knocking Kankuro down and he stayed down not getting up. But Naruto knew better than to think he was already beaten as his eyes drifted over to the bundle on the floor

Naruto stared at it with suspicion, something about it was off and no doubt that Kankuro was going to use it. It'd be smarter to disable or get rid of whatever it was than to risk Kankuro use it as he cautiously approached it.

As he did Kankuro began to stir bringing his hand up and a piece of his face was chipped.

Naruto approached the bundle and nudged it with his foot before getting out another kunai and preparing to strike the head of it.

That was when he sensed the danger…

Kankuro appeared from behind to grab him and Naruto saw that his face was breaking apart and cracking as ropes emerged from him preparing to ensnare him. Naruto just avoided it in the nick of time as he would been trapped in a crushing hold if he had gotten it as Kankuro's form cracked and broke apart before turning into a scarecrow like object.

"A puppet?!" Naruto said caught off guard at what he saw and a hand reached out of the bundle and pulled the cloth and unraveled revealing Kankuro who had been there the whole time and chakra strings were on his hands thus controlling the scarecrow.

"Meet Karasu, who'll be the one who ends your ninja career." Kankuro smugle proclaimed and twirling his fingers Karasu lunged forward and raised a hand up and struck Naruto across the face knocking him down. A blade appeared in its arm and stabbed downward and Naruto just managed to avoid it piercing his heart. Naruto rolled across the ground and pulled himself up and threw a shuriken at Kankuro but he moved his puppet so that it would deflect the attack.

"A puppet user, Naruto's in trouble." Sakura said looking on as that was a very rare type of shinobi and there was little information on how to deal with one as no one in Konoha used one. Naruto looked on and charged and began to dart across the room, going from one place to the next to try and slip past it but Kankuro's expert dexterity and handling enabled his puppet to keep up with him and prevent him from getting to the Suna ninja which would whack him everytime.

(I can't hope to get him, that dang puppet of his is getting in the way.) Naruto thought to himself as he dodged an attack. He had to find a way to disable it and take it out of the picture as that was the only way he was going to win.

It then came to him

" _Now do you get the lesson?" Kakashi asked to Naruto who had watched his demonstration._

" _I think so, but wouldn't using all your strength at once for one big blow be faster and easier?" He asked looking on as Kakashi had knocked down a tree with several kicks and blows from different angles before it fell down_

" _Not really, the only thing it'd do is tire you out and leave you open to a counterattack. Naruto when a building is deemed unsuitable and must be torn down you don't wail on it, you remove that which supports it and enable it. Without the beams and support, it will collapse much easier once you have._

" _But what does this have to do with being a Ninja?"_

" _There are those who use unorthodox tactics that require this line of thinking. An archer's bow if the string's severed is defenseless. Break down their tools and that which they use for support and victory and victory shall be much easier for you."_

Naruto remembered his lesson. (I've gotta get rid of that puppet Karasu first, that's the only way I'll win. And I think I know how to win.) He said and got out a summon scroll and brought out his repeating crossbow and held it up.

"Heh, that your big secret weapon?" Kankuro laughed dismissive of it.

Naruto took aim and pushed the lever upwards releasing a bolt which hit Karasu in the shoulder but did no visible damage. Undaunted he fired again, striking him again as Naruto emptied it into it and reloaded and resumed firing.

The bolts hit the puppet filling up its body but it appeared that it was doing little to deter it as Kankuro still wielded it as other than small pieces of wood being chipped off, it appeared that no damage was being done to the scarecrow and his efforts were being in vain.

"You moron, shoot a thousand arrows at him, Karasu will still be standing." Kankuro smugly proclaimed as that was not going to be enough to defeat his puppet but Naruto was undeterred and continued onwards.

Beforehand if it wasn't instantly working like before, Naruto would have tried something else but he kept using his crossbow, not relying on clones or another jutsu, instead he filled Karasu up as multiple bolts was in it but it appeared

"Finish him." Gaara said as Kankuro was wasting time when he could've ended it much earlier instead of showing off

"Hang on Naruto," Sakura said as his strategy wasn't working but Naruto was keeping at it. If that was flesh he was hitting, Karasu would've been killed long ago but the wooden puppet showed no signs of damage as it stood upright

"He knows what he's doing, have faith in him." Kakashi said as he watched on. "He is putting his lessons that I gave him into practice."

"I've had enough of this game, it's time to end this!" Kankuro exclaimed and twisting his fingers activated several compartments in his puppet which opened up revealing its arsenal

Karasu revealed several weapons of all kinds from darts to blades in it preparing to fire at Naruto and it appeared there was no way he'd be able to dodge and get out of this one. He stood there bracing himself for the incoming onslaught.

"You're finished!" Kankuro shouted and prepared to unleash the arsenal. Karasu lifted up its head and opened its mouth preparing to fire right at him. Only for its jaw to fall down and hit the floor with the dart hanging limply in it. An arm was raised up was but its hand fell to the ground with a soft thud and the other arm fell as well and gradually the pieces fell to the floor.

"What the?!" Kankuro shouted in shock as his puppet fell apart. "What's going on!" He exclaimed as all the onlookers saw his prized tool become a pile of worthless rubble. "What'd you do to Karasu?!"

"I hit the joints and gears that were keeping your puppet together, so that with enough pressure they broke apart and came loose when you tried to attack with it." Naruto announced as that was his plan the whole time to defeat him. Like with taking off a building's pillars and beams. He had broken the puppet apart with firing at precise spots and locations in it so that it's body fell apart and became a jumbled mess now useless to Kankuro who now had no defense or means to attack.

"It's all over, he's won." Kakashi confirmed to everyone there.

"Now, let's see how good you are without your Puppet to protect you!" Naruto shouted and ran at Kankuro who panicked. Naruto began delivering punches and kicks to Kankuro. Hitting him with a combo and series of attacks as Kankuro could not defend himself as he was knocked backwards as the blows rained down upon him.

Naruto's fist caught him in the stomach making him gasp in pain and Naruto's heel slammed against his ankle causing him to yell as he was knocked to the center of the arena.

"Now you're finished!" Naruto announced and creating clones dropped low and kicked him right in the jaw knocking him into the air. "Uzumaki Special!" He shouted and he and the clones leapt into the air.

"U! ZU! MA! KI!" He shouted as the clones attacked and he delivered the final blow onto Kankuro slamming his foot onto his head and knocking him down to the ground and Naruto landed on the ground as his clones disappeared as the fight was finished.

"The winner is, Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate announced seeing that it was all over as Naruto raised a fist into the air.

"Way to go!" Sakura shouted as she cheered him on a smile on her face. The full set had advanced, all members of Team 7 were moving on to the next round.

Gaara growled in his throat, anger at his brother's failure for defeating Naruto filling him. He found himself starting to hate that Leaf Ninja. "Fine then, I'll do it myself." He vowed clutching a hand into a fist.

The final match ended with Shikamaru defeating his teammate, using his Kage Mane to immobilize him and Chouji having not eaten in hours gave up as he was starved and had no energy to fight back.

"Will all those who have advanced from the preliminaries come down." Hayate ordered them and the group of those who had won did so the eight others joining together. Naruto stood in between Sakura and Lee. Sasuke was still absent having not returned

"First off," Hayate said in-between a cough. "Congrats on advancing and proving your skills. You shall fight again, but not now, you will do so in one month's time."

The Sandaime stood up from his seat as he looked on at them. "Due to passing the written exam, Forest of Death and in winning your preliminary fight, you have all proven yourself the best out of the Genin ranking and ready to be promoted. Now then, for the next month all ten advancing ninja shall train for that time period, to progress your skills and learn new abilities. Then once the month has passed, you all shall face off once again in a tournament. There, the ninja that is proven to be the most capable shall be awarded and promoted to the rank of Chunin." He announced to them all. "And you shall also discover who you shall be paired up against." Sarutobi said as a bag was wheeled in with several balls inside.

"So a month to get stronger as well as prepare for whoever we may face." Sakura said looking on

"Step forward and select one from the bag and whoever has your opposite number shall be your opponent. Since Sasuke is not here, his sensei shall chose on his behalf."

The matches for the next stage were revealed once all had been done.

Rock Lee vs. Zaku Abumi

Kin Tsuchi vs. Sakura Haruno

Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Dosu Kinuta

And Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara

"Yes!" Naruto beamed slamming a hand into his fist as he got who he wanted. That was the one person out of the entire group who he had wanted to face and beat.

"I'm fighting her." Sakura said as she fittingly enough had been paired against Kin and part of her shared Naruto's enthusiasm as both him and her had scores to settle with those two. She looked on and noticed that Gaara appeared to be in a fouler mood but paid him no attention.

"So it appears that we both got we wanted Kin." Dosu said with a chuckle behind his bandages.

"Speak for yourself, I got some dumbass." Zaku muttered in distaste at fighting Lee who was chatting with their opponents.

"I'm proud of you, all of you." Kakashi said to his students genuine pride in the both of them for winning their matches. "You surpassed even my expectations and goals that I had for you. Take the rest of the day off but do not become complacent. The real part of the Exams begins soon." He said before departing in smoke.

"Let's go celebrate Sakura-chan! All of us advancing I think calls for a celebration." Naruto said to her.

"That does sound like fun Naruto, but I think I wanna see my parents first before I do anything else." Sakura told him. "Maybe tomorrow we can do it but I want to see my Mom and Dad as I'm sure they've been worried about me."

"Sure, no problem we can do it tomorrow then." Naruto said agreeing to it. "But after tomorrow we both gotta start training for next month."

"Right."

The advancing ninjas gradually departed so to begin their training and physical and mental preparations for the next month.

* * *

Two people were seen, one clad in a Jonin outfit whilst the other had a Leaf Hitai-ate across his forehead as he reported to him.

"I'm sure that you'd be most pleased that The Sound Genin team has all advanced Master." Kabuto said to Orochimaru who leaned against the wall casually with little care in the world. "They have all advanced to the next stage of The Chunin Exams." The glasses wearing shinobi and in truth spy said.

"I see," The pale man said with a bemused smile. "With my ninja advancing, I have given enough evidence to The Kazekage to go ahead with the attack as my men are more than capable of fighting and killing any Leaf that gets in their way." Orochimaru said and looked over and his smile grew at what he saw. "See that tree Kabuto?" He mentioned and the spy looked on and saw a Cherry Blossom tree. "Notice that its wood is cracked and the petals and blossoms have very little of the shine and beauty compared to the rest. That tree is dying."

"I see," Kabuto said shifting his glasses and a glint shined off them as he smiled darkly recognizing what its meaning stood for. "That tree represents Konoha does it not?"

"Ever observant, yes it does. Like that tree, Konoha's time has come, soon the Hidden Leaf will be nothing more than a crater filled ruin filled with corpses. With his boy's beastly power as well as Pink Eye, nothing can stop me this time." Orochimaru proclaimed to him and brought a hand up bringing it into a fist strong enough to shatter rock. "Sasuke's body will be mine."

"And what of The Fourth Apprentice?" Kabuto asked

"She maybe useful to me at a later time, the fox whelp will die along with Sarutobi and so many others, I could never get any use out of him."

"As you command." Kabuto said and left.

Orochimaru, The Snake Sannin looked on at the dying tree as petals fell down and his smile grew highlighting his fangs

* * *

Later that night, Naruto was chowing down at Ichiraku's. Having not had any Ramen for five days was too long in his eyes and he was starting the celebrations early as he sat at the counter and wolfed down the food as he chatted with the owner and his daughter.

"Another bowl please!" He said to Teuchi as he finished his third bowl and soon the fourth bowl was cooked and brought before him which he eagerly dug in.

Naruto went to drink up the soup when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck standup and he put his chopsticks down and stood up from the counter sensing a presence and that someone was watching him. "Naruto?" Teuchi asked a bit concern as he frowned and turned around staring out the window.

Standing there in the empty street was Dosu Kinuta, his lone eye fixated on Naruto as he watched him.

"Who is that?" Ayame asked a bit concerned as her father gripped a cutting knife. Naruto looked on out at the ninja there a scowl on his face at seeing him and personally intruding at a place Naruto hanged out at.

"Stay here," Naruto told them as he walked away from the counter.

"Naruto!" Teuchi called out to him.

"I'm just going to go out and have a few polite words with him. That's all." Naruto said and stepped outside the bar and stood across from Dosu. Naruto scowled as he looked on at him, his opponent that he'd be facing. "What are you doing here?" Naruto demanded to know glaring at the Otogakure ninja. "Bad enough I got harassed by you in The Forest of Death now you're picking a fight as well here?" He said narrowing his eyes to him.

Dosu said nothing in response as a light wind blew his fur bundle on his back.

"Don't come around troubling good people, I'm giving you one warning to leave now." Naruto said to him.

Dosu's arm dropped to his side when suddenly a kunai slipped out of his sleeve and into his hand and he hoisted it up in a motion to throw inside at Teuchi and Ayame.

"Why you!" Naruto shouted charging at him fury in his eyes. Dosu dropped the kunai and turned and fled, outpacing Naruto.

"B-Bastard!" Naruto shouted and ran after him.

Naruto chased after him all across Konoha, the opponent just keeping ahead of him as he pursued after the Sound Ninja. Naruto chased him through the night, running through empty streets and alleys and onto the rooftops. While most would have considered letting him go Naruto wasn't like most as he kept after him determined to get him.

He continued chasing after him as getting that creep and making him pay for what he tried to do back there and just now was on his mind. Pursuing Dosu across the rooftops he went after him.

Dosu suddenly stopped at last standing at the corner of the roof they were on. He turned around and faced Naruto who stopped as well having caught up with him.

Naruto glared at Dosu as the bandaged ninja stood there. Naruto stared right at his future opponent in one months' time. However Naruto had decided then and there after all that Dosu had done to them that he didn't want to bother fighting him at a later time. He'd settle it right now and make it so he wouldn't ever be a threat or danger to anyone again.

"Nowhere for you to run away this time." Naruto said snarling at the bandaged ninja who let out a low chuckle. "We're not going to have to wait, I'll deal with you now."

"You fool," Dosu continuing to chuckle, taunted him. "Did you really think that that was my plan?" He said to him and Naruto suddenly felt something above him as the sound of feet hitting the ground caught his ears. A wisp of smoke floated past his face alerting him of a presence.

He whipped around and saw standing above him three ninjas.

Naruto just had enough time for panic to spread across his face as they leapt down onto him


	17. Chapter 17

"This tastes really good mom!" Sakura beamed with an appreciative smile as she ate dinner with her family. Having returned home from The Exams she had told them that she had advanced to the next stage being held next month and Mebuki had cooked Sakura's favorite meal so to celebrate the occasion. Sakura had eagerly dug in having missed her mother's cooking as living off of what you could get by foraging had gotten tiresome after so long

"Eat up, there's plenty more to have." Mebuki seated across said to her daughter with a smile.

"I'm proud of you Sakura," Kizashi told her. "Unlike me, you made it past the Preliminaries on your first try. I couldn't even get past the Forest of Death when I first attempted The Chunin Exams." He said a beaming smile full of pride for his daughter. She had not only won but had proven everyone's assumptions and beliefs about her wrong.

"Thank you Dad," Sakura replied to him. "I couldn't have made it if you and Mom hadn't believed in me." She said to them

After eating supper Sakura went to help Mebuki out with the dishes as they began cleaning up.

A frantic knock suddenly burst the mood catching Sakura's attention. Her mother and father were also surprised at what just happened as none of them had been expecting anyone to appear at this hour.

The knock happened again and this time it sounded like someone was banging and pounding on the door. With a bit of hesitation, Sakura approached the door stepping lightly towards it ignoring her mother's calls. She reached the door and grasped the knob handle on it.

She opened the door and saw the person standing there in the doorway.

"Naruto?!" She exclaimed in shock as he fell to the floor and she caught him before he did just barely missing the floor as he collapsed.

"Sakura…is that you?" Naruto weakly said. His body was covered with bruises and welts as though he had been assaulted. He was moving his head around as if trying to find her.

"Naruto, it's me. What's gotten into you?" She said and his hand moved about as if trying to find her and she grasped it and pressed it against her face to let him know she was here. "Who did this to you?"

"Mebuki get some towels and medicine!" Kizashi yelled to his wife who nodded her head and left to get them as he joined his daughter.

"Help me…" Naruto said as he was in pain as he had cuts on his head and was bleeding from it.

"Naruto stay with me!" Sakura shouted as he was fading from the pain having succumbed to it. She did not know what was happening or who could have done this to him. Naruto could barely make sense of his surroundings.

"Sakura…" Kizashi said in a grave tone to her and she saw sweat on her father's face as he looked on at Naruto and she saw his face and she gasped in terror

His eyes, they were glazed and milked over. They were moving but he did not appear to be seeing anything as panic and fear was on his face as she realized what that meant.

He was blind…

* * *

Elsewhere Gaara of The Sand sat on the building of the roof his sand swirling out from his gourd. The Red Haired Jinchuurki sat there not moving a muscle.

He had sensed a fight having erupted earlier but did not take part in it. He saw no reason to do so, it would have been pointless if he had anyway. Bringing a hand up he formed into a fist and the sand around him hardened through his command. The ninja stood up his arms still folded across his chest as he looked on.

"I know you're here, show yourself." He called out having sensed a presence. A ninja, a female one clad in green and yellow appeared and had a smug look on her face.

"So you have some skill of perception after all." She said and wore a hitai-ate of Iwagakure but had a slash through it symbolizing her as a missing nin. "Doesn't matter it won't help you." She said to him. "Your life ends this night." She proclaimed and with her as well were a group of four ninja. Some missing nin as well, while two of them were the teammates of Kabuto who had been defeated in the Exams.

"Another assassin." Gaara said as if bored not bothering to turn around to face her. She was the latest attempt on his life it appeared. While he hardly cared for it, they've been happening more recently he noticed, ever since his father met with the pale snake man and talking about this attack he had been using his sand eye to spy on.

"Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you." She demanded angry that he would not show her the proper respect. "After all, don't you want to see the person who kills you?" She said to him.

"No…" Gaara dryly replied still not facing her.

"Suit yourself," The Kunoichi said to him. "I'm an A Class Chunin, a master of Earth Style Jutsu. I know all about you and have also studied and know Sand Jutsu as well." She proclaimed to him. "So your little sand tricks I've heard about regarding your gourd won't work against me as I'll take just control of them." She said as she got into a fighting stance and the ones with her drew out their weapons preparing to attack him all at once.

Gaara looked on up staring at the moon. "The Moon, its full tonight." He calmly said as he looked on at it.

"So what about it?" She asked him looking on.

"You maybe confident of your skill and perhaps deservedly so, and on a different day and night, I likely would have had some trouble with you." Gaara said and The Kunoichi suddenly felt something resonating from him. Something much more vicious. "However, on nights like this when the moon is full…that is when he is at his most wild and brutal." Gaara said as he uncrossed his arms. "Which I have little means of stopping him when he wants out."

"Hey, what's going on? What do you mean he?" She said as she backed up a step not sure what was happening as one of Gaara's hands started to transform becoming more claw like and covered in a substance and other parts of his body were starting to as well as the beast within was being set loose. Those with her started to lose their composure at what was happening and she hissed sharply at them for being cowards.

Although she felt fear herself…

"Farewell…" Gaara said his voice having changed tone as he turned around and looked at her for the first and last time as he lashed out and attacked.

* * *

Upon hearing what had happened to his student first thing that morning, Kakashi had immediately rushed over to Sakura's house to check on him. They had hoped it was just a minor setback and his vision would restore itself, but Naruto was still blind even after the night had passed. Mebuki had tended to him, a ninja she was not but she had enough knowledge of ointments and medicine to give him to help soothe the pain his body was in. None in the Haruno household had gotten even an hour of sleep after what had happened

Kakashi after going there had taken Naruto to the hospital for a checkup to see if they could help him with medics and using healing jutsu. Despite their efforts however, they couldn't restore his sight. They ran analysis and discovered the source of his blindness after doing blood work. After having done so, Kakashi had taken and guided Naruto to The Hokage's office to inform him of what had happened and the actions done last night.

Naruto seated beside him had bandages across his face, covering up his eyes. He sat there a scowl on his face as The Hokage looked on at him.

" _That's enough!" Dosu Kinuta ordered them commanding the three to stop what they were doing having watched it happen. "I can't very well defeat him a month from now if he's not alive." He told them and they stopped their beat down and pulled Naruto up to his knees holding him up by his arms_

 _Naruto, blood stemming from his head from the pummeling he had gotten from them looked on through his bruised face as he was held up by the three ninjas. The ambushers had beaten the daylights out of him after he had been lured into the trap that Dosu had purposely lead him to. The entire thing was a setup all along, Dosu had lured Naruto here knowing that he would follow him and when he did, the three had attacked him. Unprepared for the assault, Naruto had been brutalized and beaten down._

 _Naruto struggled to lift his head up, not an inch of his body had not been hit or beaten by them._

" _Rash as well as idiotic…" Dosu said with a sneer behind his bandaged face as he looked on at Naruto. Naruto despite his state glared and bringing his lips together spat right at him. Dosu narrowed his lone eye and brought his gauntlet covered arm up and struck him across the face with it. Naruto's head ringed from the blow across his skull. "I've met plenty of your kind multiple times and each one I've defeated the same way." He said to Naruto. "The first sign and chance they get, they run headlong, unaware of the fact that its exactly what I went them to do." He said and struck Naruto across the face again._

 _Naruto cried out from the steel gauntlet colliding against his head but he raised his head back up, no matter how many times they hit him or tortured him, he would not fall down._

 _Dosu stared at him angry at how defiant it was. "From the moment I saw you I hated that look on your face." He said to him. "I suppose I'll have to fix that then." He stated and reached into his pocket and pulled out an object._

 _It looked like an egg but was painted black, similar to the ones Naruto had been working on during his training. Naruto's eyes widened in realization as he knew what it was._

 _Dosu crushed it in his fist and taking it in hand threw it right in Naruto's face, the powder going directly into his eyes. Naruto screamed in agony as it went right into his face unable to defend himself as everything began to go dark._

"It's a rare type of poison he's been infected with, from a toxic plant that grows only deep in the wastelands of The Land of Wind." Kakashi said to The Sandaime as he explained the source of Naruto's blindness. "Its used to blind people and has been used as a means of torture. Its effect is temporary but we have no idea how long its effect can last. Days, Weeks, Months it can be before his sight returns." He told The Sandaime who nodded a grim look on his face.

"I see, how reprehensible." He said in disgust at what had happened. This isn't what The Exams were about, they were to be a test of skill and goodwill between neighboring countries, not sabotage and crippling others as such had been done. This as well as the news he had received beforehand that a body of a Earth Ninja had been found dead in the alleys with severe wounds and slashes this morning was startling.

Sarutobi pondered this events, a feeling that they were linked together despite seeming as far off as possible. The poison that Kakashi described, it seemed like that which was only found in The Red Sands of Suna in that which only a Puppeteer of renown infamy of theirs would use due to how cruel it was.

"The other wounds he got will heal and recover on their own in a matter of days. He's lucky he didn't have a concussion from the blows he took to the head." Kakashi spoke up. "However there's nothing I'm afraid we can do for his lost of sight. Sakura and her family have let him stay with them last night and I think they will continue to do so until he heals."

"Good." The Sandaime pleased at their hospitability they were showing towards Naruto in his state.

"I fear however that this ambush by the Sound Ninja was more than just trying to eliminate a potential opponent for the Exams." Kakashi said as Sarutobi looked on. "I believe that the Ruler of this new Village has sinister motives." He said and Sarutobi caught his expression and knew that it was serious what he was telling him and wanted to talk to him in private.

"I see, I'll have Naruto escorted back to the Haruno household Kakashi I assume there's more you wish to discuss with me?"

"Yes." He replied and Naruto feeling as though they were talking as though he wasn't even there spoke up for the first time.

"But what about my fight?" He protested at what he was hearing.

"Dosu will be disqualified and removed for his actions that he did, the fight between you will be called off." Sarutobi explained to him.

"What? No you can't." Naruto said speaking up anger in his voice at what they were saying. "I'm going to beat that guy." He said to them in defiance at what he was told.

"Naruto you are in no condition to fight." The Sandaime told him. "It'll be months before you can be able to resume being a ninja I'm afraid."

"I don't care, I'm not going to drop out and let that bastard win. I'll fight him and beat his ass there." He told them clutching a hand into his fist.

"Naruto be reasonable, you can't win, not in your state. I'm sorry but you're going to have to dropout, there'll be more Exams and opportunities for you to become Chunin." Kakashi said to The Genin.

"No!" Naruto exclaimed in anger. "Screw you guys! I'm not dropping out and that's final!" He said and stood up." I'm going to train, even by myself if I have to and I'll beat him and I will win The Tournament!" He said and turning around stomped loudly over to the door and pulling it open went through and slammed the door shut.

"Naruto," Sarutobi called out to him after his display. "That is my bathroom you just walked into."

* * *

Orochimaru sat on his throne in his private chambers. His arms were resting on the edges of it which befitting his nature were shaped like the head of a snake. He sat there looking on at the ninja before him. While he appeared calm in truth he was on the verge of murdering the impetuous shinobi before him.

Dosu Kinuta stood before his master, The Bandaged Ninja standing there looking on at him.

In the background behind them were three men, the ones who Dosu had taken with him to attack Naruto. One had on an elastic suit covering him, the second had pale skin and orange shades while the third who stood in the middle had on a gas mask covering his face and streams of smoke emitted from it.

Those three were the ones who had gone with Dosu to put his ambush into place. Having followed his orders and attacked and beaten down Naruto

"I don't recall having gave no such orders for you to attack." Orochimaru said to him. "You've risked exposing my hands to Konoha due to your actions." His words hinting at his displeasure of Dosu acting independent just now. He did not mind if his men had a vendetta against others of The Leaf, but he had no desire for them to draw attention or make a spectacle out of it and ruin his plans before they started.

"What's done is done, The fool has been blinded and weakened. He'll be of no threat to anyone." Dosu replied to him but Orochimaru wasn't amused.

"He hardly was a threat at all." He stated to him. "Any other time I'd have you significantly punished as a lesson, but right now in the exams you're more worth to me alive and stable. Get out," He ordered him and Dosu took that as his incentive to leave which he did

"Dosu," Orochimaru suddenly called out to him. "Never act without my permission ever again. Is that clear?" He warned him and a snake slithered out of his sleeve baring its fangs as a message of what would happen should he go maverick again.

The three remaining ninjas in the room shifted as they dared to move

"You three stay." Orochimaru said suddenly stopping them from leaving and he turned his attention to them as he stood up from his throne. "I gave you three powers when I experimented on you and yet you choose to go and follow the words of a easily replaceable Genin." He said as he stood up. "I am the one who is in charge and makes the commands! Not anyone else!" He snarled at them his killing intent filling the room aimed right at them.

"Give me one reason why I should allow any of you to leave this room!" He shouted at them as he was preparing to kill them all himself.

The one in the middle backed up as if trying to make a break for it and run, but he'd get five feet at most before he found himself skewered on a blade.

But he had no intention of running…

The one on the left suddenly let out a gurgled cry of pain and fell over to the floor a cutting blow on his back from the other who had stabbed him in his unprotected back blood emerging from it..

Orochimaru looked on a bit surprised at his actions but a smirk showed on his face. "It's not enough." He told him.

Wrapping his arms around the neck of the other who struggled to break free but couldn't break the hold.

A loud snapping sound was heard and the man's arms dropped to his side as he went limp and the mask wearing ninja dropped him to the ground with a thud

Orochimaru witnessed the sight and allowed a smile to form on his face and nodded his head in approval at how he had turned on his own teammates in order to save himself.

"Very well Kigiri, I had planned on you three being sent on a suicide mission against The Suna Jinchuurki as I have done with others to test his power but you have proven just how far you will go to me. You shall live." He informed him as he had sent out prisoners, missing nins and those he had no use for, promising them great rewards if they could defeat Gaara unaware that they were being lead to their deaths.

Kigiri bowed his head in recognition as smoke from the mask he wore emitted and covered up the two not yet dead bodies.

* * *

The long haired Oto kunoichi sat on her knees on the floor behind her was another woman, this one older with ivory like skin and dark blue hair done in a bob style. The woman had a comb in her hand and was stroking Kin's head with it. Running the edges of the comb over her long hair.

"My Daughter, I'm quite pleased with your success." The elder woman said to Kin who sat very still not moving a muscle as she took hold of her hair and ran the comb through it. Down from her head from her shoulders and past her back. "You made your Mother very proud my dear Daughter." The woman said with a smile, and yet nothing was pleasant in it.

Kin slightly nodded her head still not moving as she felt her ''mother'' lift her hair up by the back and expose her neck.

"I was so pleased to hear you succeed and advance." The woman said as she took Kin's hair in hand. "I was afraid of what I must do should you fail and disappoint me." She said as she twisted her hair in hand and if it had been around Kin's neck, would have snapped it like a twig and her long nails would've punctured her flesh. "So would have been our Master, disappointing him is the same as disappointing me after all." She lightly chastised Kin as she fiddled with her hair and continued to comb it, the tips of it laced with poison from the body of a pufferfish which was the reason for her staying still as one movement could cause her to slip up and nick and infect her skin with it. If that happened, Kin's fate was sealed.

"Remember my Daughter." The woman said to Kin. "Show no mercy, give no quarter ever." She said a hiss in her voice as a snarling look appeared on her face as Kin remained emotionless. "Kill all those in front of you. Serve your Mother well, or be punished for your failure." She said before her face returned to its normal doting look much unlike the wild animalistic visage she had just displayed. "There, all done." She said as she put Kin's hair down. "You may go now." She said and gave her cheek a playful kiss as if a mother saying goodbye to a child on its way to school

Kin stood up and hastily left the one person who inspired nothing but fear in her heart.

* * *

Sakura looked on from a distance at the figure seated on the bed in the room. She watched on as he sat there his eyes covered up by the bandages he wore as he barely moved a muscle.

Naruto had no family, relatives or guardian, so Kizashi and Mebuki had opened up their home to him and let him stay with them during the time period until he recovered. He was staying in a spare bedroom they had in their home. Welcoming him with zero hesitation on the matter. She hadn't even have to ask them if they would as Kizashi had wasted little time in making the spare room livable for him.

She had meant to start her training against her upcoming opponent for next month immediately today, she knew she had to get ready for her fight against Kin Tsuchi who would be a deadly foe to face, but upon finding Naruto at her doorstep and seeing him in the state he was in she had to put it on hold so she could help him with the condition that he was now in.

Naruto continued to sit there on the bed. A constant look of anger on his face. Despite his eyes being covered up she could tell that that was in them as well as despair over what had happened. He had proclaimed that he would become Chunin and now he was being forced to dropout.

Sakura looked on at him and shook her head. Quite a change from what had happened to him with his predicament. She wished she knew a way to help him. To give him some comfort, but right now if she tired she would likely only risk angering him and make him say something he didn't want to. She knew he only wanted to be left alone right now. Perhaps in an hour she'll talk to him.

There was suddenly a knock on the front door drawing her attention.

"I'll get it." She said and walked to the door and opened it. "Sasuke?" Sakura said a bit surprised at who she saw standing before her in the entrance to her home.

"Sakura." Sasuke Uchiha replied to her as this was the first time that Sasuke had ever shown up at her door. "How are you?" He asked as they hadn't seen one another since the preliminaries.

"I'm fine, Naruto is as well."

"Is he? I heard he got into an incident."

"Yes…Naruto's blind right now Sasuke." Sakura said to him letting him know what had happened. "His vision has been taken from him." She said looking for any sign from Sasuke about what had happened to their teammate but other than a brief nod of his head he made no other action.

"Naruto is living with us until his sight returns, he's staying at a spare bedroom we have. He got attacked chasing after someone and apparently they hit him with something that has blinded him." She told him letting him know why Naruto who had no living family or relatives was staying with them.

"Hmph, I shouldn't be surprised." Sasuke said and Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Only a matter of time before something like this happened. But enough about him, I have something to discuss with you. Something important."

"Oh?" Sakura replied a bit curious at what he wanted to discuss with her.

"Yes, I have been thinking over something regarding you." Sasuke said to her and Sakura looked on at him.

"When you turn eighteen, I want you to carry my child." Sasuke told her and Sakura's eyes widened threatening to pop out of her head at what he just told her. "I decided after thinking it over that you'd be the best fit to carry on the next generation of Uchiha." He said to her as she had to double check to see if he had said what she thought he said.

Sakura looked on at him his words filling her mind. He wanted her? He wanted her to bear and be the mother to his children. He had chosen her out of all the girls to do so. She was to be the bearer of his children.

"After I've avenged my family, I will start a new Uchiha family and of all the girls I know, I've decided that you will do to be the mother of my children." Sasuke said to Sakura who looked on at him her head wrapping around what he was saying.

"W-What?" Sakura said her voice shaking at what she had just heard right now

"I've given it thought and out of all the females I know and encountered, I believe that you'd be the best fit to bear my child so that the Uchiha Clan shall be reborn. You shall be The Matriarch of it." Sasuke said to her as he made her an offer. "Bear me a strong child so that the Uchiha can expand once again and its greatness shall forever be known and never be snuffed it like it has been." Sasuke said to her.

Beforehand she would have been elated and thrilled that he had selected her, that he had wanted her. This having been the one thing she had dreamed of.

But now…

This was no life; being the mother to a child of a detached figure who only saw the use for her was as breeding stock. And even if she gave him a son or daughter, he'd probably just take it away and tell her to give him another one. The only value was in how fast she could give him a child and if she couldn't, find someone else who could. He wasn't seeing her or wanting her as a person, but only as a tool that he could use.

That was no relationship, no life to be had. Not an ounce of love to be found in it. She wanted a life with someone who'd love her as a person and not just as an object. That would be nothing but a farce of a marriage, a shallow parody of what a real one should be like which she would find herself hating at being stuck in.

"Do you accept?"

"No," Sakura slowly replied and Sasuke looked on at her confusion in his eyes at what she just said. "I refuse your offer Sasuke."

"What?" Sasuke told her not understanding what she was saying. She should have automatically said yes. Always before that was all she ever talked about. And now that he had given her an offer, she had rejected it? "What do you mean?"

"That's not the future that I've envisioned Sasuke, I'm more than just a baby popping machine for you or anyone." Sakura told him. "I'm sorry but if you want me, if you really want me, prove that you actually deserve my attention and love, instead of thinking that I'll automatically be with you just because you said so."

"You're making a mistake." Sasuke warned her a frown forming on his face. "I'm giving you an offer you wouldn't ever receive again."

"Love isn't some cheap bargaining chip that people can use whenever they feel like and take for granted like you believe Sasuke." Sakura told him. "I value love greatly and would rather be in love with a poor pig Farmer than be stuck as the trophy of a Daimyo. Now, if you don't have anything else to say or do here I'd please ask you to leave as I have matters to attend to."

"You're being foolish." Sasuke said as he took a step forward. What was she getting off on, love? That was only a simple tool to be used the same way of a kunai or shuriken.

"My Daughter has politely asked you to leave." Kizashi Haruno said as her father stepped into view standing behind Sakura a warning frown on his face. "And I ask as well that you leave before any unwanted trouble springs up." He said letting Sasuke know he wasn't tolerating anything.

Sasuke looked on at them before turning around and departing and leaving. The two watched on as his figure disappeared down the street

* * *

Naruto sat on the bed in the spare room. He had heard Sakura and Sasuke's voices talking from earlier and wondered what was going on out there, but he wasn't thinking about it as he sat there a miserable look on his face over all that had happened.

In less than one night, his dreams and goals had went down the toilet and no matter how they put it, that bastard who did this to him won in the end. He cursed to himself angrily, Dosu had won and destroyed everything he had fought for.

He couldn't even go down the hallway without someone guiding him, that was how helpless he was right now. Having lived by himself for years, he hated that he now had to rely on people just to do the simplest of tasks. He grudgingly was forced to admit that Kakashi and Sarutobi was right, he couldn't compete at this state.

"Naruto," Mebuki's voice was heard and he shifted his head to where her voice was coming from. "There is someone here that wishes to see you." She told him as she stood in the doorway speaking to him.

"I don't want to see anyone." He mumbled to her as he didn't want to see anybody right now. He just wanted to be left alone.

Footsteps were heard as somebody stepped into the room.

"I said I didn't want to see anyone." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Too bad," A voice, a voice that wasn't Mebuki nor anyone he recognized said. "I've come to see you whether you want company or not." The male voice said to Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked but the man did not give his name.

"I hear you've decided to go ahead and give up, from what I heard I didn't take you for a quitter." The man said and it sounded like disappointment was in his voice.

"I'm no quitter." Naruto said a scowl on his mouth as the man was mocking him.

"Are you? If that's the case then why are you seating there sulking?" The man asked him and Naruto gritted his teeth as he had enough of this. "Unless sitting like a bump on a log and being less productive than the Nara's is your training method." The mysterious man said to Naruto

"Get out!" Naruto ordered him and the man let out a chuckle.

"Good, you got some fire in you after all." He said as if pleased. "How come you're not using that fire to motivate yourself and get out there and train then?" He asked Naruto and there was not a hint of mocking in it.

"They told me I can't compete due to what's happened." Naruto said wondering who this guy was.

"From what I heard, people said you've never become a ninja and you never let that stop you before. Way I see it, you just need someone who can train you for this next month."

"And you're the one who's going to train me?" Naruto said dryly not expecting an answer.

"Precisely." The man said and a look of shock appeared on Naruto's face at what he just said.

"I'm going to train you, I've met with Sarutobi and the Old Man has given me permission to train you for this month until the Exams resume. You're going to be learning under me for this period." He told Naruto. "I know you want to get back in there, that's why I'm here with you now. Trust me Naruto, you want nothing more than to get back at the person who did this to you and I'm going to see to it that you do. From what I've heard, everyone's already written you off as having dropped out. What do you say we prove them the hell wrong and show them that no burden is too great to overcome?"

"But I can't see." Naruto told him and he heard the man scoff as if that wasn't important.

"So? What difference does that make? There's been ninja who've been born deaf, blind or missing a limb and still became a damn good one. Instead of sitting there crying about the lousy hand of cards you've been dealt by life, how about instead that you find a way to win with them." He told Naruto. "Life's not fair, anyone can tell you that, but what are you going to do when the odds are against you? Do nothing, or overcome them?"

Naruto sat there as he listened on to the man. "Well, what do you say?" The man asked him.

"What do I call you then?" He asked and the man smiled at him

"You can call me Jiraiya."


End file.
